A SonAmy Story
by T1Weasel
Summary: My first SonAmy story. Mature readers only. Sonic and Amy go on a date to Twinkle Park. After a disastrous ending, will Sonic finally admit to himself and Amy his true feelings? WARNING: There WILL be lemons in this story.
1. The Story Begins

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 1 – The Story Begins

Our story begins with Sonic the Hedgehog relaxing on one of the many benches in the Station Square park. It was a mid-March afternoon, and it's a sunny day. The clear blue sky matched Sonic's fur perfectly. The 22 year old hedgehog hero hadn't changed too much over the years. His quills were longer, but they were still in his usual slicked back style.

Also, Sonic had grown a few inches, and all the fighting he did against Robotnik's machines had given him a very muscular body, abs and all. The emerald green eyes still made women swoon, though Sonic tended to ignore it.

Women all around the cobalt hedgehog fell when he walked by, and several reasons were given as to why it happened. Sonic said it was his abs. The women said it was the quills, which moved freely in the breeze wherever Sonic went.

But there was one who said it was the bright emerald eyes. That one was none other than Amy Rose. Ever since Sonic rescued her from Mecha Sonic on Little Planet, she'd been head over heels for the blue speedster. That was 10 years ago. Now 19, Amy Rose had the kind of looks all guys drooled over. Everywhere she went, guys tried to give her their phone number, and each time it failed. Amy's love remained strong for Sonic, and only Sonic.

Amy's quills were a little longer, and she now stood about four inches shorter than Sonic. Another change was that she didn't glomp Sonic anymore. He didn't like it, and she got tired of it herself. The blue hero was listening to the Beach Boys on his IPhone. He liked the harmonies, and often sang along.

Sonic stretched, making a dozen fangirls near him faint. Giving a deep chuckle, Sonic opened his emerald green eyes, frowning at the lint on his light blue shirt and dark green shorts. Then he saw Amy Rose walking to him, wearing her typical red dress. The song playing on the IPhone was "Good Vibrations", still by the Beach Boys. However, Sonic wasn't singing anymore. He was staring at Amy, unable to look away. 'Whoa…. Puberty was good to her…'

Amy was staring at Sonic, but with a confused look on her face. She was surprised to see Sonic not running from her. 'Why isn't he running? He's usually long gone by now….'

In short, Sonic was blown away. Amy's large breasts bounced visibly with each of her steps, and the toned body kept Sonic rooted to the bench. Amy's green eyes looked over Sonic's abs and various other muscles before locking on to the bright emerald eyes of the blue blur.

Her thoughts: 'I know he sees me… He can't stop staring…. Do I have something on my face?' Sitting down next to Sonic, Amy Rose smiled. "Hi Sonic."

The speedy hedgehog finally found words. "Hi there Amy. How are you?"

This time, Amy couldn't speak. She'd gotten lost in the power of Sonic's emerald eyes. Sonic chuckled, waving his hand in front of Amy's face. "Amy? You there?"

Amy snapped back to reality, blushing a little. "Huh? Oh, sorry Sonic."

He smiled at her. "It's okay. What's up?"

The pink hedgehog smiled. "Well, I was wondering if you had any plans tomorrow night."

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think I have anything planned right now. Why do you ask?"

Amy giggled. "I was hoping you'd like to go to Twinkle Park with me tomorrow night."

Sonic made his face a faked mix of uncertainty and thinking. "I don't know, Amy…. I kind of told Tails I'd help him with the Tornado…." He looks over at Amy, and sees she's about to cry. "Aww, don't cry Amy. I'll go with you to Twinkle Park."

The pink hedgehog's green eyes light up and it was all she could do to stay seated. "Y-You will?"

Sonic nods. "I feel kind of bad about running away from you for so long. Besides, I like going to Twinkle Park too."

Amy nodded. "Pick me up at 7 PM at my house, okay?"

The blue hedgehog smiled, making Amy melt inside. "I'll be there."

Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, Amy left for her house. Once again, Sonic found himself staring, but this time it was Amy's ample rear and long legs that had his attention. 'Wow she's hot….. Wait. What did I just think? I can't like her as more than a friend, even _if _we hang out together. I'm a free spirit, not the kind to settle down with.'

After a few more minutes of trying to figure out his feelings for Amy Rose, Sonic bolted to his house, still listening to the Beach Boys on his IPhone.

_**-Amy's House-**_

Amy Rose's house was located on the outer areas of Station Square. It was small, but cozy, and had a sign that said 'The House Of Amy Rose' for obvious reasons. We find the pink hedgehog walking down the path to her house, sighing happily. 'I can't believe Sonic agreed to go with me to Twinkle Park! I'm so excited! I think I have just the outfit too.'

Walking to the door, Amy unlocked it, and went inside. Like most living rooms, it was white, with a table and couch to watch TV while eating. It was a one story house, so rooms were easy to get to. Not that Amy was lazy at all. She was thinking about the future when she picked this house….

_-Flashback-_

"Well, Miss Rose, here's a house that I think will fit your needs". Amy looked at the real estate agent, then at the house, beaming. 'This house would be perfect for raising a family. No stairs, easy room access, I like the colors….'

The agent gave Amy a tour of the house. "It's perfect" was the pink hedgehog's decision. A week goes by, and Amy Rose had all of her things in the house. She stood in the living room, smiling. 'Now all I need is my Sonikku, and I'll have everything I need.'

_-End flashback-_

We rejoin Amy in her room at the far end of the house. It's a pink color, to match her bed sheets, and her fur at the same time. She's looking through her closet, trying to find something to wear at Twinkle Park tomorrow night. Amy finally comes across a green tank top with spaghetti straps, and chose jeans with a matching jean jacket to go with it.

Walking to her mirror, Amy frowns. 'Do I want a headband for tomorrow night?'

Holding up the outfit, Amy took off her red headband, and placed it on her dresser. Resuming looking herself over, the sakura hedgehog smiled. 'No headband tomorrow night'

Putting the outfit away, Amy returned to her mirror, looking at her stunning curves. 'What was Sonic staring at earlier today?'

Then it hit her, and she giggled. 'He must have liked what he saw. Well, wait until tomorrow night Sonikku.'

Amy got a brush, and spent the next half hour fiddling with her quills. As previously mentioned, they were a little longer than usual, but Amy kept her quills short, since she didn't believe she'd look good with long quills. Also, the familiar red dress was being worn for the last time on this day.

Amy frowned as she messed with her quills. 'I don't know what's taken me so long to say it, but this dress has to go. I like it and all, but it's time for a change. After today, the red dress is no more.'

After finishing with her quills, Amy put her brush down, and went to her kitchen to make some dinner. 'Hmm…. I'm feeling like grilled cheese tonight.'

Getting what she needed from the cabinets, Amy had a grilled cheese sandwich ready in 10 minutes. It took 5 minutes for the skillet to heat up, and another 5 to make the sandwich. After cleaning up from making it, Amy got some milk, poured a glass, and went into her living room to eat.

Sitting on the couch, Amy turned on the TV and was a little confused to see a news bulletin. The anchor was once again talking about Dr Ivo Robotnik, Sonic's arch enemy. _"Dr Robotnik has once again sworn ultimate vengeance against Sonic the Hedgehog. As usual, he wouldn't say when or where it would happen. Please be careful, and alert the local authorities if you see Dr Robotnik. That is all."_

Amy shook her head, laughing a little bit. "Why doesn't he just give up already?"

Finishing her dinner, the pink hedgehog put her dishes away, and locked her front door. It was about 9 PM, and Amy knew she'd need her strength for tomorrow night at Twinkle Park. Turning off all the lights, Amy went into her room and changed into some purple pajamas with various green patterns on them.

Walking over to her window, the pink hedgehog looked at all the bright stars outside. Getting down on her knees, Amy folded her hands, closed her eyes, and made the same wish she'd been making for the last 10 years. "Please, please help Sonic tell me he loves me. I've waited for so long, and I don't know how much longer I can hold on. I don't want to lose him to another woman again. It was hard enough watching him and Sally Acorn together. Please, I'm begging you."

At this point, a few tears began to fall from her eyes. "I just want him to say he loves me. Grant my wish… just this once."

Wiping the tears from her green eyes, the pink hedgehog got up, closed the curtains, and turned off her bedroom light. Climbing into her bed, Amy pulled the pink bed sheets over her body, and held her blue plushy of Sonic close to her chest. Closing her green eyes, Amy dreamed of the day when Sonic would hold her in the same way.

_**-Sonic's House-**_

Sonic lived in a blue two story house in the heart of Station Square. His house also had a basement, where he usually lifted weights. The first floor had the living room, kitchen, and the game room. On the second floor were Sonic's room, the guest bedroom, and the bathroom. The inside of the house was white, since Sonic didn't feel like changing the color.

The blue hedgehog was cleaning up from his workout when he heard the news bulletin on the radio. Shaking his head, Sonic tried to figure out why Dr Robotnik always swore ultimate vengeance on him when it always failed. Sonic turned off the radio, finished cleaning up, and exited the basement, locking the door when he got out.

Drying his quills and fur off with a towel, Sonic went to the kitchen, and made a sandwich. Nothing special, just ham and cheese. After eating, Sonic locked the front door and turned off the lights. Going into his room, Sonic changed into a pair of blue boxers, and crawled under the blue silk sheets on his king-size bed. He's asleep in minutes, but little did he know that Robotnik's scheme would hit him where it hurt most…

**Disclaimer: I own the story, Doctor Alnilam, the Spolowicz Catering Company, the Lammers Diamond Store, Commander Parkinson, and Dash the baby hedgehog. Sonic, Amy Rose, and all related characters are owned and copyrighted by Sega and Team Sonic. Below are the rest of the disclaimers...**

**"Good Vibrations" - Artist: The Beach Boys. Album: Smiley Smile. Label: Capitol Records. Released: October 10, 1966. Written by Brian Wilson and Mike Love. Produced by Brian Wilson. Recorded: February-September 1966.**

**"I Knew I Loved You" – Artist: Savage Garden. Album: Affirmation. Label: Columbia Records. Written and Produced by Daniel Jones and Darren Hayes. Recorded: 1999. Released: October 11th, 1999. **

**"Forever" – Artist: The Beach Boys. Album: Sunflower. Label: Brother Records/Reprise Records. Released: 1970. Written by: Dennis Wilson and Gregg Jakobson. Recorded: January 9th and March 17th, 1969. Produced by: The Beach Boys. A Capella version from the "Hawthorne, CA" Anthology Album (released May 22, 2001).**

**"All I Ask Of You" – From the 1986 "Phantom Of The Opera" musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Released as a single on 7 and 12 inch vinyl in 1986 by Sarah Brightman and Cliff Richard. It's also in the 2004 movie "Phantom Of the Opera".**

**"Come What May" – From the 2001 movie "Moulin Rouge!" Released September 24th, 2001. Label: Interscope Records. Written by: David Baerwald and Kevin Gilbert.**

**"Your Song" – Written by: Elton John and Bernie Taupin. Produced by: Gus Dudgeon. Recorded: January 1970 at Trident Studios. Released: October 1970 on the album "Elton John". Performed in the 2001 film "Moulin Rouge!" by Ewan McGregor.**

**"Pachelbel Canon" – Written in 1680 by German Baroque composer Johann Pachelbel.**

**Movies: "Phantom Of The Opera" – Directed by Joel Schumacher (2004 Film adaptation of Andrew Lloyd Webber's 1986 musical of the same name). Produced by: Andrew Lloyd Webber. Screenplay by: Joel Schumacher and Andrew Lloyd Webber. 1986 Musical by: Andrew Lloyd Webber, Charles Hart, and Richard Stilgoe. Novel written by: Gaston Leroux. Publication date: September 23, 1909 to January 8, 1910. Published in English: 1911.**

**"Moulin Rouge!" – 2001 movie. Written by: Baz Luhrmann and Craig Pearce. Produced by: Baz Luhrmann, Fred Baron, and Martin Brown. Directed by: Baz Luhrmann. Distributed by: 20th Century Fox. Release Date: June 1st, 2001.**

**Olive Garden: I do have an Olive Garden in this story. Olive Garden was founded in 1982, and their headquarters are in Orlando, Florida. Parent is Darden Restaurants.**

**Sources: The above information was taken from Wikipedia**


	2. Evil With A Twist

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 2 - Evil With A Twist

_**-Amy's POV-**_

I wake up around 9 AM. The sun is shining, and the blue sky reminds me of Sonic. *sigh* What a stud he is. All the women he turns down, it's like he's either not interested in love, or he's waiting for the right girl to come along. I really hope that girl is me. I love him so much. Climbing out of bed, I stretch and get a green sundress from my dresser.

Taking a quick shower, I dry off, get dressed, and go into the kitchen for breakfast. I feel like cereal, so I get a bowl and some milk, and sit down in my living room on the couch. Turning on the TV, my green eyes take in the weather forecast and last night's news. I finish my cereal, put up the dishes, and head to the park. I know Sonic will be there, so I lock the door, and waste no time running to the park.

_**-Sonic's POV-**_

A sound wakes me up. It's my alarm clock. Hitting it repeatedly until it stops ringing I stretch and open my emerald eyes. It's 7 AM, and the sun is just starting to rise over the horizon. I get out of bed, put on an old pair of shorts and an old shirt, and then bolt to the park for my morning run.

_**-Normal POV-**_

Amy Rose reaches a bench in the middle of the park, and sits down, waiting for Sonic. In a few seconds, Amy sees a blue streak blow by her and then stop in front of her.

It's Sonic of course, and he decides to end his run right then and there. "Hi Ames. How are you?"

The pink hedgehog blushes, her fur turning a light purple color. She loved it when Sonic called her Ames. "I'm great Sonikku."

This time, the blue hedgehog blushes, turning his fur a bluish-purple color. He secretly liked it when she called him Sonikku. "What brings you to the park, Amy?"

She giggled. "I'm just reminding you about our date at Twinkle Park tonight."

Sonic nodded. "Don't worry, I didn't forget Ames."

Amy smiled, and walked over to Sonic, her jade eyes meeting Sonic's emerald ones. "Good. See you tonight Sonikku."

She kissed Sonic on the cheek, and left him blushing in the park. Meanwhile, a long distance away, two pairs of eyes were watching the hedgehogs.

One pair belonged to Dr Robotnik. "So, it seems that Amy Rose is Sonic's weakness. Good. Are you ready?"

Robotnik's accomplice grinned. "She won't know what happened to her when I'm done with her."

_**-6:30 PM, Sonic's House-**_

Sonic steps out of his bathroom, drying his fur off. He's just finished showering for his date with Amy. "If I'm going, I'll look decent. It _is_ a date, even if we aren't together."

Going to the dresser in his room, Sonic gets blue boxers, blue jeans, and a black shirt. It's a collared shirt, but not a dress shirt, since it's not a formal date.

Getting dressed, Sonic puts on his black speed shoes, and walks outside. "This is going to be an interesting night."

Locking the door, Sonic runs to Amy's house.

_**-6:45 PM, Amy's House-**_

We find the pink hedgehog in her room getting ready for her date with Sonic. She's wearing the green spaghetti strap tank top and jeans with the matching jacket. Green sandals and straightened quills finish the look. There is no headband on Amy's head tonight. She didn't eat since she and Sonic had planned on eating while at Twinkle Park. Turning off the light in her room, Amy Rose walked to her porch, locked the door, and waited for Sonic.

_**-7 PM-**_

Sonic arrives at Amy's house exactly at 7 PM. Both hedgehogs stared at each other. "Y-You look great Amy."

The sakura hedgehog blushed. "So do you Sonic."

He blushes now, and offers Amy his arm. "Ready?"

Amy Rose took the blue hedgehog's strong arm, and nodded. "Let's go."

Sonic smiles and the two hedgehogs walk to Twinkle Park.

_**-7:30 PM-**_

Sonic and Amy Rose now stood inside the gate to the huge amusement park. They'd gotten in free, because they were a cute couple, as the brightly lit sign dictated.

Amy looks at Sonic. "Where do we go first Sonic?"

The emerald eyes of the blue hero soon find a ride that rises really high then drops really fast. "That one looks fun. Let's go."

The two hedgehogs quickly made it to the ride, and strap themselves in, Amy a little tighter than Sonic. Once the ride was filled up, the gate closed, and the ride slowly rose up. 100 feet, then 200 feet, then it reached 275 feet high and stopped rising. You could see for miles around the park. As the suspense built, Amy grabbed Sonic's arm tightly.

Without warning the ride dropped, and everyone screamed….. well, everyone except Sonic. He was laughing. The ride stopped about 50 feet up, then slowly lowered to the ground. As soon as the bars lifted, Amy Rose bolted from the ride.

Sonic soon caught up to the shaking pink hedgehog. "You okay Ames?"

She nodded, hugging the blue speedster tightly. "Y-Y-Yes-ss, b-but n-no m-m-more r-rides l-l-like that p-please."

Sonic chuckled and led Amy to another, much calmer ride.

_**-Three hours later-**_

It was now 10:30 PM. The two hedgehogs had ridden pretty much every ride in Twinkle Park. Now they stood outside the park, smiling and blushing.

Amy softly speaks to Sonic. "I had a great time tonight Sonic."

The blue hero blushed. "So did I Amy."

They looked at each other for a few seconds. For some reason, Sonic felt himself leaning toward Amy. She was doing the same. Their lips got closer, and closer, and then a voice made them freeze. "So sorry to interrupt this moment."

Turning, Sonic and Amy see Dr Robotnik. He pushes a button on his wrist and four chains wrap themselves around Sonic's wrists and ankles. As Sonic struggled to break free Robotnik grabbed Amy and held her in place. "Come on out, accomplice. I know you've had a vendetta against Amy Rose here. Now's your chance."

The accomplice steps out of the shadows, wielding a heavy pipe. Sonic and Amy are shocked as the accomplice is revealed. "Sally?"

The squirrel nodded. "That's right. I was very upset when you left me, Sonic. Only Amy stands in the way of me getting you back. Now, you'll watch as I take Amy's place by your side."

A crowd had gathered around them, growing in size. Sally turned to Amy, a sinister smile on her face. Rearing back, Sally swung the heavy pipe, connecting with Amy's jaw. Blood erupted from Amy's mouth as her head was jerked toward the right. Sally repeated the motion, this time from the opposite direction. The result was more blood flowing from Amy's mouth.

Sonic had tears in his eyes, but they weren't sad tears. They were angry tears. The blue hedgehog lurched repeatedly against the chains, baring his fangs at Robotnik. Amy started struggling as well, but the mad doctor's grip was too tight.

He laughed at the two hedgehogs, mainly at Sonic. "Don't bother, Sonic. By the time you get free, Amy Rose will be no more."

Sally continued to beat Amy, each hit making Sonic angrier. Five tense minutes pass. Amy Rose was fading. She managed one word before slipping into unconsciousness. "Sonic…"

Robotnik dropped her when he felt the pink hedgehog go limp. "I told you Sonic."

The blue hedgehog was shaking with rage. "You have _no_ idea what you've just done."

Two police officers arrived, and arrested Sally, who was still holding the pipe. Someone had called 911, which wound up working in Sonic's favor. The police officers put Sally into their car, and drove her to jail. An ambulance arrived, and two paramedics put the unconscious Amy on a stretcher. Gently, she's put in the ambulance, and taken to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Doctor Robotnik laughed at Sonic again. "You'll have to watch me get away again slowpoke."

The evil scientist turned and froze when he heard a roar behind him. Turning around again, Robotnik sees all four chains snap, and is unable to move as Sonic, now Dark Super Sonic, walks toward him.

Being who he is, Dr Robotnik tried to explain. "N-Now Sonic, I can explain-!"

He's cut off as Dark Super Sonic's hand wraps around his throat. The voice is a low, menacing growl. "Normally, I'd let you crawl away. This time, you won't get that chance."

The evil doctor's eyes grow wide as he realizes what Sonic has just said. "No! Please, let me live!"

Dark Super Sonic slammed Robotnik to the ground and then pulled his face close. "Not a chance."

Then the beat down began. Dark Super Sonic threw Robotnik into a nearby tree. The blow split the bark, and put a nice crack in Robotnik's head. Blood began flowing down the mechanical maniac's face as he swayed from the force of the throw. Dark Super Sonic charged at Robotnik, and landed a hard Flying Kick to Robotnik's jaw. The mad scientist hit the ground hard, the sound of breaking bone being heard as he went down.

Dark Super Sonic saw a machine come toward them. It was Robotnik's personal one-man carrier. The evil doctor lifted his head just in time to see the machine explode, and slowly stood up, the blood from his head forgotten. A dark blur rockets toward him, and tackles him to the ground.

Dark Super Sonic growls in the doctor's face. "I told you that you wouldn't get away."

Doctor Robotnik covered his face with his arms, but the dark blue hedgehog grabbed his wrists and kicked the elbows. A scream comes from the mad doctor as the pain roars through his body, and his arms flop uselessly to his sides. Dark Super Sonic wraps both hands around the mechanical maniac's throat and beats his head against the hard ground.

15 hits later Robotnik lay unmoving on the ground. Getting behind the nearby tree that Robotnik had split, Dark Super Sonic rolled into a ball and hit the tree until it started falling. As it turns out, the position of Robotnik's body had him exactly where the tree would fall. The evil doctor's eyes slowly opened, and saw the tree falling toward him.

The blood loss from his head wound and his useless arms prevented him from moving, so he could only scream. _"NOOOO!" _

The tree fell right on top of Dr Robotnik, crushing him and ending his life. Dark Super Sonic slowly became normal Sonic, and then he bolted to the hospital to check on Amy.


	3. An Unexpected Confession

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 3 – An Unexpected Confession

_**-11 PM, Station Square Hospital-**_

Sonic bursts into the doors and runs straight to the secretary. "Where's Amy Rose?"

The secretary nearly faints. "Sonic the Hedgehog? Can I have your autograph?"

The blue blur frowns. "Only if you tell me where Amy Rose is."

The secretary taps a few keys on the keyboard, and finds the room. "She's in Room 327."

Quickly scribbling his autograph, Sonic bolts to Amy's room. Quietly opening the door, Sonic freezes in his tracks, barely able to form words. "Amy….."

Walking in and shutting the door Sonic goes to Amy's bedside. The pink hedgehog was covered in cuts and bruises suffered from Sally Acorn's pipe. She was hooked up to life support, and several wires ran from various machines to Amy's limp body.

It was too much for Sonic to take, and he collapsed onto Amy, tears streaming from his emerald eyes. "No…. No….. Why did this have to happen to her?…. I'm so sorry Amy…. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time…."

Someone knocked on the door. It opened, revealing Tails and Cream. The two 18 year olds took one look at Amy, and Cream fell against Tails, crying loudly. The orange fox shut the door with one of his tails, and held Cream. What brought tears to Tails' eyes other than seeing Amy was seeing Sonic crying as much as he was.

Tails put a hand on Sonic's shoulder, making the blue hedgehog turn around. "Tails…"

Sonic resumed crying despite his attempts to stop. Tails was concerned. "Sonic, I've never seen you so heartbroken. Why now?"

Sonic answered his orange little brother between sobs. "You don't understand. I've run away all these years because I was shy."

Tails was confused, and Cream stopped crying to listen to Sonic. "What do you mean Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog shook his head. "I couldn't tell Amy how I really felt. I couldn't risk Robotnik targeting her in his attempts to get me to surrender."

Cream spoke up now. "What are you saying Sonic?"

The bright emerald eyes meet Tails' ocean blue eyes, and then Cream's chocolate eyes. "It's about time I told Amy how I really felt."

Turning back to the pink hedgehog, still limp on her hospital bed, Sonic begins. "First Amy, I'm sorry I ran away from you for so long. I know it hurt you, but Robotnik would have made you a target to get me to surrender. I couldn't allow that to happen. But now, we don't have to worry about him anymore."

Tails frowned. "What happened to him Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog turns to the orange fox. "Watch the news later."

Turning back to Amy, Sonic continued. "Where was I? Oh yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't reach you in time to keep Sally from beating you with the pipe, or to keep Robotnik from grabbing you."

Here, Sonic took a breath. This next part would be hard. Sonic didn't know it, but Tails and Cream were listening to every word. Sonic began speaking again. "Also, I want to say I'm sorry for not telling you how I really feel. You've told me before that you love me. With Robotnik gone, I can finally be honest."

Here, Sonic takes his left hand and cups Amy's right cheek gently. Another breath, then Sonic says what no one expected he'd ever say. "I love you Amy Rose."

After speaking, Sonic leaned forward and softly kissed Amy on the lips. Tails and Cream were stunned, and were even more stunned when Amy stirred once the kiss broke. They run out of the room to go get a doctor.

Amy's green eyes slowly opened, and though her vision was blurry she could make out a blue shape. "S-S-Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog smiled. "Yes Amy, I'm here."

The pink hedgehog smiled. She was so happy Sonic was there with her. "What happened?"

Sonic frowned. "Robotnik trapped me, then grabbed you and held you in place while Sally beat you with a pipe. After you fell unconscious, Sally was arrested, and I defeated Robotnik once and for all."

Amy nodded. "But what about all those times you ran away from me? Can you explain that?"

Sonic nods. "If Dr Robotnik found out how I felt about you, he'd use it against both of us to get me to surrender to him. That, and I was shy about admitting my feelings. That's why I ran away all those times. I'm sorry Ames."

The pink hedgehog smiled. "Apology accepted Sonikku. Thank you for being here with me."

Sonic chuckled. "You're welcome Amy."

The pink hedgehog looked at Sonic with bright green eyes. "Sonic?"

The emerald eyes of the cobalt speedster turn to Amy. "Yes?"

She pauses for a second. "I love you."

Sonic gave Amy a smile that made her melt inside. "I love you too Amy."

It felt so good for Sonic and Amy to say those words, and hear them said back. There was a short pause, and then Sonic felt himself leaning toward Amy again. This time, their lips met, and without interruption. The power of this kiss couldn't have been measured on any scale. Fireworks went off in the heads of the two hedgehogs as Amy slipped her tongue into Sonic's mouth.

The blue hedgehog obliged immediately, his own tongue meeting hers. Chills rocketed down Sonic's spine as Amy's heart soared. After about a minute of kissing, the hedgehogs broke the kiss, though neither of them wanted to.

Amy began crying, which made Sonic concerned. "You okay Amy?"

The pink hedgehog nods. "I-I'm just so happy Sonic. To hear you say you love me after all these years…. I don't know how I could feel any happier…. Unless….. Sonic? Does this mean we're going out?"

The blue blur chuckles. "On two conditions. One, I have to ask you, and two, you have to be absolutely sure about it."

Amy giggles. "I certainly am the second one."

Sonic smiled. "Amy Rose, will you go out with me?"

Amy nuzzled Sonic's muzzle, since she couldn't really hug him. "Yes. Of course I will, Sonic."

Just then Tails, Cream, and a doctor walked in. Tails made the apologies. "Sorry that took so long. We were waiting for the right moment."

The doctor looked over Amy's machines, and disconnected them. "Well, I honestly think you should stay here in the hospital Miss Rose, but given that Sonic has pretty much saved your life, I'll let you go. Sonic, you must promise me that she'll get as much rest as possible for the next week."

Sonic nodded. "Absolutely."

The doctor left, taking Tails and Cream with him. "I don't get it Tails. How did Sonic do it?"

The orange fox chuckled. "He kissed her."

The doctor froze. "That's it?"

Cream nodded. "We wouldn't lie, doctor."

The doctor smiles. "I know you wouldn't. It just doesn't seem possible though. It's never been done or heard of in medical history."

Tails chuckles. "Even the odds are defeated with the power of love."

With that, Tails takes Cream's hand and they exit the hospital. They're soon followed by a blue streak and a gust of wind. The doctor chuckled and then went back to work.

_**-Amy's House, midnight-**_

Sonic walks into Amy's house, carrying the pink hedgehog bridal style, much to her delight. The blue hedgehog kept the lights off, and Amy locked the door, still in Sonic's arms. She directed him to her room, and Sonic gently put Amy down. As Amy changed into her green pajamas with purple patterns, Sonic faced away from her.

This made Amy giggle. "Awww, such a gentleman."

Sonic remained facing away from Amy until he heard her crawling on her bed. "Ooohhh… Aahhh…."

After Amy got under the sheets, Sonic's emerald eyes are met by Amy's green eyes. "Sonikku? Would you stay the night with me please? It gets lonely living here by myself."

Sonic hesitated. "You sure Amy?"

The pink hedgehog then used the Puppy Face, making Sonic melt inside. "Pleeeeease?"

Sonic laughs and shakes his head. 'Dammit! She knows the Puppy Face! Why did she have to be so cute? I like it, but that Puppy Face will get me every time.'

Turning off the bedroom light, Sonic climbed into bed beside Amy. She surprised him by laying her head on his well-muscled peach colored chest. Sonic then surprised Amy by cuddling her close to him.

This action made her sigh with happiness. "I love you Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic kissed Amy on the top of her head. "I love you too Amy Rose."

The hedgehog couple soon fell asleep, smiles on their faces.


	4. Planning A Special Night

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 4 – Planning A Special Night

It had been about two weeks since Amy got out of the hospital. Granted, she left after being there about an hour, but Sonic had promised the doctor that Amy would get as much rest as possible. This translated into Amy Rose being bedridden for the better part of a week. Sonic was there every step of the way.

Also, the subject of Sonic learning to swim was brought up several times. The speedster refused at first, given his fear of water. Then Amy used the Puppy Face, which finally made Sonic agree to learn how to swim at the local pool. That discussion was a week ago, and now the day had come. Sonic waited on Amy's couch for his pink lover to finish changing. He didn't have to wait long.

Amy came down the hallway, stopping in front of Sonic and modeling for him. "What do you think Sonikku?"

The blue hedgehog couldn't find words. His girlfriend was in a red two-piece bikini. Amy giggled when she saw Sonic's face and wagged her tail in front of him. "I take that as you like it?"

There was only nodding, making the pink hedgehog laugh. Sonic was wearing blue swim shorts and couldn't help the obvious sign he liked her bikini.

Amy noticed this and whispered teasingly in his ear. "That'll be another day…. Maybe."

Sonic laughed, took Amy's hand, and they walked to the pool.

_**-20 minutes later-**_

Sonic stood on the stairs in the shallow end of the pool. Amy was already swimming and the blue hedgehog loved seeing his pink girlfriend so happy.

She turned to him, treading water. "Come on Sonic! It's not so bad!"

Sonic laughs. "Ames, I still don't know how to swim. You have to teach me, remember?"

Amy giggles. "Oh, silly me. Let me help you learn, and maybe you'll get a little surprise later."

Sonic smiled and let Amy lead him into the pool where she started teaching him how to swim. 30 minutes passes, and Sonic was now swimming as well as Amy could. In fact, Sonic was doing so well, the hedgehog couple decided that whoever was "Marco Polo" the most in a one hour period would pay for their dinner date tomorrow night.

At the moment, Sonic was "Marco Polo" and he was searching for Amy. "Marco."

The reply came from his left. "Polo."

Sonic dove toward his pink lover, but missed. "Marco."

This time, his right. "Polo."

Another dive, another miss. "Marco." This time, no reply. 'Hmmm….. Where could she be?'

Then Sonic grinned. "Fish out of water!"

Amy laughed. "Fine, you got me. But the hour is up, and you were Marco Polo the longest."

Sonic winked and swam over to her. "Good. I was hoping to pay for our dinner anyway."

The two hedgehogs kissed and after another few minutes of swimming they left the pool. On the way home, Sonic and Amy looked for a nice place to eat dinner tomorrow night. By the time they got back to Amy's house, not one place seemed to stand out.

Sonic did his best to look for restaurants, but it was hard, since Amy was in a bikini. Amy noticed him staring, and kissed him. "I'm thinking I'll need to wear a bikini more often around you."

Sonic chuckles. "To be honest, you don't need to. You look good enough as it is."

Amy blushes. "Awww, you're such a softie."

Now, Sonic blushes. "You're such a cutie."

Another kiss, and after a few minutes, the hedgehog couple reached Amy's house. They hadn't found a place to eat, but Sonic had an idea. "I'll go ask Tails what he thinks. Maybe he's got an idea."

Amy nodded. "I'll call Cream and go shopping with her for a dress. Meet at your house in an hour Sonic?"

He nodded. "Sounds good. See you then."

Sonic kissed Amy on the cheek, and ran to Tails' workshop. Amy went into her house, changed, and called Cream.

_**-Tails' Workshop-**_

A blue streak arrives at the heavy door outside Tails' workshop. Three knocks, and the twin-tailed fox opened the door. "Sonic? What are you doing here?"

Sonic rubs the back of his head. "Well, Amy taught me how to swim earlier today."

Tails smiled. "Awesome! I'm happy to hear it. But that's not why you're here, is it?"

The blue hedgehog shook his head. "I need a place to take Amy for dinner tomorrow night, and I'm paying. Do you have any ideas?"

Tails nodded. "There _is_ that new Olive Garden on the other side of town that just opened. While I'm on it, why are you paying?"

Sonic chuckled. "I was Marco Polo the most in a one hour period."

Tails laughed. "Okay, I see now. Well, that's where I'd go if I were you."

Sonic gave Tails a confused look. "How do you know about this place?"

The orange fox chuckled. "Cream and I were there last night for our 6 month anniversary. By the way, have you seen Cream?"

Sonic nodded. "I think she's with Amy shopping for a dress." Tails smiles. "Okay. Now go find yourself a nice suit."

Another nod from Sonic, and a blue streak was seen rocketing to a men's clothing store.

_**-With Amy and Cream-**_

Making their way into a store at the mall, Amy and Cream begin looking for a dress. Amy heads right to the red dresses, but Cream shook her head. "No no, Amy. You need to look special for this date."

Amy frowned, a little confused. "What should I wear then?"

Cream disappeared and then came back to Amy with a black dress. "This."

Amy shook her head. "Noooo…. That dress makes me look like a slut."

The rabbit glares at the hedgehog female. "Try it on. You won't know what you'll look like until you try it."

Sighing, Amy walked into the changing room with the black dress. A few minutes pass, and Amy reappears. "Well?"

Cream's jaw hit the floor. The black dress showed off all of Amy's curves, even though it was a knee-length dress. The pink hedgehog looked at the rabbit, smiling. "I'm guessing Sonic will like it?"

The guys who happened to be staring at Amy frowned, and went about their way. Cream slowly nodded. "Uh huh…."

Amy went back into the changing room, and came back out wearing the purple sundress and matching sandals she got from her house. "Okay Cream, let's get the heels, and I'll be set."

Cream finally regained herself and they went to the shoes. Amy tried three different pairs of heels, then three more, and repeated this process several times. Cream waited patiently, and soon Amy was satisfied with a pair of black three-inch heels. Paying for the outfit, Amy and Cream left the store, eventually going their separate ways. Cream went to Tails' workshop, and Amy went to Sonic's house.

_**-With Sonic-**_

Bolting into a men's store, Sonic approaches a store associate. "Excuse me. I need to get a suit for a date tomorrow at a _very_ nice restaurant."

The store associate smiles and leads Sonic to the suits. Sonic nods and smiles at the associate. "Thank you."

It's not long before Sonic finds a dark blue suit with a black tie and black socks. Sonic took it down and entered a changing room. He puts the suit on, and looks himself over in the mirror. Satisfied with the look, Sonic changes back into the blue shirt, shoes, and green shorts he got from his house, and went to the shoes. It takes a few minutes, but Sonic finds a nice pair of dress shoes. Paying for the outfit, Sonic runs back to his house.

_**-Sonic's House-**_

Amy Rose was waiting on the porch when Sonic arrived back at his house. "How long have you been waiting, Ames?"

She smiled. "About 5 seconds."

Sonic laughs, unlocks the door, and lets Amy enter first. She puts her dress on a hangar in Sonic's closet, and he did the same. Neither hedgehog knew what the other's outfit looked like. They would find out tomorrow night.

After their clothes are hung, Sonic turned to Amy. "Are you spending the night Amy?"

Amy's green eyes meet Sonic's emerald eyes. "Pleeeeeease Sonikku?"

Sonic blushes. 'Dammit! The Puppy Face again.' His blush made Amy blush. "It's fine with me Ames."

The pink hedgehog hugged the blue hedgehog in one of her trademark Death Hugs. Amy fully expected Sonic to try and pry her off of him, but he didn't. Amy's heart fluttered when she felt Sonic's strong arms wrap around her, hugging her back.

Finally, Amy asked Sonic the question he figured was coming at some point. "So, where are you taking me tomorrow night?"

Sonic's deep voice sent chills down Amy's spine as he softly answered her question. "You'll find out tomorrow night Amy Rose."

She uses the Puppy Face again, and it almost works, but Sonic manages to resist it. "Won't work this time Amy. Sorry babe."

Amy pouted, but nodded. "Well then, what do we do now?"

Sonic thought for a minute. "What did you and Cream talk about while you were shopping?"

The pink hedgehog giggled. "Everything from you and Tails to other girl stuff…. That includes sex."

Sonic sweat dropped. "I didn't know Cream was doing that with Tails."

Amy shrugged. "I didn't either until she told me."

The blue hedgehog smiles. "I'm assuming you're going to ask me what I think about it."

Amy nodded. "Tell me please."

Sonic smiles, pulling out of the hug. "Let's not force it. I think it should happen when we both feel the moment is right."

Amy nods, which made Sonic smile. "Now, how about a movie to pass the time until we go to bed?"

The pink hedgehog nodded vigorously. "Do you have Phantom Of The Opera?"

He nods. "It's one of my favorite movies."

Getting the movie and putting it in the DVD player, Sonic hopped on his king size bed, and patted the blue sheets, telling Amy to join him. She's beside him in a heartbeat, and the hedgehog couple snuggles together, happily watching the movie. It was tough at first, because every few minutes Sonic would catch Amy staring at him, and she'd catch him staring at her.

They sang along as the songs in the movie played, then "All I Ask Of You" began playing. Sonic sat up, and Amy did too. The blue blur cuddled his pink lover to him as he sang the male parts of the song, hitting every note and word perfectly. Amy did the same, holding Sonic close as she sang the female parts of the song, also hitting every note and word perfectly.

Once the song was over, Amy Rose nuzzled Sonic's chest, and then his chin. "I promise I'll never leave you Sonikku."

Sonic smiled. "I promise I'll never leave you either Ames. I love you."

Amy blushed. "I love you too."

Then the hedgehog couple met lips, and then tongues. Once again, Sonic and Amy felt chills rocket through their bodies and fuzzy fireworks go off in their heads. When the kiss broke, the hedgehogs smiled, and they both spoke at the same time. "I will _never_ get tired of kissing you."

They snuggled together again, and once the movie ended, Sonic turned off the TV and DVD player. He went downstairs and locked the door, then rejoined Amy in bed.

The pink hedgehog snuggles close to her blue boyfriend. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you."

Sonic wraps his arms around Amy. "Goodnight Amy. I love you too."

They kiss and fall asleep, smiles on their faces.


	5. Dinner With A Special Dessert

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 5 – Dinner With A Special Dessert

Sonic is the first to wake up. His emerald green eyes look over the luscious body of one Amy Rose, sleeping close to him. He's very happy that he and Amy are together. It felt so good to be able to tell Amy that he loved her. She felt the same way, and never hesitated to show it. The pink hedgehog got so upset whenever Sonic ran away. Now, with Dr Robotnik gone, the blue hedgehog has no need to run away anymore.

Amy's green eyes slowly open, and they turn to meet Sonic's eyes. "Good morning my love."

Sonic and Amy kiss and it soon turns into a heavy French kissing session. Yet again, the fuzzy fireworks make themselves known. The hedgehog couple didn't want the kiss to end, but it did, though it wasn't for a few minutes.

Sonic smiles. "Remember what today is Ames?"

She nods. "You still haven't told me where we're going."

The blue hedgehog winked. "You'll see baby."

Amy's green eyes took on a sparkle and she once again tried to use the Puppy Face on Sonic. "Pleeeeeease Sonikku?"

Sonic laughed. "I'll tell you this. You'll need that dress."

Amy frowned. "I know that already. Tell me something else."

He smiles. "Fine. It's a _very_ nice place."

Amy giggles. "You know you want to tell me something else."

Sonic shook his head, the tousled quills moving freely. "If I did I'd spoil it."

The pink hedgehog smiled, moving her own tousled quills from her eyes. "Alright Sonic. I'll get a shower, and then we can go for a walk in the park. Okay?"

Sonic nodded. "I'll take one after you, and meet you on the porch, okay?"

Amy nods, kisses Sonic on the nose, and goes across the hallway to the bathroom. After she left, Sonic bolted downstairs to the phone, and dialed a number.

Waiting a few seconds, Sonic spoke. "Yes, I'd like to rent one tonight…."

_**-30 minutes later, in the park-**_

The two hedgehogs are seen walking hand-in-hand through the middle of the Station Square park. A few people took some pictures, going "Awwww" and wondering if the hedgehog couple saw them. It wouldn't have mattered. Sonic and Amy were so in love they didn't even need to look where they were going. It was like their love was guiding them around.

They didn't even know that a TV reporter had walked up to them, TV crew and all. "I'm out here asking couples if they have any plans later for their partner."

Turning to Sonic and Amy, who still hadn't noticed him, the reporter asks his question. "So Sonic, do you and your partner have any plans later?"

Sonic turned and nearly jumped when he saw the reporter and TV crew. With a confused look on his face Sonic asks his own question. "When did _you _get here?"

The reporter sweat dropped, then spoke again. "Sorry to surprise you. I asked if you two had any plans for later today."

The blue hedgehog smiled. "I can't say yet, because it's something very special."

The reporter chuckles. "Not even a hint?"

Sonic shakes his head, giving Amy a wink. "Only one other person knows where I'm going, and they'd probably deny knowing anyway."

This made the TV crew chuckle. Sonic wasn't giving any hints, and didn't look like he planned to. The reporter smiled. "Can you tell me who that person is?"

Again, Sonic shook his head, picking some lint off of his gray shirt and black shorts. "No. If they want to come out and say who they are, then they can. I'm not saying anything."

With that Sonic and Amy resume walking. The reporter turned to the TV crew. "I think we found the perfect couple, though Sonic didn't give up any information."

Shrugging, the group moves on to another couple. Sonic smiled at his pink lover, who was wearing a light pink shirt with a red skirt and red sandals.

She had stopped wearing headbands since Sonic loved the fact her quills moved in the breeze. "You look really cute in that outfit Ames."

Her pink fur turned a shade of reddish pink as Amy blushed. "You look cute in anything Sonikku."

With his fur turning purple, Sonic kissed Amy, and they continued their walk. Then, Sonic got a text message from Tails. It reads: _'I have nothing to say about the news article regarding Robotnik's death, Sonic.'_

Chuckling, Sonic shows the message to Amy who frowns until Sonic explains how Robotnik died. As they walked, Sonic and Amy only stared at each other. Eventually they make it back to Sonic's house, where they watched movies on TV until it was time to get ready for their date.

_**-7:30 PM, Sonic's porch-**_

The royal blue hedgehog waited on his porch, quills slicked back and wearing his blue suit and black dress shoes. He was waiting for Amy to finish changing into her dress. Neither hedgehog knew what the other was wearing, so it would be a surprise. Sonic's anticipation was mounting. He was nervous, but so was Amy. She nearly fell down the stairs in Sonic's house from being so anxious.

Walking out onto the porch, Amy locked the door, and turned to Sonic. "What do you think stud?"

Sonic nearly fainted when he saw his pink girlfriend. "Whoa…"

Amy giggles. "Same to you, baby. Now, how are we getting to our destination?"

Sonic smiles. "Your question will be answered in 3… 2… 1…"

Sonic pointed to the black limo that was rolling up the driveway to Sonic's house. There was a shocked silence as Amy tried to form words and failed. The blue blur picked the speechless Amy Rose up bridal style, and climbed into the black limo.

As it drove along, Sonic looked at Amy, who finally found words…. Well, one word. "How…?"

Sonic laughed. "I wanted this to be a night to remember Ames."

She nuzzles Sonic, who holds her close. "I love you Sonic. So much."

Sonic nuzzles back. "I love you too Amy Rose. More than you know."

After half an hour the limo rolled up in front of their destination. Sonic stepped out and helped Amy out of the limo.

She then realized why Sonic kept quiet about the place. "Oh Sonic…"

The hedgehog couple was standing outside the new Olive Garden that Tails had recommended they go to for their date.

Sonic turned to Amy. "You see why I had to keep quiet about it now?"

All the pink hedgehog could do was nod. The sturdy blue hedgehog took Amy's hand and led her inside the 5 star restaurant. The hostess asked how many people would be eating. "Two" was Sonic's answer. Getting two menus, the hostess leads Sonic and Amy to a booth and placed the menus on the table. "Your waitress will be here in a few minutes."

Nodding, Sonic and Amy look over the menus. Soon, they have what they want to eat in mind, and they put the menus back on the table. Sonic then saw Amy staring at him. "Amy? You alright?"

She snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, Sonic! Why did you have to interrupt my fantasy?"

Sonic laughed. "What was your fantasy about?"

Amy blushed and lowered her voice so she didn't draw attention to them. "Well… It was about you and me…. Doing 'it'…."

Sonic smiles. "If you want, we can make that happen later tonight."

The pink hedgehog's green eyes lit up. "Really Sonikku?"

The blue hero nods. "If we're both feeling up to it, sure."

Then the waitress came to the table. "Hi guys, and welcome to Olive Garden. I'm Rachel, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Are you ready to order?"

Sonic nodded. "You first Ames."

Amy smiled. "I'll have the fettucine alfredo and a sweet tea please."

Rachel nodded and turned to Sonic. He looks over the menu and then looks at Rachel. "I'll have the same please."

Rachel nodded and went to get their orders taking the menus with her.

_**-1 hour later-**_

Sonic and Amy had eaten, paid for the meal, left a nice tip for Rachel, and were now riding home in the limo. Once it arrived at Sonic's house, the hedgehog couple got out. Sonic tipped the limo driver, and then he carried Amy inside. Closing and locking the door, Sonic and Amy kissed, their tongues soon meeting and wrestling with each other.

But something was different about this kiss. There was more passion, more lust in this kiss. When the kiss broke, Sonic and Amy looked into each other's eyes. Sonic saw the want in Amy's green eyes, and she saw the love in his emerald eyes.

Whispering into Sonic's ears, Amy made tingles race down Sonic's spine. "Your room in 5 minutes. Be there. I'll be waiting."

Walking slowly up the stairs Amy gave Sonic a naughty wink and went into Sonic's room, closing the door. Sonic sat down on his couch, and waited for the 5 minutes to pass. When it did Sonic bolted to his room and knocked on the door.

**WARNING: The rest of this chapter is a SonAmy lemon. If you're under 16 (going by FF's standards) you should NOT continue to read the chapter. This story is rated M for a reason. Go to Chapter 6. **

"Come in Sonic." Doing as the sultry voice asked, the blue hedgehog opened the door to his room. There he saw candles lit, giving the room a secluded glow. The lights were off and Sonic shut the door behind him.

His eyes then fell on Amy, who was lying on his bed with only part of the bed sheets covering her now naked body. "Amy?"

The pink hedgehog smiled, looking at Sonic with lustful green eyes. "I've been waiting for you Sonic. Off with your clothes and don't make me wait."

Sonic was undressed in a flash, standing naked in Amy's view. "Much better" was her reply. Amy rolled off the bed, and walked to her blue lover. Amy's large breasts bounced with each step and her hips swayed with a sensual motion. Sonic was instantly turned on, his 8 inch member rising with each step Amy took.

As soon as Amy got to him Sonic crushed his lips against hers, his hands finding a place on her hips. Amy's hands entwined around Sonic's neck, gently pulling on his long quills. Sonic purred and deepened the kiss, his hands gently rubbing Amy's back. She purred as well, her tongue tracing around his fangs, making her body heat up.

Sonic felt chills down his spine when Amy traced his fangs with her soft tongue. He lifted Amy back onto the bed and began trailing kisses down her incredible body. The sakura hedgehog moaned, her hormones going into overdrive. Her blue stud reached the large breasts, and Amy nodded to Sonic's gaze, giving him permission to proceed.

Nodding, Sonic leaned his head toward the left nipple which was a dark pink color and soft to the touch. Amy moaned as she felt his soft tongue gently sweep her nipple and she pulled Sonic's head to her peach colored breast. "More Sonic."

He smiles and gently begins to suckle, making Amy shudder with the pleasure it gave her. "Ohhh, Sonic…"

Teasing the nipple erect Sonic pinched it with his teeth and held on as he flicked it with his tongue. Again Amy shudders, moaning softly. "Oh yes."

The pink hedgehog then started grinding her hips on Sonic's thigh, telling him that she wanted Sonic inside her and _now_. The blue speedster chuckled. "Not quite yet."

Moving his head to the right nipple Sonic teased that one erect and repeated the same teeth pinching while rubbing the left nipple with his thumb. Beads of sweat began forming on Amy's forehead as she pressed her womanhood harder against Sonic's thigh.

Sonic moves away from Amy's breasts now, taking his gloves off and throwing them to the floor. Amy removes her gloves, moaning with every kiss Sonic put on her body. Hearing his pink girlfriend moan his name was driving Sonic crazy inside.

Finally reaching Amy's flower Sonic looks at Amy. "May I?"

Amy nods and Sonic lowers his face to Amy's core. His soft tongue began tracing a path around her opening, making wave after wave of tingling pleasure roar through Amy's writhing body. The blue hedgehog then took hold of Amy's dark pink nipples and gently pinched them as he continued to sweep her lower region.

Amy's moans nearly deafened Sonic as they turned into really loud yells. "YES! SONIC, MORE! PLEASE!"

Sonic smiled. He liked hearing Amy scream for more. Using his teeth again, Sonic took a gentle hold of Amy's clitoris and flicked it with his tongue while pinching and twisting Amy's nipples.

Now Amy was screaming at full volume. _"OH YES! KEEP GOING! PLEASE SONIKKU!"_

Now the blue hero lets go of Amy's clitoris, burying his face as far as it could go into Amy's flower. His tongue snakes out again, searching for the elusive G Spot. Keeping his hands on Amy's nipples, Sonic searches and soon does find Amy's G Spot. The cobalt hedgehog's tongue massages the area, making the sakura hedgehog start bucking wildly in pleasure. No one had ever touched Amy like this, and she _loved_ it. What made it better for Amy was the fact that it was Sonic doing this to her.

Another minute passes, and Amy grabs Sonic's long quills, holding tight as her orgasm erupts, screaming Sonic's name. _"SONIC!"_

The orgasm lasts about 8 seconds as Amy holds Sonic in place. The blue hedgehog took the time to clean up Amy's juices and then sat up, smiling at his pink lover.

Her quills were stuck to her forehead, and sweat was making her fur and skin glisten. "S-Sonic…. No one has ever touched me like that…. It felt so wonderful…. Give me a minute though, and I'll return the favor."

Sonic nods and waits for Amy to recover. Once she does Amy pushes Sonic onto his back, and kisses him. "My turn now."

Amy crawled down to Sonic's 8 inch member, which seemed to be waiting for her. Licking her lips Amy's shining green eyes looked into Sonic's emerald eyes as she took hold of Sonic's manhood and began sucking on the tip, her right hand moving up and down. The blue blur shudders, his hands curling around some of the bed sheets.

Amy removed her hand and began bobbing her head up and down along Sonic's shaft. Sonic began moaning Amy's name and it was music to her ears.

Her next move surprised him as Amy took all 8 inches of Sonic's member into her mouth. "Ohh Amy, that feels good."

Amy put her right hand back on Sonic's shaft and put her left hand on his testicles, creating a three-front action. The right hand stroked Sonic's massive manhood, her mouth and tongue teased the tip, and her left hand rubbed his fuzzy testicles.

Sonic went _crazy_, moaning Amy's name loudly as shivers of pleasure tore through his muscular body. "Ohh Amy! I-I'm going to cum!"

The pink hedgehog moaned in anticipation. In a few moments, Sonic erupted in orgasm, large jets of his seed rocketing into Amy's mouth. She took every drop and swallowed the entire load after showing Sonic her mouthful of his seed.

Sonic managed three words. "Damn that's hot."

Amy now lay on her back, spreading her legs and revealing her drenched womanhood. "I'm ready for you Sonikku."

Sonic hesitated. "Is this your first time Amy?"

The pink hedgehog nodded. "It is, but I trust you to be gentle Sonic."

The royal blue hedgehog crawled over to his bedside table and checked his condom supply. "I have one condom left."

Amy grins. "You're using it tonight. But since you asked me if it was my first time, I think it's only fair that you tell me if this is your first time."

Sonic frowns. "Sadly it's not. My first time was with Sally when we were together, but I'm not worried about that. Right now I'm focused on you."

Amy grabs the blue hedgehog and gives him a very passionate kiss, her green eyes burning brightly. "Get the condom and get going."

Doing as he was bidden Sonic puts the condom on his member and crawls back on the bed. "Just letting you know, this will hurt babe."

She smiles. "I trust you Sonic. Make me yours."

Leaning down Sonic kisses Amy as his shaft slides into her drenched core. When he reaches Amy's virgin wall Sonic breaks the kiss and looks at Amy with concern in his emerald green eyes. Amy nods, her jade green eyes shining. The hedgehogs kissed again as Sonic pushed through Amy's wall. She gasps as the pain ripped through her body and grips Sonic's fur tightly. The blue hedgehog gently kisses Amy's tears away.

After a minute, Amy bumps her hips against Sonic's hips, telling him he can continue. Sonic began gently thrusting, nibbling on Amy's neck, shoulders, and ears.

Amy shivers as the tingles raced through her body. 'Wow… Sonic's so good at this… Even in my dreams I didn't think making love to Sonic would feel this good.'

Sonic gently begins tweaking Amy's large nipples as he once again locks lips and tongues with his pink lover. Amy moans loudly, the pleasure rippling through her body though her moans were muffled since she and Sonic were kissing. Breaking the kiss, the blue hero trails his lips to Amy's large nipples, removing his hands from them.

For a second or two Sonic just watched as Amy's large breasts bounced with each thrust he made, her moans music to his ears. "Oh Sonic…. This feels incredible…. More!"

Sonic obliges, tweaking one nipple and gently licking the other. Amy began screaming at full volume. "YES SONIKKU! JUST LIKE THAT! OHH!"

The blue hedgehog began alternating nipples, loving the sounds Amy was making with his actions. "Yes! YES! OH! AH! MF! MORE SONIC!"

This time Sonic begins to suckle on his pink girlfriend's nipples, which sends Amy over the edge. Her orgasm erupts and it was strong. So strong in fact, as Amy screamed Sonic's name in ecstasy, her body shook as the climax roared through her.

Sonic got a surprise as he felt Amy's juices hit his thighs and drip slowly down his legs. "Damn. Ames, I think you just…"

She nods. "I felt it. Give me a minute…. Or two…. I need to catch my breath."

Sonic chuckles. "So do I. Thanks."

A few minutes pass and then Amy mounts Sonic, keeping his member inside her drenched core. "My turn Sonikku."

Sonic nodded, then Amy begins riding Sonic's thick organ, moaning his name. Sonic held on to Amy's hips to help support her. 'For a first-timer, Amy's doing really well. I didn't expect her to be this good.'

Amy got a new feeling being on top of her blue boyfriend. She felt dominant over him, and this feeling made her body heat up again. Turning around, Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's strong legs and used only her hips to ride Sonic's manhood.

Positioned this way Sonic's thick shaft stimulated Amy's back wall which made her begin yelling and almost screaming in pleasure. "Ah! Oh! Mmhh! Oohhh! This feels so good!"

Hearing this made Sonic shudder with pleasure. "Go faster Ames."

She obliges immediately, her grip around Sonic's legs tightening. "Oh! Oh! Sonic! I love you! AH!"

Sonic nods. "I love you too Amy!"

Sonic gently began thrusting up when Amy went down, giving him deeper penetration, which Amy enjoyed. "Deeper Sonic!"

Now Sonic rolls Amy onto her back and really begins to pound her womanhood, slamming all 8 inches of his manhood as deep as he could.

Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's back, being careful about his quills and screaming as wave after wave of ecstasy rocketed through her stunning body. "YES! AH! OH! SONIC! YES! MORE! PLEASE!" Panting heavily Sonic railed her at full speed, and Amy screamed as loud as she could with each thrust. Soon, Sonic felt himself getting close to orgasm. "A-Amy! I'm going to c-cum!"

The sakura hedgehog shouted back. "AH! ME TOO! UH!"

Several thrusts later Sonic and Amy orgasm at the same time. Sonic holds tightly to Amy as he unloads his seed, though it was again caught by the condom. He also screamed her name as his orgasm ripped through his body. "AMY!"

As she climaxed Amy dug her claws into Sonic's back, drawing blood and shaking as the powerful orgasm tore through her. The pink hedgehog also screamed Sonic's name again. "SONIC!"

A few minutes later Sonic has discarded the used condom and rejoined Amy in bed. Both hedgehogs were out of energy, and Sonic was surprised he could even walk or stand after making love to Amy as hard as he did. Climbing under the sheets covering his huge bed, Sonic soon has Amy in his arms. They were out of breath and knew they would be sore for a few days.

The candles would burn out overnight, and their lavender scent mixed with the hedgehogs' pheromones. This made a very calming mix, and helped Sonic and Amy relax after their furious love-making. The sakura hedgehog was still shaking from her last climax, but she was too exhausted to care.

Curling up to her blue stud Amy puts her head on Sonic's strong chest, tracing small circles on it with a delicate finger. "That…. Was….. Amazing."

Sonic smiles. Amy's quills were matted with sweat and tangled in several places. Sonic wasn't much better, since his quills were still slicked back but also tangled.

Amy yawned and closed her shining jade green eyes. "I love you Sonikku."

Sonic kissed Amy, and closed his emerald green eyes. "I love you too Ames."

They were asleep in minutes, tired but smiling contently.


	6. Sally's Trial Part 1

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 6 – Sally's Trial Part 1

A few months pass, and we find Sonic at his living room table reading a letter from the Station Square Justice Department. He had to perform jury duty on a case. Amy joined him after showering, wearing a pink sundress and matching sandals. She had been chosen as a juror on this case as well, but because Sonic was also on the jury, Amy had been replaced, since it was possible she could sway Sonic's decision.

Leaning her head on Sonic's shoulder, Amy sighed. "What case is it?"

Sonic frowned. "The one you were removed from. It's Sally's trial."

Amy frowned. "Why this one?"

He shrugged. "I'm not any happier about it than you are, but I swore an oath that being your boyfriend wouldn't factor into my decision. It'll take me a few minutes to get to the courthouse, and you're welcome to come along. Just don't jump Sally when she comes in."

Amy giggles. "Let's go then."

The hedgehogs walk out to the porch and Sonic locks the door. Picking Amy up bridal style, Sonic bolts to the courthouse.

_**-Station Square Courthouse-**_

Sonic and Amy arrive at the courthouse, and the blue blur puts his pink lover down. Amy picks a seat far from where Sally would be entering and Sonic occupied the head juror's chair. 8 other jurors were there and Sonic would be the tiebreaker in case of a tie vote.

Sally entered wearing the bright orange prison jumpsuit. She'd somehow escaped from prison and taken down Mina Mongoose, another of Sonic's close female friends. Sally was planning another attack on Amy Rose but was captured and returned to jail before she got the chance. There Sally stayed until her trial date.

It was now July the 8th. The cold air in the courtroom contrasted sharply with the hot outside air. The judge appeared, and the trial began. For two hours both sides called witnesses for and against Sally Acorn. Then out of nowhere, Amy was called to the stand, much to her horror and Sonic's shock.

Slowly taking the stand, the pink hedgehog looked to her blue lover, who gave her a smile. This restored her confidence.

The lawyer for the victims approached Amy. "Miss Amy Rose, I understand you were attacked by Sally Acorn. Is that correct?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, I was."

The lawyer continues. "What did she use?"

Amy shuddered, thinking back to that night nearly four months ago. "She-She used a pipe…. Dr Robotnik trapped Sonic, and held me while Sally beat me senseless with a pipe…. I barely recall Sonic struggling to get to me, but he couldn't…. I blacked out and awoke in the hospital. I was sore, cut, and bruised. Sonic was there, and told me about everything that happened before and after I blacked out."

Amy turns her green eyes to the squirrel princess. "Why Sally?"

Here Amy began crying which was nearly more than Sonic could bear. The judge frowned and dismissed Amy from the stand. The pink hedgehog returned to her seat, the tears eventually stopping their flow from her eyes. A few testimonies later it was Sally's turn to testify.

The victim lawyer came to the stand. "Sally Acorn, why did you attack Amy Rose and Mina Mongoose?"

Sally smiled. "It all goes back to what we have in common. Amy Rose, Mina, and I all dated Sonic at one point. I want him back, and I decided to take out my competition any way I could. I didn't know Amy Rose had survived, and after I killed Mina I decided to get another crack at Amy once I found out she had."

The victim lawyer frowned, as did Sally's lawyer. The victim lawyer scratched his head. "Has Sonic expressed any interest in taking you back?"

Sally glares at Sonic, her blue eyes flashing. "No, which is why I had to take Mina and Amy out. I'd have no competition, and he'd have no choice."

The judge dismisses Sally from the stand and turns to the jury. "You may now go deliberate. Sally's being charged with aggravated murder, so keep that in mind."

The 9 jurors enter their chambers, located well away from the courtroom. They all knew it wouldn't take very long, and after 10 minutes of deliberation the jurors voted. 4 guilty, 4 not guilty. Four found Sally guilty because Sally pretty much confessed on the stand. Four found her not guilty because Sally was once a princess and may still hold a lot of power.

Much to his disappointment Sonic held the swing vote. One juror turns to him. "Well Sonic, it seems you'll be sealing Sally's fate. What's your decision?"

The blue hero sighs. "Sally was once my girlfriend. I left her because her mental state came into question. She may be a former princess, but even they have to face the justice system at some point. Go on out there, and I'll announce the verdict when I reach a solid decision."

_**-Back in the courtroom-**_

8 of the 9 jurors return to the courtroom and the judge gives them a look. "Where's Sonic?"

A female juror replies. "He'll be in soon to announce the verdict."

A few moments go by and the blue hedgehog comes back into the courtroom, his face like stone. The judge smiles and turns to Sally. "Sally Acorn, do you have anything to say before sentence is passed?"

The former princess stands. "I want to say I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. Also, Sonic…. I love you."

The silence was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Sonic's emerald green eyes flashed. The judge turned to Sonic. "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

Sonic nods, his deep voice echoing to every part of the courtroom. "We have Your Honor."

The judge gave a nod. "How do you find?"

Sonic took a breath, and turned his anger-laden emerald eyes to Sally, seeming to pierce right through her blue eyes. "On the charge of aggravated murder, we find Sally Acorn guilty."

Everyone in the courtroom was shocked, most of all, Sally herself. The judge picked up his wooden gavel. "Sally Acorn, you are hereby sentenced to 5 years in a maximum security prison without possibility of parole or good behavior."

The judge bangs the wooden gavel once and Sally was led out of the courtroom, tears streaming down her face. The judge adjourned the court session and Sonic put his head in his hands.

Amy Rose dashed over to him, concern in her jade green eyes. "Sonikku? Are you okay?"

The blue hedgehog shook his head. "Not at all. That was probably the hardest decision I've ever made. I didn't _want_ to send Sally to jail, but she broke the law and she has to suffer the consequences."

The pink hedgehog nodded. "Want to go to the beach? Maybe find a secluded place…" Here Amy lowers her voice. "... Maybe make sweet love like we always do at your house and my house."

Sonic grins. "Let's go then Ames."

Sonic picks Amy up bridal style and the hedgehog couple rockets out of the courtroom.

_**-At the beach, 5 minutes later-**_

After stopping to get their bathing suits and Sonic's body board the two hedgehogs arrive at the beach. Sonic bolts to an empty spot, puts Amy down, and runs into the cool water. It's a huge contrast to the hot sand, and the blue waves were curling nicely. There were plenty of surfers around, but none where Sonic and Amy were located.

Sonic walks into the water about 30 feet and finds himself neck deep in the water. A few more steps finds Sonic only knee deep in water thanks to a sandbar. The blue hero didn't know it, but his pink girlfriend was taking pictures of him. Could you blame her? Sonic was in the water without fear now. Perhaps the pictures were for their friends. Maybe it was the start of a really kinky idea. It could even be the fact Amy thought a wet Sonic was really hot. Either way, Amy would get a lot of pictures while they were there.

A wave came toward Sonic that was over his head and he grins. "Sweet."

Paddling the board Sonic caught the wave and rode it in to shore with Amy taking pictures the whole time.

Sonic rode 20 more waves and then walked to Amy, who was still on the sand. "Ames, the point of going to the beach is to go swimming."

The sakura hedgehog giggles. "Only if you carry me out there."

Sonic laughs. "Why? You have two legs that aren't broken."

Amy uses the Puppy Face on her blue stud. "Pleeeeease?"

How could Sonic resist the pouting look with the sparkling jade green eyes? He'd done it before, but this was one of the many times he couldn't resist that look. 'Dammit. The Puppy Face again.'

Sonic smiled, dropped the body board, and picked Amy up bridal style. He wasted no time in getting the laughing Amy to the sandbar, putting her down, and pulling her to him.

Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's neck, laying her head on his shoulder and sighing contently. "I love you Sonic."

He smiles. "I love you too Amy Rose."

The hedgehogs lock eyes, then lips and eventually tongues as the world seemed to vanish around them. Even after four months as a couple Sonic and Amy still felt the fireworks when they kissed. Slowly the kiss broke, leaving Sonic and Amy wanting more.

Amy spoke first. "Sonic? I think I want you."

The blue speedster nodded. "Same here, but I don't want to run home. Let's find a secluded place."

Looking around while walking to shore Sonic and Amy find a rental cottage. "Perfect" they said together. Picking up their things, the two hedgehogs entered the cottage property from the beach side. Sonic checked to make sure no one was home. Lucky for them, the cottage was empty.

Returning to his pink lover Sonic delivered the good news. "No one here but us Ames."

Tossing a condom to Sonic Amy presses her soft lips against his lips. "Then let's get started Sonikku."

Closing the door to the bathroom they were located in Sonic and Amy let their feelings take over.

_**-1 hour later-**_

Sonic is seen carrying a giggling Amy Rose full speed down the beach back toward Amy's house. The pink hedgehog was experiencing what drove Sonic to run all the time, and she loved it. Upon arriving at Amy's house, the couple took a minute to straighten their quills, and then went inside.

As Amy showered, Sonic turned on the TV, but his attention was focused on what the future held with Amy Rose. 'You know, she's not so bad. I don't know why I didn't tell her how I felt sooner. Then again, I couldn't since Robotnik would have used my feelings against both of us. With him gone and Sally in jail, I think a happy future with Amy might be possible. I'll give it a few months, and see how things go.'

Meanwhile, Amy was thinking about the future as well. 'I wonder what the future holds for me and Sonikku. So far, things have been pretty good. I can't complain. Sonic's proving to be an excellent boyfriend. I really hope he asks me to marry him one day! Oh that would be so incredible! Does he want to have children? I'll have to ask him that at some point.'

Amy finishes her shower and decides on a red tank top and a pink skirt with red sandals. Sonic was about to go shower when Amy stopped him. "Sonic? Can we talk?"

The blue hedgehog looked confused but nodded. "Sure Amy. What's on your mind?"

Brushing her soft quills Amy joins Sonic on the couch. "Well, our future is on my mind. I've been doing some thinking, and I want to know where you see our relationship going."

Sonic smiled. "Well at the moment I'm just fine with things as they are. If we both feel ready, and if we're still together in a few months, I might just ask you to marry me. I'd also like to have kids someday, but that's still a long time from now. That's where I see our relationship going."

Amy hugs Sonic tightly, nuzzling him under his chin. "You had better be around. Remember, you promised you'd never leave me."

Sonic nodded. "Yes, and you promised that as well. Still, things may not work out, which is why I want to wait a bit before deciding on a possible marriage. I want to make sure we're both ready for that step."

Amy nods. "I understand. I love you Sonic."

Sonic kisses her. "I love you too."

Cuddling together the hedgehog couple watched various movies playing on TV. Before they knew it, midnight had come. Sonic carried the sleeping Amy to her room and placed her in bed. He then turned off all the lights, the TV, and locked the door.

Meanwhile, Amy had woken up and changed into red pajamas with pink patterns on them. When Sonic came back to Amy's room he climbed under the sheets and snuggled with Amy. "Goodnight Ames. I love you."

Amy sighed happily. "I love you too Sonikku. So much."

They share a kiss and fall asleep, dreaming about the future.


	7. A Birthday With Lots Of Romance

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 7 – A Birthday With Lots Of Romance

August rolls around and Amy Rose's birthday was coming soon. In fact, it was one week away. The pink hedgehog was busy writing the party invites. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge, Cream, and Shadow were being invited. Well, Sonic was pretty much invited anyway, since he was Amy's boyfriend.

As the pink hedgehog put the invites in the mailbox, she began thinking. 'I hope they all show up. Sonic mentioned that he had a special present for me… I wonder what it could be.' She went back inside to finish planning the party.

_**-1 week later-**_

The day of the party had arrived. Amy Rose was beyond excited and could barely contain herself as she bought the last of the groceries for her party.

Sonic happened to see Amy and ran over to her. "Hey babe. How are you?"

Amy kissed her blue lover. "Hey sexy. I'm just getting the last of the decorations and groceries for my party. You're still coming right?"

Sonic smiled. "Of course Ames. I said I had a special present for you, and I won't let you down."

The jade eyes of the sakura hedgehog lit up. "Oh Sonikku! Thank you so much! I can't wait until tonight."

The cobalt speedster smiled. "Me either. Let's get this stuff to your house."

Amy took a bag, Sonic took a bag, and the two hedgehogs walked to Amy's house hand-in-hand.

_**-8 PM, Party Time-**_

The time for Amy's 20th birthday had arrived. Amy was excited, and the doorbell rang a few times. It was Cream and Tails, both carrying wrapped boxes. "Happy birthday Amy!"

The pink hedgehog hugs them both. "Thanks guys. Come on in."

The fox-rabbit couple entered the decorated living room and put their presents on the table. They entered the kitchen, and helped themselves to the drinks and food in the kitchen. There was no alcohol at the party even though Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Tikal, and Rouge were over 21.

The next two to arrive were Knuckles and Tikal, carrying a large box. "Happy 20th Amy."

Amy helped Tikal with the box and then she heard Knuckles from the kitchen. "What? No alcohol?"

The pink hedgehog laughed. "Not at this party Knuckles."

Shadow and Rouge appear in the living room thanks to Chaos Control. Rouge gives Amy a small box. "Happy birthday hon."

Amy hugged Rouge and put the box on the table with the other presents. Looking around Amy realizes one guest is missing. 'Where's Sonic?'

Just then, a knock was heard. Amy opened her door and there stood Sonic. "Happy birthday baby."

Amy hugged him tightly. "YAY! You're here Sonikku!"

The blue hero smiled, hugging her back. "I told you I'd be here."

He walked inside, and Amy closed the door while giving him a frown. "Sonic, where's my present?"

Sonic gave her a wink. "You'll get it I promise. Now enjoy your party."

Knuckles kicked on the music and the partiers started dancing. Tikal was with Knuckles, Cream with Tails, Rouge with Shadow, and Amy, of course, with Sonic. After about an hour it was time for the presents to be opened. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow snuck out of the house while Cream, Tikal, and Rouge watched Amy open her presents.

The one from Tails was a GPS unit specially made for Sonic tracking. Tails had left a note that said it would take about 10 hours for the tracker to lock on to Sonic's DNA, but once it did Sonic could be found anywhere.

Cream's present was a bottle of lavender perfume with a special ingredient that made Sonic go crazy for her when she wore it. The pink hedgehog smiled at the rabbit. "How did you know, Cream?"

The rabbit smiles. "I know you better than anyone here except Sonic."

Rouge's present was an amethyst bracelet to match Amy's pink and purple sundresses. The present from Knuckles and Tikal was a karaoke system since Amy had such a wonderful singing voice. Shadow, being who he is, hadn't gotten a present for Amy.

That was all the presents…. Well, all the presents that were in the house. Amy looked around, her eyes filling with concern. "The guys are gone!"

Rouge smiles. "Go outside."

Amy bolts into her front yard, which was brightly lit with lights powered by the house. In her yard, Amy saw Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow with musical instruments, also powered by the house. Sonic and Tails had guitars, Shadow on the bass, and Knuckles on the drums.

The royal blue hedgehog spoke to Amy. "I told you I had a special present Amy. Here it is."

Sonic counted off the beat. "1, 2, 3, 4."

Amy's confusion turned to excitement as the song played because she recognized it. Sonic was singing "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden, and as he sang Amy's jade green eyes filled with tears of happiness. Her blue stud hit every note, word, and guitar chord perfectly. Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow didn't mess up either.

Once the song ended Amy Rose waited until Sonic put his guitar down and then ran to him, hugging him tightly and laying several kisses on his face. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you! No one's ever sung to me before! Oh Sonikku!"

Here Amy buries her face in Sonic's blue shirt, tears of happiness falling from her eyes. Sonic held Amy, gently rubbing her back and mouthing "Thank you" to Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow. They give him a thumbs up and then join their partners on the porch, watching Sonic and Amy. The blue hedgehog lifted his pink lover's head and gently kissed her. Amy wasted no time in deepening the kiss, her tongue meeting Sonic's tongue. The other couples gave a group "Awwww" as they watched.

Tails spoke for everyone. "If ever there was a perfect love, Sonic and Amy are sharing it."

Everyone agreed as they watched the hedgehog couple make out. Then something unexpected happens. The other three couples begin to get infected by Sonic and Amy's love bug. Tails takes Cream's hand, and they head to the guest bedroom. Knuckles and Tikal go in, and occupy the bathroom. Shadow and Rouge take the couch, and eventually Sonic and Amy come in, still kissing.

Somehow the hedgehog couple makes it to Amy's room. It's a good thing Amy lived a decent distance from anyone, because for the next three hours, loud moans and screams could be heard from Amy's house. Around midnight, the last sounds stop, and the last light goes out. It was from Amy's room, and once the light went out all was silent for the remainder of the night.

_**-The morning after, 9 AM-**_

The scene in Amy's house looked like this: Rouge was on her back and lying on Shadow's chest. They hadn't left the couch all night. Knuckles and Tikal were sprawled in Amy's bathtub. Cream was lying on Tails' chest in the guest bedroom. Sonic and Amy were cuddled together in Amy's bedroom. Everyone had smiles on their faces, including Shadow.

Rouge wakes up and gently wakes the black hedgehog. After getting dressed they walk outside and use Chaos Control to leave the party, taking the musical stuff and lights with them. Knuckles and Tikal are next to wake up, and they write a thank you note before leaving. After them were Tails and Cream. They walk into the kitchen, and Tails began making pancakes.

Cream sat at the table, chuckling. "That was some night Tails."

The fox nodded. "I don't know what happened to cause the sex-fest last night. One of those moments I guess."

The pancakes wake Sonic and Amy up and they soon enter the kitchen. Amy speaks first. "Thanks Tails."

Sonic yawns. "Sorry. Yeah, this is much appreciated little bro."

The twin tailed fox chuckled. "It's no problem at all."

Soon, Tails had made enough pancakes for all four of them. While Sonic wasn't looking, Amy snuck the Sonic tracker into Sonic's pancakes. The blue hero didn't have a clue as he ate, and he smiled at Amy, who smiled back. After half an hour, everyone had eaten.

Sonic wiped the crumbs from his face. "Thanks Tails. Those were some good pancakes."

Tails and Cream helped clean up from the party and breakfast, then left. Sonic turned to Amy. "Well, what do we do now?"

Amy's jade green eyes meet Sonic's emerald green eyes. "Well, we need to shower, and then I think we should go shopping for some fall clothing."

Sonic agrees, and in half an hour, the hedgehog couple is seen walking toward the mall.

_**-Several hours later-**_

Sonic and Amy walk to Amy's house. Amy checks the mail and finds a letter from Sally Acorn. She reads it, and begins shaking. "SONIC!"

The blue hedgehog is beside her in a flash. "What is it?"

The shaking pink hedgehog gives Sonic the letter. Frowning, Sonic reads the letter. It says: _'I may be in jail, but that won't stop me from getting to you again. You'll never know when my attack will happen. All the better for me.' _

Sonic folds up the letter, and puts it in a pocket in his blue shorts. Turning to Amy, Sonic motioned to the house. "Get enough clothes for a week and make it quick. Knowing Sally something could happen at any time."

Amy bolts into her house, and comes back out in 5 minutes. Sonic nods. "Well done. For now, you'll be staying at my house."

Taking her hand, Sonic and Amy walk back to his house.

_**-Sonic's house-**_

The hedgehog couple walks into Sonic's house and Amy put her things in Sonic's room. Sonic flops on the couch, head in his hands.

Amy joins him after a few minutes, wrapping her arms around his left arm. "What's wrong Sonikku?"

The blue hedgehog sighed. "It's Sally. She doesn't know when to stop, and doesn't take 'no' for an answer. It usually takes something drastic for her to get the message."

Amy turns Sonic's head to her and kisses him. "I know you'll be there to protect me Sonic."

His emerald eyes meet Amy's green eyes. "Forever and always Amy Rose."

Amy smiled. "Come on, it's bedtime."

Sonic got up and locked the door. Amy wagged her tail at Sonic, who wagged his tail back. Amy winked. "Come and get me Sonikku."

She bolted up the stairs with Sonic catching her halfway up the 10 stair staircase. Carrying Amy into his room, Sonic lays Amy on his bed, and tickles her, making tears fall from Amy's eyes. "HAHA! Stop-Hehe-Stop Sonic! Hahahahaha! P-Please! Haha!"

Sonic stops, then Amy begins tickling Sonic. "My turn!"

Sonic hits the bed, laughing and turning red in the face. "Haha! Okay-hahaha-Alright! Hehe-Amy! Hahahaha! Okay! I surrender!"

Amy relents, changes into her bedclothes, and climbs under the bed sheets. Sonic does the same. He joins her after turning off the lights. Wrapping Amy protectively in his arms, Sonic and Amy kiss. After their "I love you" to each other Sonic and Amy fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Sally Pushes Sonic To The Limit

**Note: About midway through the chapter, I spoof part of Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody". Pay close attention and listen to the song on YouTube if you must.**

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 8 – Sally Pushes Sonic To The Limit

Three days pass, and Sonic let Amy go to her house to get a jacket. Sonic was also looking over his probation notice from the Station Square Justice Department. He had been put on probation for one year because of his actions against Robotnik after the date with Amy at Twinkle Park.

However, Sonic was bothered by something else. Something felt wrong. Sonic had a bad feeling and tore out of his house toward Amy's house.

_**-Amy's house-**_

The sakura hedgehog walks out of her house with the jacket she needed. It was the jean jacket she was wearing the night Sally beat her with the pipe.

After getting off the porch Amy heard a loud voice, making her freeze in her tracks. It was Sally's voice. _"I HAVE YOU AT LAST AMY ROSE!" _

Amy tried to run, but then her house exploded. The force of the explosion knocked her unconscious and lifted her into the air.

Meanwhile, Sonic saw the huge mushroom cloud, and saw Amy flying through the air. "AMY!"

Sonic sped up to full speed, powering through the shockwave from the explosion. It slowed him down a little, but soon Sonic regained his full running speed. Covering the distance in the blink of an eye Sonic caught Amy just before she hit the ground.

Getting out his cell phone Sonic called 911. "Yes, I need an ambulance and firemen at Amy Rose's house. Please hurry."

Sonic hung up the phone and began CPR, tears coming to his eyes. "Come on Ames. Please start breathing."

It took a couple minutes, but Amy did begin breathing again, though it was slow and ragged. "Thank God."

Soon the ambulance and firemen arrive with a police officer behind them. The firemen get to work trying to put the fire out. The paramedics get Amy stabilized and take her to the hospital.

The policeman approaches Sonic. "Mr. Hedgehog I'm Commander Parkinson with the Station Square Police Department. Can you tell me what happened here?"

The blue hedgehog nodded. "Amy was just coming over to get a jacket and as I was running over I see Amy's house explode. She went flying through the air and I managed to catch her before she hit the ground. I performed CPR and Amy resumed breathing, but it was slow and ragged."

Commander Parkinson nodded. "Any idea who may have done it?"

Sonic took out the letter from Sally. He had been reading over it before running to Amy's house. "This letter was addressed to Amy Rose from Sally Acorn."

Commander Parkinson reads the letter and calls the jail Sally was located in. "Yes, this is Commander Parkinson with the Station Square Police. Get Sally Acorn ready for a visitor."

Giving the letter back to Sonic the officer climbed into his squad car. "Come on Sonic. Someone's expecting you."

Sonic climbs in and they drove to the maximum security prison.

_**-At the jail, 20 minutes later-**_

Commander Parkinson and Sonic enter the prison. They get their security passes and Sonic looks at Commander Parkinson. "You're going to need guards."

As they walked to where Sally was waiting, three prison guards join the policeman and Sonic.

When they reach Sally's waiting area, the squirrel's blue eyes light up. "Sonic! You came to see me!"

As soon as the door opens Sonic charges at Sally, eyes ablaze. It takes the guard in the room and the other three guards plus Commander Parkinson to stop Sonic from getting to the ground squirrel. Even with five people holding onto him, Sonic still manages to get within three feet of Sally Acorn.

Sonic was shaking with rage, and it was everything the four guards and Commander Parkinson could do to hold on to the enraged blue hedgehog. Sonic gave vent to his feelings. _"YOU BITCH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! THIS IS WHY I LEFT YOU IN THE __**FIRST **__PLACE!"_

Sally's eyes filled with tears. "But Sonic, all I want is to be with you again."

Sonic lurched against his five restrainers. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT ME SAYING I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE? When I left you I swore I'd never be with you again. That's never going to change, especially since you tried to kill Amy again!"

Now Sally got mad. "So what? That whore is nowhere near my level, and _YOU KNOW IT!" _

Sonic lurched again. "WRONG! You're just mad and jealous that she has me. When we were together, she was jealous of us because you had me. Now, she's got me, and you can't _stand_ it. You can't take 'no' for an answer, and now I'm going to make sure you rot in jail for the rest of your miserable life!"

Sally began crying now. She spoke to Sonic between sobs. "Y-You really think I'm miserable Sonic?"

Sonic had finally calmed down enough for the guards to let go of him, but they kept their guard up. "I didn't before, but after two attempts on Amy's life my mind has been changed. See you in court Sally."

Sonic gave Sally the bird before leaving the cell followed by Commander Parkinson. Sally was shocked at Sonic's departing action but didn't blame him. She finally saw why he was mad at her. She was led back to her regular cell while Sonic and Commander Parkinson checked out of the jail.

When they left, Sonic sighed. "I'm really sorry about my behavior, Commander. It's not like me at all."

The policeman nodded. "It's okay Sonic. I understand that Sally really upset you. Right now, go see Amy. I'll inform the police department of this development."

Sonic shook Commander Parkinson's hand and bolted to the hospital while Parkinson drove to the police precinct.

_**-Station Square Hospital-**_

Sonic arrives at the hospital and walks to the desk. "Where's Amy Rose?"

The secretary tapped a few keys on her keyboard. "She's in Room 409."

Sonic nods, and walks to the room. The sign outside the door said "Amy Rose".

Gently knocking on the door, he blue hedgehog walked into Amy's room. "Amy?"

He finds his pink lover hooked up to various machines again, but she was awake, kind of. Her eyes were closed, but she heard the door open and smiled as she recognized the voice. "Sonic… What took you so long?"

Sonic got a chair, and sat by Amy's bedside. "Sorry it took that long. I went to see Sally."

Amy took Sonic's hand, entwining her fingers in his. Her green sundress with the red bloodstains brought tears to Sonic's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't save you from the explosion."

Amy gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll be fine Sonic. How did Sally's visit go?"

The cobalt hedgehog wiped a few tears on his blue shirt, some of the tears escaping to the dark green shorts he wore. "I-I yelled at her, Amy. I swore I'd make sure she rotted in jail for the rest of her life."

Amy giggled a little. "I'd kiss you right now, but the doctor has asked me to move as little as possible. They're going to keep me overnight to make sure I'm recovering well."

Sonic turned the TV up, giving Amy a gentle kiss on the cheek. There was a news article on about Amy's house.

Sonic leaned the bed up. "You need to see this Ames."

The sakura hedgehog opened her jade green eyes and gasped when she saw what _was_ her house. The anchorwoman was describing the details as she knew them. _"From what we've gathered, this pile of ashes is what once was the house of Amy Rose. The firemen here have determined that a bomb was the source of the house's destruction. There is no trace of Amy Rose, though it's believed she survived and is recovering at the Station Square Hospital. We'll share the details as they come along." _

Amy looked at Sonic, who leaned over and held her as she cried. "Oh Sonic…. E-Everything's gone…." She broke off and just let her tears flow, her body heaving with her sobs.

Sonic gently rubber her back. "Shh… Your house may be gone, but at least you're alive, and I'm still here with you."

Amy nodded, still crying. "T-Thank you S-Sonikku. I-I love you so much."

Sonic kissed Amy's cheek gently. "You're welcome, and I love you too. Try to calm down though. You have my house, the clothes you bought earlier this week, and another chance to see Sally Acorn humiliated in court. Not all is lost."

A doctor comes in at this point. "Glad to see you're here Sonic. Amy was asking for you for quite some time."

Sonic frowns. "If it's alright I'd like to stay with Amy overnight."

The doctor smiles. "Of course. There will be times when the nurses will need to check her vitals and all that, so just keep that in mind okay?"

Sonic nodded and the doctor left. Sonic turned off the TV and reclined the bed so that Amy was lying down again. Climbing into the hospital bed Sonic cuddled Amy to him and she sighed with happiness.

Throughout the day nurses came in at four hour intervals to check on the rose-pink hedgehog. Each time Amy was doing fine. Eventually Sonic turned off the lights and the hedgehog couple fell asleep.

The night passes peacefully. The next morning the doctor came in and gave Amy's charts one last looking over. "Alright, you're free to leave. Just take things easy for the next week, okay?"

Amy thanked the doctor, Sonic signed them out of the hospital, and he carries Amy to his house at full speed.

_**-Sonic's house-**_

Sonic entered his house carrying a sleeping Amy Rose in his arms. Kicking the door shut Sonic carries Amy upstairs and tucks her into his bed. Closing the door Sonic walks back downstairs and turns on the TV.

The news was on and the anchorman was updating everyone on Amy's status. _"Earlier today we received word that Amy Rose checked out of Station Square Hospital early this morning. According to our sources, Sally Acorn was once again behind the attack on Amy Rose that left her house destroyed."_

The anchorman is given a sheet of paper. _"This just in. Sally Acorn's trial date is set for November 23__rd__. We will keep you updated as we receive details."_

Sonic's cell phone goes off. Tails has sent him a text message. It reads: _'Sonic, help me! The media's outside my house. I'm trying to get to Cream, since we have a date today, but they won't let me go!'_

Sonic grins, getting an idea. He texts back: _'They will not let you go?'_

Tails catches on quickly. His next message: _'They will not let me go!'_

Sonic laughs, texting: _'Never, never, never let you goooooo!'_

Tails replies: _'No! No! No! No! No! No! No!'_

Sonic is in too deep now, and texts back: _Mama mia! Mama mia! Mama mia let you go!' _

Tails sends back: _'The media is trying to get a scoop from me, from me, from MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' _

Sonic hits the floor and after a few minutes of belly-busting laughter he replies: _'Send them to my house. I'll take care of them.'_

Tails' reply is this: _'Thanks older brother!' _

Sonic smiles and texts back: _'You're welcome little brother.'_

In a few minutes, Sonic hears a knock on his door. The blue hero opens the door and finds a wall of reporters. 'Damn… Tails didn't say he had this much media attention.'

Shutting the door Sonic calms them down. "One at a time, please."

One reporter asks: "Mr. Hedgehog, have you seen Amy Rose today?"

Sonic nodded. "Yes, she's asleep in my room."

Another reporter: "How is she feeling?"

Sonic chuckles. "She's doing better. She spent the night at the hospital after Sally Acorn tried to kill her again."

A female now: "Mr. Hedgehog, are the rumors that you and Miss Rose are a couple true?"

Here, Sonic hesitates. 'If I say no, eventually Amy will hear about it, and probably kill me. If I say yes, then the media will never leave us alone. To be honest, I don't want to face a broken-hearted Amy. I love her too much.'

The woman asks again. "Mr. Hedgehog?"

Sonic takes a breath. "Yes, we're a couple. Have been for five months now."

A stunned silence, then another woman asks: "Are there any plans for marriage?"

Sonic growls. "Let's not get carried away."

Just then Amy walks outside and presses up against Sonic. "Sonikku? Why is the media here?"

Before Sonic can answer camera flashes erupt, taking several pictures of the hedgehog couple. After they stop Sonic answers Amy's question. "Ames, Tails couldn't leave his place to get Cream for their date so I had him send the media over here."

Amy's jade green eyes meet Sonic's emerald green eyes. "Did you tell them we were a couple?"

The blue blur puts his arms around Amy's waist, making the pink hedgehog sigh with happiness. "I sure did, and once you walked out here the camera flashes erupted."

Amy giggles. "Good. It's about time they knew anyway."

Sonic nodded. "Yes, but you _do _know that we'll be facing increased media attention, right?"

Amy frowned, then shrugged, standing on her tiptoes and kissing Sonic, making more camera flashes go off. "Oh well."

Sonic turned to the wall of reporters. "Any more questions?"

One more reporter asks: "Are you going to Sally Acorn's trial?"

The two hedgehogs looked at each other and then Sonic answered. "We'll both be there. Now go home."

The hedgehog couple walks back into the house as the media left to report the story. Amy smiled at Sonic. "What do we do now?"

He grins. "Sleep the rest of the day off and start planning our 6 month anniversary celebration."

Amy giggled as Sonic picked her up bridal style and carried her back to bed.

After locking the front door, Sonic climbed into the sheets and cuddling Amy to him. They slept peacefully for the rest of the day, and the night passed uneventfully. Sonic and Amy woke up the next day and began planning their 6 month anniversary celebration.


	9. Sally's Trial Part 2

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 9 – Sally's Trial Part 2

November 23rd rolls around and it's about 5 PM. It's the date of Sally Acorn's second trial. Since she was found guilty of aggravated murder in her last trial, she was safe from that accusation. However, this was for attempted murder, and Sally was free game.

The trial was about a week after Sonic and Amy's 7 month anniversary. The two hedgehogs were seen rocketing to the Station Square Courthouse once again, both of them hoping that Sally Acorn would finally be put away for good. The same judge would be there as well, so things would be interesting. Also, this trial would be televised to the residents of Station Square without commercial interruption so they could watch as well.

Once everyone had arrived, the trial began. It was warm in the courtroom, contrasting with the cool November air. It was a sunny day outside, but the mood was much more serious in the courtroom. Once again a lawyer for the victims and Sally Acorn's lawyer presented evidence and testimonies for both sides.

For a second time, Amy Rose was called to the stand. The victim lawyer approached her again. "Miss Rose, how many times has Sally attacked you?"

Amy frowned. "Twice now."

The lawyer nodded. "Can you tell us what happened the second time around?"

Amy shuddered. "I had gone to my house to get a jacket for the fall season."

She points to the jean jacket on the evidence table. "That one there. I think it's cursed. Every time I wear it, something Sally related happens to me. The second time though, I heard a loud voice. It was Sally's voice, and it said 'I have you at last Amy Rose!' Then my house explodes, and when I wake up I'm in the hospital again."

The victim lawyer went back to his seat and Sally's lawyer approaches Amy. "Miss Rose, how do you know it was Sally's voice you heard?"

The pink hedgehog frowns. "Her voice is unmistakable, and no one hates me like Sally does."

Sally's lawyer continued. "Are you sure my client planted that bomb at your house?"

Amy shrugged. "I'm fairly positive, since I received a letter from Sally. The letter said: 'I may be in jail, but that doesn't mean I can't still get you. You'll never know when my attack will happen. All the better for me.' That would pretty much point to Sally."

Sally's lawyer went back to his seat and Amy went back to hers, getting a comforting hug from Sonic. Sonic is called to the stand next, and the victim lawyer walked to him. "Mr. Hedgehog, what happened on the day in question?"

Sonic's deep voice answered, a trace of anger in it. "As Amy said, she had gone to her house to get the jean jacket. I had her stay at my house because of the letter Sally sent her. Something told me Amy was in trouble, so I ran to her house. From half a mile away, I saw a mushroom cloud where Amy's house once stood. I also saw Amy flying through the air, and I barely caught her before she hit the ground. She wasn't breathing, so I performed CPR until the firemen, paramedics, and Commander Parkinson showed up. It took about three minutes for them to show, and also for Amy to start breathing again. Anyway, that's what happened on that day."

The judge dismissed Sonic and Commander Parkinson was next on the stand. He confirmed Sonic's story and went into detail about the bomb planted at Amy's house. "It was a very advanced bomb, and whether or not Miss Rose was at her house, the bomb would have gone off. There was no way to defuse it."

The victim lawyer nodded. "Did you find anything else there?"

Commander Parkinson nodded. "We recovered several orange hairs from the scene, and they all had white tips."

The shock roared through those watching. Sonic and Amy felt their jaws drop. Commander Parkinson was dismissed, and the next person was called.

The lawyer for Sally Acorn called them to the stand. "Defense calls Tails Prower to the stand."

Cream, who was crying on Tails' shoulder, felt him silently slip away, and walk to the stand. Sally's lawyer nodded. "Mr. Prower, where were you on the day Amy's house was destroyed?"

The orange fox nodded his head. "I was in my workshop when I heard the news bulletin on the radio."

Sally's lawyer continued. "Commander Parkinson says it was a very advanced bomb. You are well-known for advanced weaponry. DNA was done on the hairs found at the scene, and it was found to be your DNA, Tails. Can you explain why you betrayed Miss Rose like this?"

Tears began to fall down Tails' face, even though he wasn't crying. "I don't know how they found any of my hairs if the bomb was destroyed."

The lawyer frowned. "The core survived."

More tears began falling as Tails replied. "When Sally broke out of prison, she sought me out and asked me to build a bomb that would be destroyed, except for the core. The core had a shell that would also survive the explosion. I refused, and that's when Sally put a gun to my head and forced me to build the bomb. The bomb needed some of my hair for it to function properly, and I can only assume that's how the hairs survived the explosion. Sally forced me to set the bomb to go off in three weeks' time. She also made sure I hadn't made a way to defuse the bomb. Once it was done, Sally again put the gun to my head and forced me to plant the bomb behind Amy's house. Sally didn't seem to care if Amy was at home when the bomb went off, but preferred if she was. After she left, I called the police and told them Sally had escaped but said nothing about the bomb."

Sally's lawyer frowned. "Why didn't you say anything? Afraid you'd get in trouble for being an accomplice to attempted murder?"

Tails growled. "I was ashamed of what I did jackass. I still am."

Tails looked at Sonic and Amy, who shook their heads. "I can only hope Sonic and Amy can forgive me."

Sonic frowned. "We'll talk about that later Miles."

The twin-tailed fox hung his head, walked off the stand, and out the door. Cream could hear him sobbing as he walked by and she chased after him.

The judge turned to the victim lawyer. "I hope you didn't have any questions."

The victim lawyer shook his head. "None at all."

The judge turns to the jury. "You may now go deliberate."

The 9 jurors take their leave. Sally didn't testify since she was relying on her lawyer to make Tails look like he did this on his own. But then the fox turned her strategy back on her and she was worried that her lawyer had once again failed.

Sonic and Amy find Tails and Cream on one of the benches outside the courtroom. Cream was holding Tails who was sobbing uncontrollably.

Sonic sits on the bench beside Tails and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Tails, stop crying. I'm not mad, but I'm disappointed you didn't fight back."

Tails shook his head. "You know I don't hit females, even if that female is a demented squirrel princess. That, and you called me Miles. It hurt me to hear you say that, Sonic."

Sonic sighed. "I'm sorry I called you Miles. I let my disappointment get the better of me. As for fighting back, I don't hit females either, but I still would have tried to get the gun from her."

The orange fox nodded, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry Amy and Sonic. I didn't want to, but I had no choice."

Amy gives Tails a hug. "We forgive you, Tails. Now come on, the jury should be back soon with Sally's fate."

Cream took Tails' hand once he stood, and gave him a sweet kiss. Sonic and Amy joined hands and the four walked back into the courtroom. The jury came in a few minutes later.

The judge turned to them. "Before you read Sally's verdict, have you anything to say to Mr. Prower?"

The head juror, a female, nodded. "He is acquitted of whatever charges he's facing, in this case, being an accomplice to an attempted murder."

Tails felt Cream hug him tightly, and he hugged back. The judge nodded. "Have you reached a verdict?"

The woman nods. "We find Sally Acorn guilty on the charge of attempted murder."

Sally's blue eyes filled with tears. Her plan had once again backfired. Picking up his wooden gavel, the judge turned to the squirrel. "Sally Acorn, you were given a light sentence last time. I was hoping five years would have taught you to straighten out your life, but this second conviction will get you no such leniency from me. You are hereby sentenced to spend the rest of your life in prison. No good behavior and no parole. Get out."

Banging the wooden gavel once, court was adjourned and Sally was taken to another maximum security prison with a cell specially made for her. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream hugged and went their separate ways. Sonic took Amy's hand, and the hedgehog couple walked back to Sonic's house as Tails and Cream went to Cream's house.

Once they arrived, Sonic and Amy changed from their formal wear into bedclothes, and relaxed on the couch. _Moulin Rouge! _was playing on the TV, and Sonic sang to Amy again. The pink hedgehog blushed as her blue stud hit each note of "Your Song" and "Come What May" perfectly. Amy joined in on "Come What May", making Sonic smile, and seeing him smile made her melt inside.

Once the movie was over Sonic and Amy went to bed. Sonic locked the front door, then climbed into bed. Amy turned off the lights, then snuggled with Sonic under the bed sheets. The two hedgehogs talked about the trial and how Sally was never going to try and attack them again. Sonic nodded, saying it was about time someone put a stop to Sally's craziness. Soon, the hedgehog couple was asleep, snuggled close together, and smiles on their faces.


	10. Sonic's Big Decision

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 10 – Sonic's Big Decision

It was now December. Six inches of snow had fallen on the ground, and more was falling. We find the hedgehog couple of Sonic and Amy walking down the street, eyes locked, and hands entwined. Sonic's 23rd birthday was coming up soon. Amy was passing the time writing the party invites.

Today, Amy was wearing a red coat with matching gloves. She was also wearing pink sweatpants and matching boots with a pink toboggan. Amy had also decided to let her quills grow out, and even in their current wavy style, they reached a little past her shoulders.

Sonic was wearing a blue toboggan and matching boots with green sweatpants and matching jacket. He had no gloves on since he was warm enough with what he had on. Eventually, the hedgehogs arrived at Sonic's house, where Sonic told Amy he had to go get her Christmas present.

Amy giggled. "What are you getting me, my love?"

Sonic shook his head. "I'd spoil it if I even gave you a hint."

The pink hedgehog pressed her luscious body against Sonic's ripped frame. "Don't fight it, Sonikku."

The cobalt speedster shook his head again. "As much as I want to, it's too special to tell you."

Now, Amy uses the Puppy Face. "Pleeeeease?"

The Puppy Face made Sonic melt, but he resisted the temptation to tell his girlfriend the gift he had in mind. "You'll see why I can't tell you what it is."

Amy gave the "humph" sound, turning her head away from Sonic. "Fine. Then your birthday present will be a surprise as well."

Sonic chuckled. "Good. I rather like your surprises."

Amy turned back to Sonic, and kissed him softly. "Then you'll love what I have in mind."

Now, Sonic's deep voice tickled Amy's ears, and she felt his strong arms wrap around her. "You know you want to tell me."

That voice sent chills down Amy's spine and she felt her body heat up. "Mmmmm….." she purred, much to Sonic's delight. "Well?"

Amy nodded, panting a little. "I'm going to-" Amy snapped back to reality and turned to her blue lover. "Oh no you don't, mister. Not until your birthday."

Sonic chuckled. "Fine. But you _do_ know how close you came, right?"

The sakura hedgehog nodded. "Yes, but it won't work again. Now, go do your errands. I'll finish the party invites."

Sonic kisses Amy and runs off to do his errands. Well, he _would_ be running, if he could get traction. However, the snow on the ground kept him from doing so. Basically, Sonic was going nowhere fast.

Suddenly, Sonic fell to the ground, with Amy trying not to laugh. "You okay, Sonic?"

He nodded, blushing. "Don't rub it in, please Ames?"

She smiled. "I won't. Now take your time. The invites will take a little while." Amy helped Sonic up, and kissed him again. After Sonic left, Amy went into his house to finish the invites.

_**-25 minutes later-**_

Sonic entered the Lammers Diamond Store, and was met by the owner, Mark. "Well, Mr. Hedgehog. I wasn't expecting to see you in here. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

The royal blue hedgehog rubbed the back of his head. "I need a ring for an engagement."

Mark smiled. "Is it for a present, or are you proposing?"

Sonic sweat dropped, hesitating a little. "Um… Proposing."

Mark nodded, and led Sonic to the diamond display case. The blue blur looked over the selection, and Mark described each ring Sonic asked about. After about 20 minutes, Sonic's emerald eyes locked on to a ring, and his heart told him it was the right ring. Mark described the ring as Sonic looked at it.

The ring was a 14 karat white gold band with five diamonds on it. The two outermost diamonds were the smallest, at ¼ karat each. The next two diamonds were ½ karat each. The largest diamond, in the center, was 1 karat. In total, 2.5 karats of diamonds on a 14 karat white gold ring.

Mark smiled at Sonic's reaction to the ring. "I think that whoever you're getting it for is going to love it Sonic."

He nodded. "I hope so, because that's the one I'm getting."

Mark nodded, and took the ring out. Sonic got half off for a pretty picture discount, which was good, because that ring still cost him over $1500. Paying for the ring, Sonic walked back home, hiding the ring in his pants so Amy didn't get suspicious.

_**-Sonic's house, Amy's POV-**_

I'm sitting on Sonic's couch writing the invites to the party guests. So far I have Tails, Shadow, Cream, and Rouge. I'm working on the ones for Knuckles and Tikal when Sonic walks in the door. He's empty-handed, but something tells me he's got something planned again.

Putting down the pen I walk over to him and kiss the velvety lips, wrapping my arms around his strong shoulders. "I missed you Sonikku."

My eyes close as I feel his muscular arms wrap around my lower back. I press against him, feeling his strong chest and abs through his light blue shirt. He didn't even know I had unzipped his jacket. Even if he did, he probably wouldn't have cared.

His deep voice makes my heart flutter in my chest. "I missed you too babe. How are the invites coming along?"

I smile, my shining jade eyes meeting his bright emerald eyes. "I'm almost done. I just have Knuckles and Tikal left."

He nods, making me drool over his quills moving so freely. Sonic notices and smiles, making me melt inside. His tail starts wagging, which makes my tail start wagging. *sigh* 'What a stud I'm dating.' I think to myself. 'Those eyes, that smile, the quills, his abs… I love everything about him.' We kiss and I go back to writing the invites.

_**-Sonic's POV-**_

After I enter my house Amy walks over to me and unzips my jacket, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. We kiss, then she presses against me, which I _love_. After a short discussion about the invites, Amy kisses me again, and goes back to the invites.

I go to my room and hide the ring in my dresser, then send a text message to Tails. _'I think I'm finally ready to ask Amy to marry me. After 8 months, I think we're both ready for being engaged.' _

30 seconds goes by, then I get a reply. _'Good luck Sonic.'_

I smile, and text back. _'Tell Cream, Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tikal, but swear them to secrecy, okay?'_

Tails replies: _'You got it. See you soon, Sonic.'_

I chuckle, and reply: _'Later Tails.'_

Walking back downstairs, I find Amy watching TV. I join her on the couch, and cuddle her in my arms.

_**-Normal POV-**_

Amy smiles. "Well, I got the invites done, Sonic."

The emerald eyes of the cobalt hedgehog meet the jade green eyes of the rose-pink hedgehog. "Glad to hear it."

Their lips meet in a kiss, then Amy smiles at Sonic. "Let's finish planning the party Sonikku."

Sonic agrees, and the hedgehog couple goes back to planning the party, still two weeks away.

_**-Party day-**_

The day of the party had arrived, December 25th. It was the Christmas party, but also Sonic's birthday party. His birthday was the next day, but Amy had decided to get both knocked out in one shot. It was 7 PM, and Sonic's house was alive with partygoers. Snow was falling softly to the ground, making Sonic and Amy happy that they had hot chocolate to drink.

Everyone who was invited to the party was there: Rouge, Shadow, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Tikal. There was a _lot_ of bump and grind dancing, but they were all adults, so it wasn't a big deal.

Around 8 PM, it was present time. Sonic got some cologne from Amy that made her wilder for him. From Tails Sonic got some black speed shoes for the dates he and Amy went on. Rouge gave Sonic a blue Chaos Emerald and Shadow's half of the gift was to teach Sonic how to use Chaos Control.

Sonic was confused. "I thought I already had the blue Chaos Emerald."

Shadow laughed. "You don't, faker. The blue emerald you have is a fake. The one Rouge just gave you is the real one. I'll start teaching you to use Chaos Control without being in your super form a few days from now."

Sonic nodded and pocketed the emerald. Cream made him a flower bracelet with honeysuckle flowers on it.

Sonic smiles. "Thank you, Cream. It's beautiful."

Soon all the presents had been given out, except the one from Sonic to Amy. The blue hedgehog was in his room with Tails. "I can't do it, Tails. I'm too nervous."

The orange fox shook his head. "Then why did you buy the ring?"

Sonic sighs. "My heart told me I was ready."

Tails smiled. "You didn't know this until now, but other than having your babies, Amy's begging inside for you to marry her."

Sonic frowned. "How do you know that?"

Tails chuckled. "I asked her. I'll give you a few minutes, then you come down. Listen to your heart, Sonic."

With this, Tails left Sonic's room.

_**-Downstairs-**_

Tails rejoins the party. "Everyone! Listen up! Clear the area around Amy please. Sonic's coming with his present!"

The partygoers do as Tails asks, and soon Sonic comes downstairs. Amy was confused. "Sonic? What's going on?"

Sonic takes a breath. "Amy, I've known you for years now. From day one, I always thought you were pretty cute. But with Dr Robotnik around, I couldn't risk you being targeted in his crazy attempts to make me surrender."

Sonic pauses. "That was for the rest of you since Amy's already heard that. Now Amy, this is for you."

The lights are dimmed, with two lights pointed at Sonic and Amy. "Over the years Amy, I've watched you grow from a fan girl to a very attractive young woman. To be honest, I was surprised you were single when I asked you out 8 months ago."

Amy giggles. "I'd have waited forever for you to ask me out Sonic. Now, I want us to have a family. I want to be with you forever Sonic."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that Amy. Now for your present."

Everyone watched with their breath held. Would Sonic actually ask Amy to marry him? Amy's jade green eyes watched the blue hedgehog carefully.

Sonic looked at his friends. Cream smiled, holding Tails' hand. Rouge leaned against Shadow, giving Sonic a motion with her head as if saying "Go ahead. You can do this." Knuckles and Tikal were just staring at him. Tails nodded, and Shadow looked as if he wanted to say "GET ON WITH IT YOU FAKER!"

Sonic finally turned to face Amy, and pulled the ring from his pocket. "S-S-Sonic?" was all Amy could manage.

Sonic locked his emerald green eyes with Amy's jade green eyes, and knelt on one knee. "Miss Amy Rose, will you marry me?"

All eyes turned to the pink hedgehog. Amy's eyes filled with tears, and she fell to her knees, hugging Sonic in a tight hug. Her voice was broken by her sobbing. "D-Do you have a-any idea how l-long I've been hoping you w-would ask me that? Of c-course I'll m-marry you S-Sonic."

Sonic helped Amy off the floor and gently put the ring on her finger. Amy looked at the ring. "It's beautiful Sonikku."

He smiled, putting his arms around Amy's waist. "Nowhere close to as beautiful as you are Amy Rose."

Amy's soft lips met Sonic's lips and the cheers arose as the newly engaged couple deepened the kiss. After the kiss broke, the girls admired the ring as the guys congratulated Sonic for finally growing a pair. The party resumed a few minutes later with more bump and grind dancing. Around midnight the party ended and after more congratulations only Sonic and Amy remained.

Sonic cleaned the house up in a few seconds and rejoined his fiancée at the door. "Bedtime Ames."

Amy locked the door and cut off the lights. Sonic went upstairs to his room, changed into his blue boxers, and waited for Amy. She comes into his room a few seconds after he does, and changes into her pink pajamas. After a few minutes, Amy joins her fiancé in bed. However, she doesn't climb beside him. Instead, she climbs on top of Sonic, laying her head on his strong chest. "It's been a long time since we slept like this Sonikku."

The blue hedgehog kissed the pink hedgehog's head and begins gently rubbing her back, smiling as she begins purring. "I'm glad you decided to sleep there Ames. I missed it."

Amy smiled, giving her fiancé a kiss. "Just wait until you get your birthday present from me tomorrow, Sonic. Goodnight, and I love you very much."

Sonic kissed back. "I love you too very much, Amy Rose, and goodnight."

In a few minutes, Sonic and Amy were asleep, dreaming of what life would be like as a married couple.


	11. A Very Special Birthday Present

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 11 – A Very Special Birthday Present

Sonic wakes up on December 26th, his birthday. It's about 10 AM. Sonic finds Amy gone, but has left a note: _'Dear Sonikku, I've gone shopping with Cream for your birthday present. You'll get it tonight. I love you. Amy Rose'_

The emerald green eyes of the royal blue hedgehog shine. 'I wonder what she's getting me' he thought to himself. After 5 minutes of thinking, Sonic got nothing. Climbing out of bed, Sonic went to his bathroom, and took a quick shower. Once he got out, Sonic changed into a blue muscle shirt and blue jeans. He and Amy had stopped wearing gloves because they found them unnecessary.

Walking to his kitchen, Sonic made some toast, and walked into his living room. Sitting on the couch, Sonic turns on the TV, and finds a news article on. It was a story about Amy Rose possibly being engaged. Sonic chuckled as he ate, a smile on his face.

The anchorman was going through the details the network knew about. _"So far, all we know is that Amy Rose was seen earlier today wearing a ring with five diamonds on it. The ring was on her left hand. We tried to get a word with Miss Rose, but she refused to speak to us. We'll keep you updated as we get new details."_

The emerald eyes of the royal blue speedster sparkled with amusement. Putting his plate away, Sonic went for a run, and came back in an hour. Around noon, Amy returned from shopping, carrying a black bag. She put it upstairs in Sonic's room, then joined him on the couch.

Sonic rolled onto his back, and Amy climbed on top of him, her head on his chest. "I missed you Sonikku."

Sonic smiled, giving his pink fiancée a kiss. "I missed you too, my love. How was shopping?"

Amy frowned. "I was confronted by some media person asking if I was engaged. I refused to speak with them, though."

Sonic chuckled. "I saw that on the news earlier today."

Amy nodded. "Don't ask me what I got you though, because I won't tell you."

Sonic smiles. "I didn't plan to. I'll let you give me the present when you're ready."

The pink hedgehog giggles. "I _will_ say it'll be around 9 PM, okay?"

He nods. "That's fine with me."

Amy nuzzled the strong chest, and after about an hour of watching movies on TV, the hedgehog couple falls asleep. Around 8:30 PM, Amy wakes up, and gently climbs off of the still sleeping Sonic.

Looking at the time, Amy giggles. "How convenient."

Taking another look at Sonic, Amy feels her heart flutter. 'Even asleep, Sonic's the hottest thing alive.' Amy then crept quietly up the stairs to Sonic's room to get ready.

At 9 PM, Sonic's eyes open, and he finds himself alone. "Amy?"

The reply comes from his room. "I'm in your room, Sonic. You can come get your present now."

Sonic gets off the couch, stretches, and walks to his room.

**WARNING: The rest of this chapter is another SonAmy lemon. The same rules apply as in Chapter 5. Go to chapter 12 if you're not 16+ (by Fanfiction's standards).**

_**-Sonic's room-**_

Sonic opens the door, goes into his room, and shuts the door. He gets a little confused by what he sees. There are candles lit, and the lights are off. There's also a video camera pointed at the bed.

The next thing he hears is Amy's sultry voice. "Hello, my love."

Amy was in the shadows where Sonic couldn't see her. Sonic turns to where he thinks the voice is coming from. "Amy? Where's my present?"

The sakura hedgehog replied. "Sit on the bed and I'll show you Sonic."

The blue hero did as she asked, and Amy steps from the shadows, wearing black see-through lingerie. Sonic's eyes widened when he sees Amy, and he manages one word. "Damn."

Amy smiled as she walked to her blue lover. Her hips swayed with each step and her large breasts bounced freely. "You know, there's only one thing to do with lingerie like this my love."

Sonic grinned. "Give me a strip dance?"

Amy giggles. "One of your fantasies?"

Sonic nods, making Amy's green eyes light up. "On one condition, Sonikku. One of my fantasies has been to make a sex tape with you. So, if I give you the strip dance, you have to agree to the sex tape."

Sonic thought for a few seconds and then nodded. "That's fine. I agree to the terms."

Amy smiles, giving Sonic a naughty wink. "Then sit back and enjoy the show my love."

Sonic reclined on the bed and Amy pushed a button on the wall. She'd secretly asked Tails to make her a device that would let her use a stripper pole, and he did so provided it was only to be used for Sonic. The pole descended and Amy put on some slow music. Sonic pushed the "record" button on the video camera, and Amy began dancing.

Sonic smiled. He didn't know Amy could dance at all. Amy later informed him that she'd been given lessons by Cream, who'd been dancing for Tails for several months now. Sonic's green eyes watched his pink fiancée carefully, and her green eyes remained locked into his eyes. The music continued to play as Amy danced, her gaze never leaving her blue fiancé.

After a few minutes of dancing, Amy began taking off the lingerie, starting with the top. Removing the straps from her shoulders, Amy's lustful green eyes watched Sonic as the top slipped off, revealing her gorgeous breasts. Sonic's only reaction was a smile, since all he was allowed to do was watch for now. Amy began rubbing her luscious body, moaning as she rubbed her way down to her flower, then back up to her breasts.

She was always watching Sonic, who kept the smile on his face, occasionally telling Amy she was doing a good job, she looked really hot, etc. Her toned body became completely visible to Sonic as she slowly worked the lingerie bottoms off. The music continued to play as Amy worked her way over to Sonic, teasingly putting her breasts and flower close enough for him to touch if he so wanted.

Sonic did reach out once, but Amy backed away, giggling. "Nuh uh, Sonic. Not yet."

Sonic gave a playful frown and resumed watching his pink lover dance. After more sensual rubbing of her body, Amy walked back to Sonic, and began teasing him out of his clothes. Now both hedgehogs are naked, and then the music ends a few seconds later.

Sonic smiles. "That was hot."

Amy giggles. "Just you wait."

Amy crawls on top of Sonic and begins kissing her way down his body to his member. Sonic actually shivered from the kisses since Amy's strip dance had heightened his arousal. As she kissed her way down Sonic's 8 inch organ began hardening, which Amy wanted to have happen.

The pink hedgehog reaches the large appendage and smiles. "Now, for the fun part. Is the camera recording Sonikku?"

The royal blue hero nodded. "It has been since you started your strip dance."

Amy nodded and then began sucking on the tip of Sonic's member, making him moan. "Ohhh Amy…."

Taking her right hand Amy begins stroking Sonic's think shaft as her sucking gets slightly harder. Sonic reaches down and begins gently rubbing Amy's large peach-colored breasts. This gets a moan from her and her pace speeds up, making Sonic moan even louder.

Amy stops for a second. "Sonic, I didn't know you were a screamer."

He chuckles. "If you keep going it'll get louder."

Amy nods and resumes her teasing of Sonic's meaty member. Sonic shivers and moans loudly when Amy takes in all 8 inches of his huge organ. His moans were driving Amy wild, and she bobbed her head faster. Her soft tongue traced various paths along Sonic's member which made Sonic moan even more. Amy's left hand began teasing Sonic's testicles as her right hand began stroking his member again.

It's not long before Sonic is close to an orgasm. "A-Amy... I'm-I'm going to cum."

The pink hedgehog moans in anticipation and increases her pace. Soon Sonic moans loudly as he orgasms into Amy's mouth. "OHHH AMY…"

Amy smiles as her blue lover's seed rockets into her mouth. She looks right into Sonic's eyes as she swallows the whole load. Crawling forward, Amy kisses Sonic. "You taste really good… Your seed is really thick and I love it."

Sonic's eyes light up as Amy crawls back to his member and wraps it in her large mounds. "Whoa Ames… Leave some for later."

She chuckles. "Knowing you like I do, you'll be just fine."

Further discussion is cut off as Amy begins massaging Sonic's member with her large breasts, making Sonic moan again. Amy also licks the tip of his organ as it becomes visible from between her huge mounds. Sonic's hands curl around some loose bed sheets as Amy speeds up. Sweat begins forming on Sonic's forehead as Amy's breasts massage his manhood. Five minutes pass and Sonic erupts in another orgasm, his seed spraying all over Amy's face and breasts.

The lustful green eyes of the rose-pink hedgehog meet the shining emerald eyes of the royal blue hedgehog. "See? I told you."

Sonic smiles. "That looks really hot Amy."

She smiles back at him and licks his seed from her breasts, then looks at Sonic once she's done. "Bet you didn't know I was such a freak for you, did you my love?"

Sonic shook his head. "You're right, and I'm glad it's only for me too."

Amy nodded. "You and you alone."

Sonic then rolls Amy onto her back and spreads her legs. "Now it's my turn."

Amy nods and Sonic presses his lips against Amy's lips. Immediately their tongues meet, and moaning ensues. Sonic's hands find their way to Amy's large breasts and gently begin rubbing them. Amy's hands wrap around Sonic's back, taking a firm grip on his fur.

Sonic feels Amy's hips begin rubbing against his thigh, and he breaks the kiss. "Not quite yet my love."

Amy pouts and then feels Sonic's soft tongue sweep her large dark pink nipples. Amy moans and pulls Sonic's head to her breast. "Oh Sonic..."

The blue hedgehog likes her sounds and his right hand begins teasing her left nipple as his tongue licks her right nipple. Amy begins writhing in pleasure, grinding her hips against Sonic again. "Sonic that feels so good. More!"

Sonic's deep voice makes Amy shiver. "I like hearing you beg Ames."

He switches nipples, his mouth working on her left nipple now, and his left hand working on her right nipple. Amy feels Sonic's right hand begin rubbing her clitoris and she shudders, moaning loudly. "Oh yes! More my love. MORE!"

Sonic smiles and speeds up his rubbing. In a few minutes Amy's grip on Sonic's fur tightens as she orgasms, moaning his name and nearly deafening Sonic. "Ohhh yes Sonic! That feels good!"

The blue hedgehog begins kissing his way down the pink hedgehog's body. "I'm not done yet sexy."

Amy nods, panting a little. Sweat begins forming on her forehead as her body heats up with each kiss Sonic puts on her. Working his way past her flat stomach, Sonic reaches Amy's drenched flower and looks at his pink fiancée. Amy nods to her lover's look and Sonic lowers his face to Amy's core. The sakura hedgehog feels Sonic's soft tongue gently lick her clitoris and she pulls his head to her womanhood, moaning loudly.

Amy had been highly aroused since her strip dance and Sonic was just making her more aroused. Sonic, being the pro that he is, uses his teeth now, gently biting down on Amy's clit and flicking it with his teeth. His hands went to Amy's nipples and gently pinched them at the same time. The result was Amy having another orgasm in a matter of seconds. Screaming her blue stud's name, Amy asked for a minute to catch her breath, and Sonic nodded. This resulted in him having some time to get the lube and lube up his member.

He gets an idea and smiles. "Ames, do you have any handcuffs?"

The rose-pink hedgehog nodded. "They're in my dresser."

Sonic got them out and put Amy on her hands and knees. Taking the handcuffs Sonic put them around Amy's wrists and then handcuffed her to the footboard of the bed.

Amy looked back at him. "Sonic? Please tell me you're about to pound my rear."

He nods. "Yes Amy, I am."

Amy shudders. "Good. I've been wanting to feel it there for a while now."

The royal blue hedgehog chuckled. "Well, here we go then."

Lubing Amy's anus up Sonic positioned himself, gently grabbed Amy's hips, and slowly entered her anus. Amy moaned loudly as he entered, chills shooting down her spine. "Ohhhh Sonic..."

Once she was ready Sonic began thrusting, all 8 inches of his huge manhood sliding in and out of Amy's ample rear. Each thrust made Amy scream in pleasure. "Yes! Yes! Oh! Oh! More! Ah! Mh! Sonic! Yes!"

Leaning forward Sonic grabbed Amy's nipples and gently pinched them as he thrusted. Amy pulled his head forward and kissed him as they continued their love-making. The two hedgehogs' moans were muffled because of their kissing, but this only served to arouse them more.

The kiss broke and Amy began screaming with the waves of pleasure Sonic was giving her. "YES! YES! MORE! SONIC! PLEASE! MORE! OH YES!"

Amy's breasts slid along the blue silk sheets once Sonic let go of them, giving her even more pleasure. The pink hedgehog got a surprise when she felt Sonic rubbing her clit as he pounded her rear. Amy visibly shuddered as the waves of ecstasy roared through her sultry body.

Another minute passes, and Amy looks back to Sonic. "Sonikku! I'm-I'm going to cum! AH!"

Sonic smiled and gave Amy's ample rear a few spanks to help her along. In a few seconds, Amy screamed Sonic's name as she had another orgasm.

This one was strong and her body shook as the climax tore through her. "SONIC!"

Something hit Sonic's legs and dripped down to the sheets. Giving a deep chuckle Sonic smiled. "Amy, you did it again."

She nodded. "I know. It's a good thing, so don't worry."

Sonic kisses Amy's lower back. "Well, I haven't cum yet, so I'm wondering what to do back here."

Amy winks at her blue fiancé. "You keep pounding my rear until you _do _cum Sonikku."

Sonic nods and begins thrusting inside his pink fiancée again, still inside her ample rear. Amy screamed with each thrust he made, and it was music to his ears. Both hedgehogs were panting heavily and sweat was dripping down their bodies, but they didn't care. All Sonic and Amy could focus on was pleasing each other.

After a few minutes Sonic feels himself getting close to orgasm. "Amy! I'm going to cum again!"

She shouted back. "Me too! Harder Sonic! Cum inside me! PLEASE!"

Sonic nods and his grip on Amy's hips tightens as he gives one more thrust. His claws gently sink into Amy's hips as his seed roars into Amy's tight anus.

Sonic actually screams Amy's name as his seed fills his pink lover. "AMY!"

She screams his name loudly as she feels his seed fill her. "SONIC!"

Sonic slowly pulls out of Amy's rear and unhandcuffs Amy from the footboard. He lays down on the bed and Amy crawls on top of him, panting heavily. The hedgehog couple inhales the other's scent, purring loudly. Amy _loved_ Sonic's strong odor, and Sonic reveled in Amy's musky pheromones.

A couple of minutes pass and then Amy gives Sonic a passionate kiss. "Ready for the last part Sonikku?"

He nods, and Amy sits up, still on top of Sonic. Positioning herself Amy puts Sonic's manhood inside her, moaning all the way. Sonic put his hands on Amy's hips and she began riding him. The cobalt speedster begins moaning, making Amy moan even more. Their scents mix into an erotic potion of lust and passion, their moans getting louder and more frequent.

Amy's the first to erupt in orgasm, screaming Sonic's name. Her hands tighten around Sonic's shoulders and he feels her vaginal walls tighten as the powerful climax races through her body. "SOONNIIIC! Oh! Ah! Uh! Uh. Oh. Wow that was amazing."

Sonic smiles. "I haven't cum yet my love."

Amy pouts. "You suck. Are you even close yet?"

The blue hedgehog laughs. "I'll let you know. I can't help the fact I can go for a long time."

The pink hedgehog giggles. "Believe me, I love that fact. Now, are you ready to continue?"

For an answer Sonic rolls Amy onto her back and whispers into her ear. "How hard do you want it?"

Amy's sultry whisper is one Sonic almost expected. "I want it as hard as you can give it to me."

Sonic nodded and then began slamming all 8 inches of his manhood into Amy's core. Her hands and legs wrap around Sonic's back and hips and she holds on tight. Amy's thoughts were racing, but they didn't remain thoughts for long. 'Wow. This feels incredible. I'm so lucky to have Sonic as my fiancé.'

Here, Amy's thoughts became words. "So hard! So thick! It's going so deep! More Sonic! Please! Pound me as hard as you can and as fast as you can!"

Sonic obliges immediately and Amy's screams get even louder as Sonic's member slams her core at full speed and power. His hands begin pinching and squeezing Amy's large dark pink nipples.

This action sends Amy over the edge again. "SONIC! UH! UH! OH WOW! OH! UH!"

Sonic smiles as that same something hit his legs and drips down to the sheets. The pink hedgehog's bright jade green eyes look into the shining emerald eyes of her blue stud. "Almost there?"

Sonic nods. "Can you handle another pounding like that one?"

Amy giggles, panting and sweating heavily. "For you, of course."

Sonic was also sweating and panting heavily, but he knew he had enough energy for one last round. Kissing Amy, Sonic begins thrusting at full speed and power again, his grip on her nipples never faltering. Amy could barely hold on because she had very little energy left.

Lucky for her it was only about 5 minutes before Sonic made his announcement. "AMY! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Amy screamed back. "ME-ME TOO! CUM INSIDE ME AGAIN SONIC! PLEASE!"

Another minute passes and Sonic erupts in his final orgasm, his seed roaring into Amy's core. He screams her name again with what breath he can catch. _"AMY!"_

At the same time Amy's last orgasm tore through her body. She shook as her powerful climax sent tingles through her body and that same something hit Sonic in the legs again. Tightening her grip on Sonic's fur Amy screamed her blue stud's pet name. _"SONIKKU!_ UH! UH! OH! AH! YES! OH! UH! UH!"

Sonic managed to roll over so that Amy was on top of him but he didn't have the energy to pull out of his pink fiancée. Amy collapsed onto Sonic's chest and abs. She had no energy to pull Sonic out of her flower, but she didn't want him to pull out anyway. The candles would slowly burn out overnight. Panting heavily and sweating profusely, Sonic and Amy manage to pull the soaked sheets over them, and then start to catch their breath.

Amy smiles at Sonic. "That (panting) was (panting) so amazing Sonikku. Wow."

Sonic nods. "You (panting) are so much better (panting) than you realize, Ames. That was (panting) incredible."

The hedgehogs kiss and close their eyes. Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest. "Goodnight Sonic, and happy 23rd birthday. I love you."

Sonic smiles. "Thank you, my love. Goodnight, and I love you too."

Sonic and Amy are asleep in less than 5 minutes. After they're asleep, the DVD in the video camera stops recording because there was no more space on the disc. Sonic and Amy slept peacefully through the night, smiles on their faces, and their bodies glowing with the love they shared with each other.


	12. Big News For The Hedgehogs

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 12 – Big News For The Hedgehogs

January comes around, and since New Year's Day Sonic had been working with Shadow several times a day learning Chaos Control. It wasn't easy and tested Shadow's patience to the limit. Finally, around the 8th of January, Sonic finally managed to induce Chaos Control. He and Shadow had gotten to the point that Sonic could teleport himself, but that's it.

During this time, Amy had been hanging out with Cream shopping for various things. However, no one knew what was happening with the pink hedgehog when Sonic was out in the morning sessions learning Chaos Control. It would wind up being life changing news.

Sonic walked into his house after a 2 AM training session, and hears a sound coming from his bathroom upstairs. Bolting to the bathroom door, Sonic hears violent vomiting. Slowly pushing the door open, the royal blue hedgehog sees Amy bent over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach. She flushes the toilet, and pulls her knees to her chest, shaking and whimpering quietly.

Sonic kneels next to his pink fiancée, gently wrapping her in his strong arms. "You okay Amy?"

Amy buries her face in Sonic's chest. His green shirt soaked up her tears. "I-I-I don't know Sonikku. I've been here for the last 20 minutes just vomiting. Oh, Sonic."

Here, Amy begins crying. Sonic holds Amy, gently rubbing her back. "Shhh…. I'm right here Amy. I have you."

In a few minutes Amy's breathing slows, her crying stops, and she goes silent. Sonic checks on her, and finds Amy's in a peaceful sleep. Picking her up, Sonic turns off the bathroom light, and carries Amy to bed, gently laying her in bed. Changing into green boxers, Sonic joins Amy and cuddles her to him. Though she's asleep, Amy nuzzles Sonic, who nuzzles back.

A smile comes to Amy's face, and Sonic gently kisses her forehead. Closing his eyes, Sonic falls asleep. Shadow had given him the next day off, so the free time would be spent with Amy. The rest of the night passes uneventfully, though it wouldn't last for long.

_**-The next day, 8 AM-**_

Six hours pass, and Sonic wakes up around 8 AM. He's alone in his bed, and hears Amy in his bathroom again. She's vomiting for the second time that morning. Climbing out of bed, Sonic goes to the kitchen and gets some Ginger Ale out of the refrigerator. Pouring a cup, Sonic goes into the bathroom and places the cup on the sink.

Amy flushes the horrible-smelling stuff away, and takes the cup, slowly drinking the cool contents. Throwing the cup into the trash can, Amy walks to Sonic, pressing against him. "Oh, Sonic. Please help me. It hurts so much."

The cobalt hedgehog holds his sakura fiancée as she softly cries. "I'll do everything I can, Ames. To be honest, I think you may be coming down with something."

Amy's tear-filled jade green eyes meet Sonic's concerned emerald green eyes. "What do you think it could be, Sonikku?"

He frowned. "I wish I could tell you. But right now, go back to bed. I'll see if I can schedule a doctor's appointment for later today."

Amy smiled and kissed Sonic. "You going to join me when you get done?"

Sonic nodded. "Of course. Go keep the bed warm for me babe. I'll be there in a few minutes."

The pink hedgehog walks out of the bathroom, giving Sonic a wink. The blue hedgehog walks to the living room, picks up the phone, and calls the care center. "Yes, I need to schedule an appointment please…"

_**-3 PM, Station Square Care Center-**_

We find the hedgehog couple nervously awaiting the doctor. Eventually, he calls for Sonic and Amy to come into his office. Holding hands, they walk in and the doctor closes the door.

"Hi there. I'm Doctor Alnilam. What brings you to the Care Center today?" Amy goes to answer, but winds up whimpering on Sonic's shoulder. Dr Alnilam gives Sonic a confused look.

Sonic chuckles. "Sorry about that. Amy's been up at early hours of the morning, vomiting violently. She's done so twice today, and she also has a bit of a fever."

The doctor nodded. "I see. Well, here's what I'm going to do. I need to take some blood samples and I'll also need a urine sample from Amy. First I need to know something. How long has this been going on?"

Amy had stopped crying, and answered Dr Alnilam. "It's been going on for about 10 days."

Dr Alnilam nodded, getting a small cup from his desk. "Miss Rose, I'll need a urine sample from you, please. The bathroom is around the corner."

Amy takes the cup and goes to the bathroom. A few minutes later she comes back into the office. Dr Alnilam nodded and produces the necessary implements for taking a blood sample. Amy gives Sonic a worried look.

The blue hedgehog takes his pink lover's hand. "He's just going to take a blood sample, Ames. It won't take long, and I'll be right here."

Amy nods, and the doctor prepares Amy's left arm for a blood sample. Dr Alnilam inserts the needle into a vein in Amy's arm, which makes Amy wince and whimper a little bit. However, Sonic was right. It wasn't long before the needle was removed.

Amy is given a bandage and Dr Alnilam nods. "Come back in three days. The results of the tests will be waiting for you."

Sonic takes Amy's hand, and they leave the Care Center. On the way back to Sonic's house, the two hedgehogs talk about what the test results will show.

_**-Three days later-**_

Sonic wakes up around 9 AM, and hears Amy vomiting in his bathroom again. Shaking his head, Sonic walks in and waits for Amy to finish throwing up before gently picking her up and holding her.

Amy's green eyes are flowing with tears and she's sobbing heavily. "Sonic, it hurts so much!"

Sonic nods. "We'll take a warm shower and head back to the doctor's office. Okay?"

Amy nods and allows Sonic to undress her, since she can barely stand up. Sonic undresses and helps Amy into the shower. It's a nice long shower that both hedgehogs felt they needed. Once finished, Amy and Sonic dry off and get dressed.

Sonic chooses a blue muscle shirt, dark green pants, and a blue jacket. He also puts on his blue speed shoes. Amy goes with a pink long-sleeved shirt, matching jeans, and pink boots. Amy's quills now reached a few inches past her shoulders, and Sonic _loved_ it. He'd recently gotten his quills trimmed, but they were still as long as Amy's quills were now. Amy takes Sonic's hand, and the hedgehog couple walk to the Care Center.

_**-45 minutes later-**_

The hedgehog couple sits in the lobby of the Station Square Care Center. It took a little longer to get there because Amy had to throw up again.

Dr Alnilam appears and smiles. "Thanks for coming back. Come with me please." The doctor leads Sonic and Amy to his office, and shuts the door after they enter.

Sitting at his desk, Dr Alnilam faces the nervous hedgehogs. "Here are the results of the tests." He opens the folder, and reads the results. "Well, the urine test showed nothing. However, the blood test showed a variant hormone called hCG."

Sonic frowns. "What does that mean, doctor?"

Dr Alnilam smiles. "Amy's pregnant is what it means."

Sonic's jaw drops and Amy's eyes widen. "I'm- I'm pregnant?"

The doctor nods. "The hCG hormone only shows in pregnancy, Miss Rose. Congratulations you two."

Amy goes to hug Sonic, but finds he's not there. Her eyes fill with concern. "Sonic?" She thanks Doctor Alnilam, and runs out of the office.

_**-Tails' Workshop-**_

Amy Rose runs up to Tails' workshop door and bangs on it. "Tails! Open up! Please hurry!"

A few seconds pass, and the orange fox opens the door. "Amy? What's going on?"

Amy falls against Tails, crying. "It's Sonic. He's gone!"

Tails held Amy as she cried. "What would make him run away?"

Amy pulls out of Tails' grasp. "I-I'm pregnant with his child."

Tails' eyes widen, and immediately he goes to the Sonic tracking device. "Okay. Time to use the Sonic tracker."

He turns the device on, and it locks on to Sonic, but the news isn't good. "Amy, he's running away from Station Square." The device shutters, and then turns off. Tails curses, then goes to work fixing the device. "Amy, the best thing you can do is go to Sonic's house and wait. He'll be back. I only wish I knew how soon."

Amy leaves the workshop, still crying. Tails shakes his head. "If Sonic ever comes back, I'm going to kick him around for leaving Amy when she's pregnant."

_**-One week later-**_

A very depressed Amy Rose is seen walking down the streets of Station Square. No one had seen or heard anything from Sonic since he vanished. It was a cloudy day, and there was a cold wind blowing. It was the kind of wind that would chill anyone to the bone. However, Sonic took Amy's warmth when he left one week ago.

As she walked along, Amy entered an intersection, not even bothering to look where she was going. The sakura hedgehog was talking to herself. "I miss Sonic so much, but I guess he wasn't ready to be a father… What's the point of raising a family if Sonikku isn't going to be part of it?"

A loud horn breaks Amy's concentration. Turning to her right, Amy finds herself staring at the grille of a giant 18-ton semi truck. Unable to move, and not really wanting to, Amy closes her eyes, and waits for impact. The truck got closer and closer. Amy heard a deep voice over the sound of the truck's horn. "NOOO!" Something hits her, and the truck barely misses Amy.

The jade green eyes open, and the first thing they see is a pair of emerald green eyes. The pink hedgehog feels her heart start pounding. "S-Sonic? Is that you?"

The answer is a tight hug. "Amy. I'm so sorry I ran away."

The two hedgehogs stood up, then Amy slapped Sonic really hard. "What the hell did you run off for? Do you have _ANY_ idea how worried I've been?"

Sonic hangs his head, his left cheek stinging from Amy slapping him so hard. "I just needed some time. I'm not ready to be a father yet, but I'm not about to let you get turned into road kill because of something stupid."

Amy's green eyes started filling with tears again. "So why did you come back?"

Sonic didn't look at Amy, but answered her question. "As I said, I just needed some time to let the news sink in. I shouldn't have run, and all I can do is say I'm sorry and ask for forgiveness."

Amy gently lifts Sonic's head, and finds a few tears falling down his face onto his tattered blue shirt and torn green pants. "Sonikku, please stop crying."

Sonic shook his head. "I can't. Not after how I treated you. How can you still love me when I've been gone for a week and not tell you?"

Amy's answer is gentle. "Sonic, my love for you has burned strong for you for the last 10 years. Yes, you left, but what matters most is that you came back. You're forgiven, and your apology is accepted."

Leaning forward, Amy kisses Sonic, her hands taking handfuls of Sonic's long quills. Sonic wraps his arms around Amy's waist and holds her close as the kiss deepens. A few minutes pass, and the kiss breaks.

The hedgehog couple stares into each other's eyes, and Amy puts her head on Sonic's shoulder. "Thank you for coming back."

Sonic nodded. "I would have come back eventually anyway, Amy. I have a child on the way."

Tails shows up a few minutes later, carrying the Sonic tracker. He sees the blue hedgehog, and frowns.

Amy turns, and smiles. "Did you fix the Sonic tracker?"

Tails gives her the device while walking to Sonic. "Yeah, hold this for a second."

Tails rears back and belts Sonic in the jaw with a hard right hook. Sonic hits the ground, and doesn't even fight back as Tails yells at him. "You IDIOT! Do you have any idea what you put Amy through? She's pregnant with your child Sonic! What the hell is wrong with you?!?"

Amy steps between Sonic and Tails, frowning. "Tails, enough. Sonic and I have already discussed his leaving. I know you want to beat his face in, but you've made your point. Thank you for helping me with this situation, but your work is done."

Tails frowns, and flies off using his two tails.

Amy turns back to Sonic, who's still on the ground. "Sonic? Are you okay?"

The cobalt speedster nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. I still feel bad about leaving you like I did though."

The pink hedgehog giggles. "So you should. Now, let's go to your house. You must be starving."

Sonic gets up, and hugs Amy again. "Don't expect me to stop apologizing for a few hours."

Amy nods. "Okay, Sonic."

The hedgehog couple begins walking to Sonic's house, hand-in-hand and talking about the coming baby.

_**-Sonic's House-**_

Sonic and Amy enter the house, and Amy goes to the kitchen to make dinner. She got the necessary ingredients for some spaghetti, and put a pot of water on the stove. As the water heated, Amy joined Sonic on the couch, and nuzzled him. "Sonikku? Where did you go?"

Sonic sighed. "I didn't really have a set place in mind. I spent some of the last week alone in some woods several hundred miles from here. I came back to Station Square and stayed with Shadow and Rouge for a few days. Today, I finally worked up the stones to find you, and I'm glad I did, otherwise you'd have been flattened like a pancake."

Amy smiled. "Did you miss me at all?"

He nodded. "Of course, but I was scared that you wouldn't take me back after I left."

Amy turned his face to her. "Why would you think that? We're engaged, Sonic. Besides, every relationship has bumps in the road."

Sonic nodded again. "Thank you for giving me another chance Ames. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

Amy nuzzles her blue stud again. "Why didn't you call me?"

Sonic shrugged. "I didn't take my phone with me, and I needed to be alone for a while. I probably should have taken it with me, but it would have died anyway."

The rose-pink hedgehog sighed. "I see. Well, I'm happy you're back, Sonic. I missed you."

Sonic nodded. "I missed you too. Now, what can I do to make this up to you?"

Amy smiled. "You can make dinner. I'm in the mood for spaghetti, and everything is ready. All you have to do is make it. After dinner, you can give me a back massage. After that, we cuddle, since we've not done so in a week."

Sonic nods, and goes into the kitchen to make dinner. An hour later, Sonic and Amy are in his bed, cuddling together and watching TV. The front door is locked, and the two hedgehogs are watching various baby shows as they come on.

Amy turns her green eyes to her blue lover. "Sonic? You owe me a massage."

Sonic nods. "Alright then. A massage it is."

Sonic pulls the straps to Amy's purple sundress down and gently placed his hands on Amy's delicate shoulders. The strong grip slowly started working the tension out of Amy's body.

She smiled at Sonic's touch. "Ooohhh that feels nice, Sonic."

Sonic smiled, and gently rubbed Amy's tensed back and shoulders. "Ames, you need to relax a little."

Amy frowns. "I would be more relaxed if you'd been here for the last week."

Sonic frowns now, but keeps massaging. Amy begins purring as she feels the tension melt away under her lover's touch. Sonic chuckles, and moves lower on Amy's back.

Amy begins moaning as Sonic begins to massage the middle of her back. "Oohhhh, that feels good."

Now Sonic moves to Amy's lower back. The pink hedgehog gasps at the touch working the tension out of that area. The purring resumes as Sonic works.

The blue hedgehog smiles. "I missed feeling you purring, babe."

Amy nodded. "I missed you period, my love. This massage feels great, by the way."

Sonic chuckles. "Do you want the full body massage, or just your back tonight?"

Amy smiles. "Just my back this time. The full body massage will come later in the pregnancy."

Sonic nods. "I look forward to it."

The rose-pink hedgehog smiles and purrs as her blue stud continues massaging her back. It lasts for another 15 minutes. By the time Sonic gets done, Amy is more relaxed than she ever remembers being. She snuggles up to Sonic, and smiles when she feels his arms wrap around her.

Amy turns her green eyes to Sonic after a few minutes. "Sonic? We need to start planning the wedding."

Sonic nods. "We'll get on that tomorrow. Right now, I just want to snuggle with my fiancée."

Amy sighs contently. "It's so nice to be held in your arms again, Sonikku."

The royal blue hero chuckles. "Believe me, I missed it while I was gone Ames."

Amy kisses Sonic, and goes back to watching TV. Midnight comes around, and Sonic turns off the TV. After he turns off the lights, Sonic once again cuddles Amy to him. "Goodnight Amy, and thank you."

Amy lays her head on his chest. "You're welcome. I love you Sonic." Sonic smiled. "I love you too Amy. So much." They share a kiss, then fall asleep.


	13. The Wedding Planning Begins

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 13 – The Wedding Planning Begins

Amy Rose wakes up and finds herself alone in Sonic's room. Rolling over, she finds a note from Sonic. It reads:

_'Dear Amy. I went out early with Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles to try and find a location for our wedding. In a few hours, I'll show it to you, so get ready. I'll be home soon._

_ I love you,_

_ Sonic.' _

Amy smiled. 'That's my Sonikku. I'm so happy I'm engaged to him and carrying his child.' Amy showers and dresses in a red shirt, pink jeans, and red fuzzy boots.

Walking downstairs, Amy calls Cream on her cell phone. "Hey Cream? It's Amy…. I'm doing fine. I was wondering if you wanted to go do some shopping today…. I'm thinking about getting some maternity clothes…. I know I won't need them for several months, but I want to have them already when the time comes…. Okay, I'll see you there." Amy eats some toast with strawberry jam, locks the front door, and meets up with Cream at the mall.

**_-With Sonic-_**

Sonic met up with Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles in the park. They congratulated the blue hedgehog on Amy's pregnancy, and then the four of them began looking for a spot that Sonic and Amy could get married. They were all dressed in light winter wear: Long sleeved shirts, jeans, and shoes. Their shirts matched their fur and so did their shoes. The jeans were all blue jeans.

The guys found a spot for a reception in the park, but no spot for the wedding. The area for the reception was a sheltered area with a bunch of picnic tables under the roof. Continuing their walk, the four males entered the city. Conversation ranged from Sonic and Amy's wedding, their coming baby, and various other things. Tails mentioned he was planning to ask Cream to marry him soon. Shadow admitted he wasn't sure when or even _if_ he planned on asking for Rouge's hand in marriage. Knuckles said he was in the same boat with Shadow, but had mentioned marriage to Tikal. She said she was interested in marrying Knuckles, but said they should wait a little longer to get engaged, just to make sure they were both ready.

The four males now reached the beach area of Station Square, having found nothing in the city. About a minute's walk down the beach, Sonic thinks he sees a sandbar about 50 feet from shore. Patting his pockets to make sure he has his blue emerald, Sonic turns to the other three. "Meet me at that sandbar." Sonic then turns back to the sandbar. "Chaos Control." He vanishes in a flash of blue light and reappears on the sandbar.

Knuckles and Tails are shocked. Knuckles speaks first. "Shadow? How did Sonic do that? I thought you were the only one who could use Chaos Control." The black hedgehog gives a deep chuckle.

"I've been teaching the faker how to use Chaos Control as my Christmas present to him. Rouge gave him the emerald. It's not been easy, but he's getting the hang of it now."

Knuckles nods. "So, can you teach me and Tails to use Chaos Control?"

Shadow growls. "Let's not get carried away." Tails laughs, but this makes Shadow whirl on him. "That means you too, Tails." Shadow grabs Knuckles and Tails, and teleports all three of them to the sandbar in a flash of green light. Sonic's already done exploring the area. When at high tide, ¼ of an inch of water flows gently over the sandbar. At low tide, it's completely dry.

Sonic nods to Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails as they arrive. "I like this spot. It's relatively far from shore, and there's enough space for a decent amount of people."

Shadow nods. "I like it too. By the way, who's invited to the wedding?"

Sonic chuckled. "All three of you are. Tails, since I know you best, would you like to be the Best Man?" Tails was shocked, but nodded.

"Sure, but what about Cream?"

The royal blue hedgehog smiles. "I have a feeling Amy will ask Cream to be the Maid Of Honor."

Tails nodded. "Since she's out with Amy, I have a feeling it'll come up."

Sonic looked over the sandbar one last time. "This is it. This area is the place I want to marry Amy." Pulling out the blue Chaos Emerald, Sonic held it up to the clear blue sky. "I like how this matches. Anyway, even though I invited you in person, you'll all still get invites. Wedding tradition, you know?" Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails nodded. Sonic smiled. "See you at the bachelor party, and thanks for helping me." Using Chaos Control, Sonic is seen back on shore, then bolting away.

Knuckles smiles. "Nothing to do now but wait for the invites."

Tails nodded and then turned to Shadow. "Let's go home." Shadow teleported the three of them back to shore, and they go their separate ways.

**_-With Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Tikal-_**

Amy and Cream were in the maternity section of the clothing store when Rouge and Tikal saw them. Walking over, the white bat and pinkish echidna asked Amy why she was in the maternity section. The sakura hedgehog giggled, her green eyes sparkling. "It's because I'm pregnant with Sonic's child." Rouge and Tikal froze. Cream waved her hand in their faces. "Hello? You two there?"

Rouge spoke first. "You're pregnant?" Amy nodded.

Tikal asked the next question. "When did you find out?"

The pink hedgehog smiled. "Last week. I'm doing my maternity shopping ahead of time. I want to already have the clothes when the time comes, you know?"

Rouge nods. "Good thinking, hon. By the way, have you started planning the wedding yet?" Another nod from Amy.

"I'm working on the invites, and Sonikku went to find a spot to get married."

Tikal smiles. "Who's invited?"

Amy laughed. "You had to ask? All three of you are. Cream, since I have a feeling Sonic will have Tails be the Best Man, would you like to be the Maid Of Honor?"

The chocolate eyes of the rabbit grew wide, and then she began jumping up and down with excitement. "Yes. Yes, of course Amy! I'd love to!"

Rouge's aquamarine eyes and Tikal's sapphire eyes flash with jealousy, but they smiled, kind of. The white bat turned to the rose-pink hedgehog. "When can we expect the invites?"

Amy thought for a few seconds. "You should get them in the next few days."

Tikal nodded. "We'll see you soon, Amy." Rouge and Tikal walk away, leaving Amy and Cream to resume their shopping.

**_-Sonic's house-_**

Sonic is making grilled cheese sandwiches when Amy walks in. "Sonikku! I'm home!"

Sonic laughs. "I'm in the kitchen Ames!"

Putting her things in Sonic's room, Amy walked into the kitchen and kissed Sonic. "Hello my love. What are you making?"

Sonic returned the kiss and put a grilled cheese sandwich on a nearby plate. "I'm making grilled cheese sandwiches. Here's yours."

Amy giggled. "Thank you, my sweet Sonic."

Sonic nuzzled Amy under the chin, making her blush deeply. "You're welcome, my darling Amy Rose." She skipped into the living room where the blank wedding invites sat. Sonic soon joined Amy, who nuzzled him, making him blush.

Turning to the invites, Sonic looked at Amy. "Well, what colors did you want?"

Amy thought hard for a minute. "I think we'll go with the traditional black and white, but I want the wedding to be in a unique place."

Sonic smiled. "I think I have just the place in mind. I'll show you after we get the invites done."

The pink hedgehog nodded. "Okay. Is Tails going to be the Best Man?" The speedy hedgehog nodded.

"He agreed to it. I'm assuming Cream is to be the Maid Of Honor?"

Amy nods again. "She was really excited about it."

Sonic smiled. "Good. Now, month and time?"

This time, Amy frowns. "I have no clue." Sonic laughed, and Amy punched his arm playfully. "Do _you_ have any ideas?"

He nodded. "With the location, I think we should go for late spring or early summer, so sometime in June would be good."

Amy agreed. "How does the 16th of June sound? That would be our 15 month anniversary, and it'll be easy for you to remember."

Sonic laughed and tickled Amy. "I've done just fine remembering our anniversaries, thank you."

After a short tickle fight, the hedgehog couple cleans up from their lunch and go back to the invites. Amy looked at her fiancé. "So Sonic, how do we describe the location?"

Sonic grins. He takes the invites, and writes on Tails' invite: _'Tails, we'll need the Blue Typhoon.'_ On the rest, he writes: _'Tails will provide the transportation.'_ Amy gave her blue stud a confused look. Sonic giggled at his pink lover's face. "Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails already know where I plan to go. Soon, you will too." They finish the invites, and walk out the door. Sonic locks it while Amy puts the invites in his mailbox. Sonic joins Amy and takes her hand. "Ready?" Amy nods. "Let's go." The two hedgehogs kiss, and they walk to the spot.

**_-At the beach, 10 minutes later-_**

Sonic and Amy reach the shore where Sonic had seen the sandbar. Sonic pulls Amy close. "Hold on tight Ames." Amy wraps her arms around his neck. "Chaos Control." The two hedgehogs vanish in a flash of blue light, then reappear on the sandbar. Sonic smiles at Amy. "Take a look around, and tell me what you think."

Amy takes a few minutes to explore the area, which was now starting to get covered with water. Amy runs back to Sonic and hugs him tightly. "Oh Sonikku! I love it! Let's get married here!" Sonic nods, chuckling. ''

"Then we'll get married here." The hedgehog couple kisses, then Sonic teleports them back to shore. Taking Amy's hand, Sonic begins walking down the shore. "We still have to take care of the reverend to perform the wedding and also catering."

Amy smiles. "Any ideas?"

Sonic nods. "Let's head to the church to see if there's anyone that can perform a wedding." The pink hedgehog agrees with her blue stud, and they walk to the church to find a reverend.

**_-Station Square Church-_**

Sonic and Amy walk into the massive brick building holding hands. A reverend comes to meet them. "Hello there. I'm Reverend Spolowicz. What can I do for you?"

Sonic shakes the reverend's hand. "I'm Sonic and this is my fiancée, Amy Rose. We're getting married on June 16th around 2 PM, and we need someone to perform the wedding."

Reverend Spolowicz nods. "I see. Well, if you like, I'd be willing to perform the wedding. It's been a while since I've done one." Amy looked up at Sonic, who nodded. "We both would like you to perform the wedding, Reverend."

He smiles. "Thank you. Where are you getting married?"

Amy smiles. "We're getting married on the sandbar offshore near the condos."

Reverend Spolowicz chuckles. "How are we getting there?"

Sonic smiles. "Tails Prower will provide the transportation. The reception will be held in the park."

The reverend nodded. "Who do you have catering to the event?"

Sonic frowned. "We haven't decided yet."

Reverend Spolowicz nodded. "I have a catering company, and we'd be more than willing to cater the event."

Amy nodded, and looked to Sonic. "Well Sonikku?" The blue hedgehog winks at his pink fiancée.

"Reverend, you have a deal."

Reverend Spolowicz smiles. "Good. I'll call you in a few months and we can go over the details, okay?"

Sonic nods, shaking the reverend's hand again. "Sounds good. Talk to you soon." The reverend goes about his business, and Sonic and Amy exit the church. Sonic picks Amy up bridal style, and rockets back to his house.

**_-5 minutes later-_**

Sonic and Amy walk in the door, and find a message from Doctor Alnilam.

_"Sonic and Amy, this is Doctor Alnilam. I'm calling to schedule your first sonogram appointment. Please call me when you get this message. Thank you." _

Amy picks up the phone, and calls the doctor. After a 10 minute conversation, Amy hangs up the phone. "Sonic, the first sonogram is scheduled for May the 17th."

Sonic nodded, writing the event on the wall calendar. "What time?"

Amy sighs. "10 AM. Always with the early times."

Sonic finishes writing the event on the calendar and joins Amy on the couch. He lies down on his back, and Amy crawls on top of him, laying her head on his chest. It was around 3 PM and there was a babies-related marathon on TV. Sonic and Amy watch the marathon, learning all they can about babies.

10 PM comes around and the hedgehog couple can barely stay awake. Amy climbs off of Sonic and locks the front door. Sonic turns off the TV and the lights, and carries Amy to his room. Amy climbs into bed naked. Sonic also climbs in naked, and cuddles Amy to him, smiling at her sighs of content.

Five minutes passes, and Sonic and Amy are in a deep sleep.


	14. The First Sonogram

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 14 – The First Sonogram

As the months pass Sonic and Amy get more wedding details done. Reverend Spolowicz worked out the catering details, and Amy made sure the wedding guests had received the invites. After a full hour of calls and decision making, Sonic and Amy flopped on the couch.

Sonic took in a breath. "Wow Amy…. Planning a wedding is hard."

Amy nodded and gently placed a hand on her enlarged belly. "I know, but it'll all be worth it in the end, Sonikku."

Sonic smiles, entwining his hand with Amy's hand, which was still on her stomach. "I can't wait for the child to arrive, Amy."

Amy nuzzled Sonic's chin, sighing with content. "Me either, Sonic. My dreams are coming true. All I need is the wedding and our child, and my dreams will be complete."

The cobalt speedster blushed. "I'm glad I could make those dreams come true."

The sakura hedgehog blushed now. "I wasn't about to let someone else make them come true, Sonic. Only you would have, and now that we're engaged, I wouldn't change anything."

Sonic winked at Amy. "I wouldn't change anything either, my love."

Being careful of her belly, Sonic's emerald green eyes met Amy's jade green eyes, and the hedgehog couple kissed. They would look back on this kiss and say it was one of the best kisses they'd ever shared.

Just after the kiss broke, the phone rang. Sonic answered it. "Hello?"

The caller was the doctor. "_Sonic, it's Doctor Alnilam_."

The blue hedgehog nodded. "Hey doctor. What's going on?"

The doctor chuckles. "_I'm just reminding you about your sonogram for next week."_

Sonic nods again. "We haven't forgotten, and we're really looking forward to it."

Dr Alnilam nodded. _"Good. I'll see you on the 17__th__. The sonogram is in the Care Center at 10 AM."_

Another nod from Sonic. "Okay. Thank you Doctor Alnilam."

Sonic hung up the phone and turned to Amy. "It was Doctor Alnilam reminding us about our sonogram for appointment next week."

She smiled and cuddled up to Sonic. "I can't wait Sonikku."

Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's shoulders. "Me either Ames. I love you."

Amy gave a content sigh. "I love you too."

After some cuddling, the hedgehog couple goes back to planning the wedding.

_**-May 17**__**th**__**, 9:30 AM-**_

The day of the sonogram arrives, and we find Sonic and Amy sitting in the waiting room of the Station Square Care Center. There's no one else in the room. The hedgehog couple is sharing the couch, Sonic sitting with Amy's head on his lap. As usual, Sonic is wearing a blue muscle shirt with his blue speed shoes and dark green shorts. Amy had gone with a light green tank top, pink skirt, and green sandals.

As they waited, Sonic had a handful of Amy's soft quills and was gently massaging her head. Amy had a content smile on her face. Her green eyes were closed, and she was purring. Sonic loved it when he heard and felt Amy purr. 10 AM comes around, and the door to the exam rooms opens.

Doctor Alnilam walks out and sees the hedgehog couple. "Glad you could make it. We'll be in Exam Room 10 today, so please come with me."

Sonic nods, and gently tells Amy it was time to go to the exam rooms. The sakura hedgehog stretched, opened her jade green eyes, and stood up. Sonic stood as well, took Amy's hand, and walked with her to Exam Room 10. Upon entering the room, the green eyes of the hedgehog couple see a strange machine with various attachments and a screen.

Amy gives Dr Alnilam a confused look. "What kind of machine is that?"

The doctor chuckled. "This is the sonogram machine, also called the ultrasound machine. Along with a special jelly, we will use it to get the first look of the growing baby."

Sonic was impressed. "I have to ask how long it will take. I'm not thinking it'll be too long, given the impressive machinery, but curiosity got to me."

Doctor Alnilam smiled. "No, it's not going to take very long to get the image. The image can be viewed as long as the device is touching some area over the baby."

The cobalt speedster turns to his pink fiancée. "Alright Ames. Up on the bed."

It takes a minute, but Amy does manage to get on the bed. Leaning back, Amy feels her back muscles relax. "Oooohhhh…. I needed that."

Sonic chuckled and stood beside Amy, holding her left hand, toying with her engagement ring. "You haven't taken this ring off once, have you?"

Amy blushed, smiling at him. "Don't expect me to, because it won't happen."

Sonic smiled, and gently kissed Amy. He feels Amy's right hand on his left cheek, gently holding his head as the kiss deepens.

Doctor Alnilam watches this, and smiles. "When you two are done, we can begin."

Sonic gives the 'Give us a minute' motion to the doctor, and puts his attention back on the kiss. After a couple of minutes the kiss is broken by Sonic.

Amy pouts. "Why did you stop?"

Sonic chuckles. "I want to see our child."

Amy nods. "Fine, but you owe me when we get home."

Sonic grinned, and nodded to Doctor Alnilam, who got a tube of the special jelly. "Okay Miss Rose, I need you to lift your shirt and lower your skirt so that your belly is fully exposed."

The jade green eyes of the pink hedgehog look to the emerald green eyes of the blue hedgehog. Sonic nods. "I'll be right here Amy." She nods, and does as the doctor had asked. Nodding, Dr Alnilam begins layering the special jelly on Amy's stomach.

Once done, he fires up the sonogram machine. "Okay Miss Rose, I'll need you to put on the blood pressure cuff and push the green button."

Amy puts on the cuff, pushes the green button, and the doctor links it to the ultrasound machine. Sonic watches all this, curious and a little nervous.

Doctor Alnilam takes an attachment and makes a few passes on Amy's belly. "Any minute now…. There."

The hedgehog couple looks in amazement and joy at the image. There on the screen is the tiny hedgehog baby. Amy squeezes Sonic's hand, tears in her eyes. Sonic smiled, too excited to do anything but stare.

Giving the attachment to Sonic, Dr Alnilam takes out a pen and points out the various features. "You can see the hands here, the feet here, these are the eyes. The ears are right here. This thin line is the umbilical cord. That's how the fetus gets its nutrients."

Sonic is the first to find his voice. "Can you tell if it'll be a male or female child?"

The doctor nodded. "Look right here. It's tough to pick out, but can you see this little stub right here?" The hedgehogs nod, and the doctor continues. "This is a male child."

Amy sniffles and Sonic wipes her tears away. "Oh Sonic, I want to hold him so much."

Sonic nods. "That makes two of us, but you still have a little under four months to go."

The doctor smiled. "That reminds me. When are you two getting married?"

Amy fixes her clothing and sits up, straightening out her quills. "A little over a month from now."

Dr Alnilam nodded. "I can only assume you'll celebrate by performing the mating ritual on the honeymoon. If you do, keep this in mind: Until the baby is born, your honeymoon will be the last time you two can safely have intercourse. Anything sexual done during the third trimester could be fairly dangerous to the baby, so make it last."

Sonic and Amy nodded. "We'll make it last."

The doctor washes his hands and turns off the machine. "Okay, you two are free to go. However, you'll need to come back two months from now for another sonogram."

Sonic shakes the doctor's hand. "See you on July 10th."

He helps Amy from the bed and the hedgehog couple walks home. On the way they talk about their child. What color will the fur be? What to name it? Sonic chuckled, saying all questions would be answered in a few short months. Amy giggled, and leaned against Sonic as they walked.

_**-Sonic's house, 11 AM-**_

The hedgehog couple walks into Sonic's house. Amy sat heavily on the couch. Sonic grabbed the other invites on the table and bolted to the mailbox. Putting up the flag, Sonic ran back inside the house, and closes the door.

Amy's not on the couch when Sonic gets back. "Amy?"

The reply comes from Sonic's room. "In your room Sonikku."

He walks up and finds Amy under the bed sheets, wearing nothing at all. "I told you that you owed me for stopping the kiss." The pink hedgehog rolls over, her back facing the blue hedgehog. "You owe me a massage."

Sonic frowns a bit, but takes off his shoes and climbs in behind Amy. "Alright Ames. I want you to relax. I'll help you feel better."

Amy feels Sonic's strong hands on her head and neck, gently rubbing her neck muscles and various points on her head. "Ohhh, Sonic…."

After spending a few minutes there, Sonic moves to Amy's delicate shoulders, slowly working out the tension.

"Mmmmmm…." is all Amy can say.

Sonic spends 5 minutes on Amy's shoulders, then moves to her back. "Sonic, that feels incredible…."

The royal blue hedgehog smiled, his deep voice sending shivers through Amy's body. "Good. I'm glad it's helping you relax."

The rose-pink hedgehog nodded, then Sonic moves to her legs, feet, and ankles. Amy says nothing. Sonic feels the sheets vibrating a little, then he chuckles. Amy's green eyes are closed, and she's purring. Sonic finishes the massage and pulls the sheets over himself and Amy. Removing his clothing, Sonic wraps the purring Amy in his arms.

She rolls over to face him and snuggles as close as she can to him. The hedgehog couple shares a sweet kiss then Amy speaks, her eyes closed the whole time. "Thank you Sonic. I feel much better."

Sonic smiles. "You're welcome. Rest now Amy."

Amy nods, yawns, and resumes purring. Sonic closed his eyes and purred as well. Throughout the day, Sonic and Amy get up, eat, and climb back in bed. The hedgehog couple also talks about their coming child and the coming wedding. Dinner time came around, and Sonic went downstairs.

He made fettucine alfredo for himself, and a salad for Amy. Walking back upstairs, Sonic and Amy eat dinner, watching some baby shows on TV. After dinner, Sonic cleans up and rejoins Amy in bed, wrapping her in his arms.

Turning off the TV, Amy closes her green eyes. "I love you Sonic. So much."

Sonic kisses her. "I love you very much too, Amy."

In a few minutes, Amy purrs herself to sleep. Sonic turns off the lamp on his bedside table, and soon he's asleep as well.


	15. The Bachelor And Bachelorette Parties

**Note: I'm calling this a filler chapter, since it merely serves to fill space between chapters 14 and 16. I've never been to a bachelor party, so I did what I could regarding what may occur at a bachelor/bachelorette party.**

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 15 – The Bachelor And Bachelorette Parties

It's now June. Amy Rose has her dress, Sonic has his tuxedo, and the wedding has been finalized. It's the night before the wedding and the hedgehogs are nowhere near each other, as wedding superstition dictates.

Sonic and Amy are having their bachelor and bachelorette parties. Amy was at Cream's house, since her house was destroyed by Sally Acorn over a year ago. Sonic was at his house, and things were really going off over there. Let's take a journey to both parties….

**_-Sonic's house-_**

We find Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow on the living room couch. There's some type of club music playing and two females are gyrating to the beat.

However, Sonic and Tails are none of their concern. The two strippers are focused on Knuckles and Shadow, since Knuckles was on rocky terms with Tikal, and Shadow had recently broken up with Rouge. Tails and Cream had been engaged nearly 8 months, and Tails had somehow convinced Sonic that there should be strippers at this party. Sonic had no interest in the two women, since his heart solely belonged to Amy. The night started off like any other, with a few drinking games and dares. Then the strippers showed up, and they took over.

As the music ended, one stripper took Shadow to the bathroom, and soon Sonic heard loud noises. Knuckles was led to the guest room. Once they left, Sonic smiled an evil smile, and got out two video cameras. Tossing one to Tails, Sonic chuckled. "I don't know about you, but I'm filming this." Sonic follows Knuckles and Tails goes to the bathroom, an evil smile on his face.

**_-_**

**_Cream's house-_**

Vector and Vanilla were off on their honeymoon, but were returning tomorrow for Sonic and Amy's wedding. Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Tikal were in the house unsupervised. There were also two male strippers there. Amy had no interest, and neither did Cream.

However, Rouge and Tikal were arguing about who was better in bed. The white bat and pinkish echidna argued back and forth until Rouge had enough. "That's it! I guess I'll have to show you that I'm better!"

Tikal grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Bring it on Rouge!"

The two male strippers were dragged out of the room, making Cream and Amy giggle. The rabbit turned to the hedgehog. "How is it so far?"

Amy frowned. "I miss my Sonikku."

Cream smiled. "Don't you worry, Amy. Tomorrow, everything will be just fine." Amy nodded.

"Still, I want to talk to him."

Cream frowned. "And curse your marriage? Yes, Sonic has strippers at his house, but we have some here, too. If I know Sonic, he'll be more concerned about staying faithful. I know you'll be faithful to him, Amy, and you have to trust he'll be faithful to you. If you want, I'll check on him for you." Amy gives Cream her cell phone, and the rabbit calls Sonic.

**_-With Sonic-_**

The cobalt speedster is filming Knuckles when his phone rings. Looking at the caller I.D., Sonic sees it's Amy. 'What's Ames calling for?' Curious, he answers the phone. "Hello?"

Cream's voice responds. _"Hey Sonic, it's Cream_."

Sonic chuckles. "What's going on, Cream?"

The rabbit sighs. "_Amy's concerned about you and she was going to call you, but wedding superstition dictates that no contact should be made between the bride and groom on the night before the wedding._"

Sonic shrugs. "If she's curious, I'm not cheating on her."

Cream hesitates. "_Then why am I hearing loud moaning?"_

Sonic giggles. "I'm filming Knuckles and one of the strippers."

Cream gasps, then laughs. _"Really? He's letting you?" _

Sonic chuckles. "He's drunk, so he won't care. Anyway, how's Amy doing?"

A pause. _"She's fine. She's sitting here beside me. Rouge and Tikal dragged the male strippers to the guest room to settle their "Who's better in bed" argument." _

Now the blue hedgehog laughs. "Now that's funny." Cream gets a little concerned now.

_"Where's Miles?"_

Sonic giggled again. "He's filming Shadow and the other stripper." The rabbit sweat drops.

_"I see. Have him call me please." _

Sonic nods. "Will do, and I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow."

Cream nods. _"Bye Sonic."_ The phone call ends, and Sonic resumes filming.

**_- Cream's house-_**

Cream ends the call, and gives the phone back to Amy. "Sonic's filming Knuckles getting his freak on with one of the strippers."

Amy laughed. "What about Tails?"

Cream nodded. "He's filming Shadow with the other stripper." Cream and Amy turned to see the male strippers slowly make their way out of the house.

Rogue and Tikal appeared behind them, grinning. Amy looked at them. "So, who's better?"

Tikal frowned. "Rouge is."

The white bat nodded. "I tried to tell you. Don't worry though, you went beyond my expectations."

Cream walked to her mother's secret alcohol stash in the refrigerator. "Time for the drinks!" Since Amy was pregnant, she didn't drink anything but water. Rouge and Tikal, both 24, greedily chugged their drinks. Cream sipped her drink slowly.

As the night went on, Rouge and Tikal eventually passed out from their drinks. Cream carried them to the guest room, and then climbed into her bed. Amy turned off the lights, locked the door, and took the other guest bedroom. Soon Amy's asleep, dreaming of her wedding tomorrow.

**_-Sonic's house-_**

Knuckles and Shadow finished with the strippers, and the women left. Putting the cameras away, Sonic joined Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails in the living room. Tails had set up a poker table, and the guys played as they drank more beer. Knuckles just accepted more beers, since he was already drunk. Sonic and Tails were the only two completely sober. Shadow was buzzed.

As the night went on, Knuckles wound up passed out on the floor. Shadow ended up on the sleeper sofa. Tails took the guest bedroom. Sonic turned off the lights, locked the door, and went to bed.

Climbing under the bed sheets, Sonic frowned. He had gotten used to having Amy in his arms, but for the first time in a very long time, Amy wasn't there. Sonic didn't worry though. He would have her back soon enough. Closing his eyes, Sonic falls asleep, and dreams of the wedding and his child.


	16. The Wedding

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 16 – The Wedding

The day of the wedding had arrived. The picnic area in the park was decorated with balloons, ribbons, and pictures of Sonic and Amy through the years. The wedding cake was being kept in a refrigeration truck until it was needed.

It was a warm, sunny day and various news reporters stood on the shore, trying to get pictures. They didn't get the chance, because the guests were taken to the sandbar by Tails. The Blue Typhoon sat just off the sandbar, a huge speaker on the side of it. Vanilla, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Chris, Uncle Chuck, Rachel, Mark, even Doctor Alnilam was there.

Sonic stood with Reverend Spolowicz on the sandbar, nervously awaiting the arrival of Amy Rose. The sandbar had no decorations, since the flowing water would just wash them away. Behind Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow stood, all wearing their tuxedos. Rouge, Tikal, and Cream showed no trace of a hangover, and they were all in their bridesmaid dresses as well. Everyone was barefoot because of the ¼ inch of water gently flowing over the sandbar.

2 PM comes, and Reverend Spolowicz gives Tails a nod. Tails pushes a button on his wrist, and the Pachelbel Canon began playing from the speaker in the side of the Blue Typhoon. A ramp extends from the side of the giant ship, and a door opens.

Slowly Amy Rose appears and begins walking down the ramp to the sandbar. Sonic nearly faints, and Tails has to help him stay on his feet. "Easy buddy. We don't want Amy freaking out now do we?"

Sonic steadies himself, and looks back to his fiancée. 'DAMN she's hot.' was all the blue hedgehog could think to himself.

The dress was a brilliant white color and stopped three inches below Amy's knees. She's also barefoot because of the water over the sandbar. The dress has been custom fitted to make room for Amy's expanded belly. The cut in the front of the dress showed off Amy's cleavage _very_ well, and her white veil swirled gently in the breeze. The edges of Amy's soft pink quills could be seen draped over her shoulders. The pink hedgehog's green eyes sparkled with a brilliance only Sonic had ever seen. As Amy reached her blue stud, the music stopped playing.

Reverend Spolowicz began the wedding. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered today in the sight of God to join Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence greets the reverend, and he turns to Sonic. "Mr. Hedgehog, do you have anything to say to Miss Rose?"

Sonic nodded, and turned to Amy. "Amy, from day one, when I saved you from Mecha Sonic on Little Planet, I always thought you were cute. I'm sorry I ran away from you so much. I was shy about admitting my feelings to you, and it took until the night Sally Acorn beat you for me to finally admit to myself that I loved you. I couldn't risk Doctor Robotnik making you a target in his attempts to capture me. But once he was gone, and I saw you in the hospital, I realized that I needed you in my life. I need you beside me, and always have needed you beside me. I promise you that I will always be by your side to protect you and our child, and that I'll love you and only you throughout our entire marriage." Amy wiped a few tears from her eyes.

Reverend Spolowicz smiles and turns to Amy. "Miss Rose, do you have anything to say to Sonic?"

She nodded and took a breath, trying to keep from crying tears of joy. "From that first day on Little Planet, when you saved me from Mecha Sonic, I've loved you. For 10 years I held out for you and you alone. All my life I've wanted to be your wife and have your children. I was actually jealous of your relationship with Sally Acorn, but when you asked me to be your girlfriend, all that went away. I promise you that I will never leave your side, and that I'll love only you throughout our entire marriage." Sonic wiped a tear from his eyes.

Reverend Spolowicz turned to Sonic again. "Mr. Hedgehog, take Amy's hands, and repeat after me."

The blue hedgehog took his pink lover's hands, and repeated the words the reverend spoke. "I, Sonic the Hedgehog, take thee Amy Rose, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live."

Reverend Spolowicz turned to Amy now. "Miss Rose, repeat after me please."

Amy's jade green eyes sparkled from behind her white veil as she looked into Sonic's emerald green eyes as she repeated the words the reverend spoke to her. "I, Amy Rose, take thee Sonic, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live."

The reverend nodded. "May I have the rings please?" Tails and Cream stepped forward and gave the rings to the reverend.

Giving Amy's ring to Sonic, Reverend Spolowicz has Sonic put it on Amy's hand. "Sonic, do you take Amy Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The blue hedgehog smiles. "I do."

The pink hedgehog sniffled. The reverend has Amy put Sonic's ring on his hand. "Amy Rose, do you take Sonic to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Amy nods. "I do."

Reverend Spolowicz smiles. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sonic, you may kiss the bride."

Sonic lifts Amy's veil and gently cups her face, softly kissing her. Amy immediately deepens the kiss, her tongue meeting his and her hands taking handfuls of Sonic's long quills. Cheers erupted from the crowd, and the reporters on the shore did their best to take pictures. No one at the wedding knows if they succeeded. Once the kiss breaks, Sonic and Amy share a hug, tears falling from their eyes. Everyone then piled into the Blue Typhoon and Tails flew them to the reception.

**_-The reception, Station Square park-_**

Reverend Spolowicz' catering company had all the food ready when the wedding party arrived. It wasn't long before they did either. On several tables, there was spaghetti, seafood, salad, and the Olive Garden breadsticks were there in abundance, thanks to Rachel. Hamburgers, steak, chicken, turkey, all kinds of meat and everything in between was also there.

At one end of the table farthest to the left, the wedding cake was brought out. It was a huge four-tier cake. The first tier was chocolate cake, the second tier was vanilla cake, the third tier was strawberry cake, and the fourth tier was lemon cake. On the fourth tier stood miniature versions of Sonic and Amy in their wedding outfits.

The Blue Typhoon arrives, and the door opens. Sonic, Amy, and the rest of the wedding party piled out of the giant ship, Sonic and Amy being the last to exit. Everyone cycles through the lines, piling the food on their plates and getting beverages. The drinks ranged from tea to various sodas, and there were also some alcoholic drinks, just in case.

About half an hour goes by, then Tails stands up to make a speech, because he's the Best Man. "May I have your attention please?"

Everyone quiets down, all eyes on the twin-tailed fox. "Thank you. As the Best Man, I have to give some kind of speech, so here we go."

Tails takes a breath, and begins his speech. "I've known Sonic for 15 years now. We met when I was four years old. Sonic helped me out, in a way. I was being made fun of because of my two tails. I wound up asking Sonic if I could have him as my older brother. He said yes, and then offered to have me along as his sidekick. I agreed, since I thought Sonic was the coolest guy around. I still think he is, even though we're grown up now. Sonic's always the first person to help someone, mainly because he's so damn fast."

This last statement gets a few laughs, then Tails continued. "I'd always had a feeling Sonic liked Amy, but it never showed until the night Amy was beaten by Sally Acorn. I don't know if Amy remembers, but here's what Sonic told her. He said: 'I'm sorry I ran away from you for so long. I know it hurt you, but I couldn't let Robotnik target you in his quest to capture me. I'm also sorry I couldn't reach you in time to keep Sally Acorn from beating you with the pipe, or to keep Robotnik from grabbing you."

Tails pauses, then continues again. "Sonic also said he was sorry for not telling Amy how he felt sooner, and then he kissed her. Cream can back that up. I don't know what was in that kiss Sonic gave Amy, but it was enough that Amy was able to leave the hospital that same night." Tails looked to Sonic. "The point of my speech is this: On the outside, Sonic may not show his emotions, but he's one of the most caring people I know."

After a toast to the newlyweds and a few more speeches, Sonic stands. "While we're on the subject of mushy stuff, I need Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Chris to join me. Ames, you stand in the middle of this open space here."

Everyone gets into position and Sonic turns to face his wife. "Amy, this is a song I've wanted to sing to you for a long time now." Sonic counts off the beat, and the song begins.

Amy gasps in delight. The song the five guys were singing is called "Forever" by the Beach Boys, and it was one of Amy's all-time favorite songs. What made it better was the fact that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Chris, and Shadow were singing it acapella, without musical instruments. Each note, word, and harmony was hit perfectly.

When the song ended the pink hedgehog grabbed her blue hedgehog husband and kissed him passionately. There was a group "Awwwww" as the kiss deepened.

When the kiss broke, Sonic's emerald eyes looked straight into Amy's jade green eyes. "I love you so much Amy Rose."

Amy smiled. "I love you too, Sonic."

Knuckles made himself known at this point. "Cut the cake already!"

Sonic laughed and led Amy to the four-tier cake. Amy picks up the knife and Sonic stands behind Amy, putting his hand on top of hers. Camera lights flash as the newlywed hedgehogs cut the cake, gently pushing the knife into the chocolate layer of the cake.

Amy takes some of the frosting and playfully puts some on Sonic's nose. The pink hedgehog then proceeded to lick it off, making the cobalt speedster blush. Sonic put some frosting on Amy's left ear, and gently nibbled it off. Amy felt her body heat up as Sonic nibbled the frosting off of her ear.

Holding Sonic in place, she whispered to her husband. "Just you wait until the honeymoon."

Sonic pulled away, and winked. "I'm looking forward to it, my love."

A few hours later only Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream remained at the reception site. Tails had caught the bouquet of flowers, and given it to Cream. She responded by kissing him, and nearly making him faint from the passion in that kiss.

Tails smiles at the newlyweds. "Congratulations you two."

Sonic hugs his little brother. "Thanks Tails."

Cream hugs Amy. "I'm so happy for you Amy. I can't wait to get married now."

Amy laughs. "Believe me, it's worth the wait."

After the gifts are loaded into the Blue Typhoon, Tails takes Sonic and Amy back to Sonic's house.

**_-Sonic's house-_**

The Blue Typhoon lands in Sonic's back yard. Sonic and Tails get all the wedding gifts into the house, then Tails and Cream fly off. Sonic helps Amy into the house and once inside, Amy works her way out of the dress.

Pointing to her right leg, Amy smiles at her husband. "Sonikku?"

The royal blue hedgehog turns to the sakura hedgehog. "Yes, my love?"

Amy gives Sonic a wink. "You missed something during the reception."

Sonic grinned. "Well, so I have. Let me fix that."

Sonic bends down to Amy's leg and gently begins to work the garter off of his wife. Amy begins moaning as she feels Sonic's teeth gently nibbling the garter off of her leg. "Ooohhh, Sonic."

After Sonic works the garter off he puts it on his head, making Amy laugh. "You're such a dork."

Sonic chuckled. "Just remember that you said yes."

Amy smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Sonikku."

Sonic kissed Amy. "Me either, babe. Now, let's pack for our honeymoon."

Amy nods and in about half an hour, Sonic and Amy are packed. The newlywed hedgehogs now lay in Sonic's bed talking about their honeymoon destination. Amy was trying to get Sonic to tell her where they were going.

"So Sonic, where are we going for our honeymoon?"

Sonic shook his head. "I can't tell you."

Amy uses the Puppy Face on her husband. "Please Sonikku? Pleeeeease?"

Sonic feels himself melt inside, but manages to resist the Puppy Face. "No no, I can't say just yet."

Amy pouts, but nods. "Okay Sonikku. Now, I need some rest. I'm pretty sure I'll need it tomorrow night."

Sonic nods, and pulls the sheets over them. Soon, they're asleep. In a few hours Sonic and Amy get up and eat some of the leftover food from the wedding. After they eat, which is dinner at this point, since it's about 9 PM, Sonic turns off the lights, and locks the door. Joining Amy in bed again, Sonic snuggles Amy to him.

Amy sighs, and kisses Sonic. "Goodnight my darling Sonic. I love you."

Sonic smiles. "Goodnight my lovely Amy Rose. I love you too."

Another kiss, and the hedgehogs fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	17. A Wild Honeymoon

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 17 – A Wild Honeymoon

Sonic wakes up around 9 AM on June 17th, the day after the wedding. Looking down at his still-sleeping wife, Sonic feels a chill go down his spine. It felt so good to finally call Amy his wife.

Gently rolling away from Amy, Sonic sits up, and goes to get a shower, but then he hears Amy's sleepy voice. "Don't go."

Sonic turns around to see a pair of green eyes and a pouting look on Amy's face. The blue blur laughs and climbs back into bed, his emerald green eyes looking at his rose-pink wife. "Well, we can spend a few more minutes here, but we need to get going if we're going to make it on time."

Amy's eyes widen as the realization hit her. "Of course! Our honeymoon!"

Sonic laughs. "Come on, let's shower and head to the shipyard."

He helps Amy out of bed and to the bathroom. 30 minutes later the new married couple is ready to go to the shipyard. Amy takes Sonic's hand, smiling and holding her suitcase. Sonic picks his suitcase up and smiles at Amy. "Chaos Control." The two hedgehogs vanish from the room and get to the shipyard in a few seconds.

**_-Station Square Shipyard-_**

Sonic and Amy appear at the ramp of a giant cruise ship. Amy gasps. "A cruise, Sonic?"

He nods, giving the tickets to the attendant. "I've had this planned for a while now."

**_-Flashback-_**

We see Sonic picking up the phone while Amy rested in his room. It's May the 8th, two days before the first sonogram. The cruise liner agent answers. "Hello. What can I help you with?"

Sonic nods. "Yes, I'd like to book a cruise please."

The agent taps a few keys on her keyboard. "Well, our next opening isn't until June 17th, since all of our May cruises are booked."

Sonic nodded. "That's perfect. My fiancée and I are getting married the day before that, and we need a place for a honeymoon."

The agent smiled on her end of the call. "Congratulations. We have a wedding special that includes a one week stay in a 5 star hotel."

Sonic thought for a few seconds. "Sounds good. What time does the ship leave, and how long is the cruise?" As the conversation continues, Sonic begins to think of what he'll need to pack, and also mentions that Amy would be about 6 months pregnant by the time the cruise date arrives.

The rest of the details get worked out, and the woman tells Sonic the tickets will be there in a few days. Sonic thanks the woman, hangs up the phone, and runs upstairs to check on Amy.

**_-End flashback-_**

Sonic and Amy walk up the boat ramp and to the Honeymoon Cabin. Opening the door, Sonic carries Amy into the room bridal style, and gently puts Amy down. Getting their bags, Sonic rejoins his wife, who's staring around the room. "So, what do you think my love?"

Amy rubs noses with Sonic. "It's beautiful."

Sonic winks. "It's ours for the next three days. At that time, we'll leave this cruise for a one week stay in a 5 star hotel."

The pink hedgehog giggles. "Sonic, you spoil me."

He nods. "I know, but when the baby comes we won't be able to get out as often."

Amy kisses her cobalt husband. "I'm sure we'll be just fine." Sonic smiles and the hedgehog newlyweds begin planning their week at the hotel and surrounding area.

**_-Three days later-_**

The giant cruise liner comes into port at the Los Angeles Dockyard. There are no other ships near it, since it's such a large ship as it is. The ramp lowers, and the hedgehog couple walks down, Sonic carrying both suitcases.

The 5 star hotel was a massive building, 50 stories high. It stood on the edge of the Pacific Ocean and provided the guests with incredible sunsets. The sun was still high in the sky though. The air was warm, but comfortable. The hedgehogs walked into the lobby of the hotel, their green eyes registering the shock and awe of the area.

Sonic and Amy walked to the front desk. The hotel reservationist smiled at them. "Hello. You must be Sonic and Amy. Your room is on the 37th floor, and it's the Honeymoon Suite. Congratulations, and enjoy your stay."

Sonic thanked him, took the room key, and escorted Amy to the elevator. The hedgehogs smiled as the elevator carried them up, watching floor after floor pass by the glass part of the elevator. After a few minutes the elevator stopped and the heavy steel doors slid open to reveal the 37th floor. Sonic picks up the suitcases and leads Amy down the hallway to the Honeymoon Suite.

"Here it is." Sonic puts the suitcases down, slides the keycard, and opens the door. Sonic puts the suitcases in the room, then carries Amy in bridal style. The mid-afternoon sunlight was shining into the massive room. Sonic and Amy froze as they looked around the room. The four poster bed was twice the size of Sonic's bed, which was huge already. Black lace curtains were draped over the massive bed, giving it a secluded look. The bed sheets, pillows, and pillow cases were all black Persian silk, matching the curtains. The white carpet was imported from France, and the walls were Italian marble.

On the far side of the room was a kitchen, fully stocked with all kinds of food items. There was also a stove, refrigerator, dishwasher, and a sink. On the left side of the bed stood two doors, also made off the Italian marble. Sonic heaved them open to reveal the bathroom. The tile floor was also Italian, but the shower drew the attention of the hedgehogs. The frame was gold, and it had no doors. The showerhead itself was a foot across and hung down from the ceiling.

Amy gave Sonic a naughty nuzzle. "Sonikku? I'm getting some ideas involving this shower." The cobalt speedster smiled, pulling his pink wife to him.

"We have a week, so we will certainly explore your ideas. Right now we need to go get some dinner." The hedgehogs kiss and go change. Amy changes from her pink maternity dress to a black loose-fitting dress with black sandals. Sonic changed from his blue Hawaiian shirt and green shorts into a black suit with a blue tie. He takes Amy's hand, gets the room key, and escorts Amy to the dining area of the hotel.

**_-Dining area, second floor-_**

The steel elevator doors open, revealing the newlywed hedgehogs. Walking into the dining area, the other people there turn and yell "CONGRATULATIONS!!!" to the now blushing hedgehog couple. Sonic turns to Amy and plants a passionate kiss on her silky lips. Cheers erupt and a few camera lights flash. The kiss breaks and Sonic leads Amy to an empty booth.

The waiter comes and both hedgehogs get a sweet tea to drink. For food Amy gets a Caesar Salad, and Sonic gets the Shrimp Scampi. The waiter nods and heads to the kitchen. After 20 minutes, the food and beverages arrive. Sonic thanks the waiter and begins to eat. Amy winks at Sonic, who winks back, and then Amy begins eating her salad.

Half an hour passes, and the honeymooning hedgehogs are just about to finish their dinner. After Amy gets done, Sonic helps her up, leaves a nice tip, and pays for the meal. The applause comes once again as Sonic and Amy leave the dining area and walk back into the elevator. Sonic smiles at Amy and holds her close as the elevator doors close.

**Warning: The rest of this chapter is yet another Sonamy lemon. If you are not over 16 (by Fanfiction's standards) you should NOT read the rest of this chapter. Again, I prefer you to be over 18 for this lemon, but that's personal preference.**

**_-The Honeymoon Suite-_**

The massive doors to the Honeymoon Suite swing open, revealing Sonic and Amy. The hedgehogs enter the room, and Sonic shuts the doors while Amy goes to the bathroom. Sonic undresses to his boxers and pulls back the lace curtains so he and Amy can get on the bed.

However, that would have to wait. Sonic hears a sultry voice come from the bathroom. "Oh Sonic…." Turning, the blue hedgehog sees his pink wife not wearing anything.

"Yes, my love?" Amy walks to him, hips swaying, and her tail wagging slowly. "I have a desire for you to make me scream for you."

Sonic grins and whispers deeply into Amy's ears. "Allow me to fix that problem, my incredibly sexy wife."

Amy feels chills go down her spine and drags Sonic into the bathroom, her lustful green eyes meeting Sonic's emerald eyes. "If you do, I suggest you do it here."

Sonic nods, and turns on the water for the shower. Amy joins him, and presses against him as the warm water begins falling from the showerhead. Sonic lifts Amy's head, and the two hedgehogs meet lips, then tongues. Their hands began rubbing all over each other, their arousal rising as their fur got wetter.

Amy feels Sonic's member pressing against her flower, and gave him a naughty look. "Well, someone's excited. Let's see if I can help."

Amy trails kisses down Sonic's ripped frame, stopping at his nipples and teasing them like he would do to her. Sonic's hands press Amy's head gently against his chest, loving the feeling of her soft tongue teasing his nipples. "Oh, Amy… That feels good."

After her teasing of Sonic's nipples, Amy kisses each of Sonic's abs on her way down to his member. "Sonikku? What do you want me to do with your little friend here?"

Sonic smiled. "I want you to do what you do best, my love."

Amy nods, and takes a gentle hold of Sonic's organ. The pink hedgehog uses the warm shower water to help her hand slide along as her mouth begins teasing the tip of Sonic's manhood. Sonic moans Amy's name, which makes Amy's hormones go into overdrive. Removing her hand, Amy bobs her hand along Sonic's shaft, her soft tongue twirling along every inch of the huge appendage. Each time made Sonic moan, and Amy _loved_ it. She reached up and began pinching Sonic's nipples as she continued to suck on Sonic's member, which made Sonic's moans get louder.

Sonic reaches down and begins pinching Amy's nipples, being gentle with them. Since Amy was going to be a mother soon, her breasts and nipples had grown in size, preparing for the production of breast milk. Amy moaned loudly as Sonic pinched her sensitive nipples, and bobbed her head faster along Sonic's manhood.

Sonic felt his organ pulse, and looked down at Amy. "Ames, I'm going to come."

Amy smiled, and resumed stroking and sucking Sonic's shaft. It's not too much longer before Sonic reaches orgasm, moaning Amy's name. "Oh, Amy…"

His seed shoots onto Amy's face and breasts. The pink hedgehog moans as Sonic's load sprays onto her, and licks it off. "Mmm… So thick… Tastes so good… I must have more." Sonic nods, and Amy smiles. "You know Sonikku, you should get wet more often."

Sonic chuckles. "We need to do this in the shower more often."

Amy giggled, and turned her attention back to Sonic's member. Sonic's eyes sparkle a bit as Amy takes her swollen breasts and begins massaging Sonic's manhood. More moaning from Sonic prompts Amy to start licking the tip when it becomes visible.

The cobalt speedster can barely stand on his feet and is using the walls to help support him. "Ohh Amy… You have no idea how hot that is to me."

The sakura hedgehog smiles, her sparkling jade green eyes meeting Sonic's emerald green eyes. "I'll do this more often if you want."

Sonic nodded. "You better believe I want you to do this more often."

Amy giggles and keeps massaging Sonic's member with her massive mounds. A few minutes pass, then Sonic makes his announcement. "Amy, I'm going to come again."

She nods, and soon Sonic has another orgasm, again moaning Amy's name. His seed rockets onto Amy's breasts and face again. Amy moans and purrs as it happens.

Looking down, Sonic smiles. "That also looks really hot."

Amy giggles. "I'm glad you think so, Sonikku. Now it's your turn."

Amy leans against one wall of the shower, spreading her legs. Sonic stands over her, his emerald eyes looking over Amy with a hunger only she saw. "You know Sonic, you look really hot. Well, you're really hot anyway, but seeing you wet is making me go crazy."

The blue speedster kneels down to his sakura wife. "The same goes for you, baby. Now, relax and let me go to work."

Amy nodded, and Sonic leaned down to kiss her. Amy holds Sonic close as they kissed, their tongues meeting and wrestling with each other. Sonic broke the kiss and began nibbling on Amy's ears.

She moaned and took handfuls of Sonic's quills. "Oh, Sonic… That feels good."

Sonic works his way down to her neck and shoulders, getting moans all the way. Sonic opens his mouth, and gently bites down on Amy's left shoulder using his fangs. Amy gasps at the new feeling, but her green eyes remain closed in ecstasy. Sonic repeats the motion on Amy's right shoulder, and Amy moans. "Ooohhh, Sonic…. You need to use your fangs more often. That feeling is incredible."

Sonic chuckles. "I will, now that I know you like it." The blue hedgehog trails his kisses down his rose-pink wife's body down to her peach-colored breasts. The purple nipples are soft, and Sonic grins.

"Well, it seems your nipples are soft, my love. Let me fix that."

Amy's eyes light up. "You can fix that? How?" Amy knew the answer, but wanted to hear Sonic say it.

He winks. "How, you ask? Like this." Leaning his head down, Sonic's tongue gently sweeps the left nipple as his hand pinches the right nipple. Amy moans loudly as Sonic teases her nipples.

"Oh, Sonic! More!" Sonic begins to suckle on Amy's left nipple as his right hand keeps pinching her right nipple. This makes Amy start panting. Sonic switches nipples, and begins to suckle on the right nipple, his left hand pinching Amy's right nipple.

Amy moans, then screams as Sonic's right hand begins rubbing her swollen clitoris. "OH YES! OH SONIC!" It's not long before Amy has an orgasm, screaming Sonic's name and holding his head to her breasts. "SONIC!"

The blue hedgehog smiles. "I love it when you scream my name, Ames."

She smiles, panting a little. "I love when you moan mine, Sonikku."

Sonic now gets on his stomach, his head dangerously close to Amy's flower. Amy nods. "Please, Sonic. Hurry."

Sonic chuckles. "What's the rush?"

Amy growls. "Either you start or I'll make you start."

Sonic smiles. "Yes ma'am."

Leaning forward, the royal blue hedgehog begins gently licking Amy's clitoris, making the sakura hedgehog moan loudly. "Ohhh Sonic… Yes…."

Her hands reach out and hold Sonic's head in place as he works on her core. Sonic's hands reach out and take hold of Amy's sensitive nipples, and Sonic begins pinching them as his tongue sweeps his wife's flower.

Amy begins writhing in pleasure, her moans becoming screams as Sonic continues to work. He now begins to gently suck on Amy's sensitive clitoris as his hands continue to pinch her swollen nipples. She erupts in orgasm in a few seconds, thanks to the sensitivity of her flower and nipples.

Taking a minute to check the water, Sonic frowns. "The water's going cold Ames. I think we need to move to the bed."

Amy nods, and Sonic helps her up. Amy turns off the water, then the two hedgehogs dry off. Sonic helps Amy onto the bed, then presses his lips against hers. Amy slips her tongue into Sonic's mouth, tracing along his fangs and moaning. The moans are muffled, but the action is heating up again.

Amy gets on her hands and knees, tail in the air. "Sonikku? I need you inside me."

Sonic gets the lube, and positions himself behind Amy. "Which area, my love?"

Amy frowns, her voice starting to sound desperate. "I need you in my rear, Sonic. Please, hurry."

Sonic smiles. "I love hearing you beg, Amy." Lubing up his manhood and Amy's anus, Sonic puts his hands on Amy's hips, and smiles. "Ready?"

The pink hedgehog nods, and the cerulean speedster gently pushes his member into Amy's tight anus. She moans as all 8 inches slide into her. "Ohhhh yeesssss….."

Sonic begins thrusting into Amy's ample rear, her loud moans making Sonic's hormones go into overdrive. His pace speeds up, and his thrusts get deeper.

Sonic's huge manhood makes Amy's moans become screams with each thrust. "YES! YES! DEEPER! UH! UH! MORE! YES! SONIC! UH!"

Sonic reaches forward and takes a gentle hold on Amy's swollen nipples, making her scream even louder.

After a few more thrusts, Amy has another orgasm, her body shaking as the climax roars through her. Sonic feels something hit his legs and drip down to the sheets. "Awesome."

Amy's panting and sweating a little, but she turns to Sonic, her green eyes sparkling. "More, Sonic. Please!"

The cobalt speedster smiles at his sakura lover. "Alright. How do you want it, babe?"

Amy shudders. "As deep as you can, as hard as you can, as fast as you can."

Sonic nods, and takes a grip on Amy's hips. "Get ready, because here we go."

Amy's hands curl over some loose bed sheets from the first thrust, and she screams as loud as she can. Sonic's pounding her rear at full speed. Each thrust has Sonic penetrating all 8 inches of his member into her ample rear.

Sonic adds a few spanks into the thrusting, and Amy screams. "YES! MORE, MY LOVE! OH! YES!" Sonic tells Amy that he's about to come, and Amy screams that she is too.

A few more thrusts, and Sonic's seed shoots into Amy's tight anus, and he moans Amy's name. "Ohhhh Amy."

However, when Amy orgasms, she screams Sonic's name. "SOOOONNIIIIIC!!!!!!" The powerful climax nearly makes Amy collapse on the bed, but Sonic's hands keep her from doing so. After their simultaneous orgasm passes, Sonic gently pulls out of Amy's rear, and cuddles her to him, panting and sweating a little.

Amy can barely breathe because of how much energy she's using. "Sonic, (panting) I need a minute (panting) please." Her blue stud nods, and the pink hedgehog begins trying to slow her breathing. Three minutes passes, and Amy speaks again. "Okay Sonic, I'm ready, but this will have to be it."

Sonic nods, and gently helps his pink wife off the bed. Walking over to the wall, Sonic picks Amy up, her extra pregnancy weight seeming nonexistent, and wraps her legs around his hips.

Amy giggles a little. "My, Sonic. I would think that my pregnancy weight would have made you have some kind of problem picking me up."

Sonic shook his head. "Not at all, my love. Now, are you ready?" Amy reaches down, and strokes Sonic's member until he's erect again. "Now I am."

Sonic nods, and gently inserts his manhood into Amy's flower. This new position makes Amy shudder visibly, and Sonic stops. "You okay, Amy?"

She nods. "It's a new feeling is all. You can continue, Sonic."

He nods, and begins thrusting upward into Amy's womanhood. Amy couldn't move much because of her expanded belly, but at the moment, she didn't want to. Sonic's thrusts made tingles race up Amy's spine to her head. Her moans made Sonic smile, and his speed increases.

The result is Amy's moans getting louder. "Oh yes. Sonic, more. Please. More."

Sonic nods, and puts Amy's shoulders against the wall, letting it support her upper body. Sonic begins pinching Amy's swollen nipples as he thrusts harder and deeper into Amy's core.

Amy's hands wrap around Sonic's shoulders and hold tight as her moans become screams, Sonic's name coming out every other second. "UH! UH! SONIC! UH! YES! AH! SONIC! OH! YES! SONIC! MORE!"

A few thrusts later, Sonic's emerald eyes look into Amy's eyes. "Ames, I'm going to come."

She nods. "ME TOO! I'M SO CLOSE!"

Sonic puts his hands on Amy's hips and carries her to the bed, laying her on her back. Once they're both ready, Sonic begins pounding Amy's womanhood at full speed, his 8 inch member filling her completely.

Amy's screams are so loud that Sonic thinks about getting soundproof glass for their house. _"SO HARD! SO THICK! I LOVE YOU, SONIC!!"_

Sonic grunts a reply, nearing his end. "So moist! So tight! I love you too, Amy! Here it comes!" As soon as Sonic finishes, his seed roars into Amy's core, and he actually shouts Amy's name. "AMY!"

At the same time, Amy's strongest orgasm tears through her, and her nails draw blood from Sonic's shoulders as she screams his pet name. _"SONIKKU!!!!!"_

Sonic waits until their orgasms pass, then he pulls out of Amy, and turns off the lights. Pulling the sheets over their sweaty bodies, Sonic cuddles Amy to him, panting a bit. "Ames, you're shaking. (panting) Did we go too hard?"

Amy shook her head, panting heavily. "No (panting). My last orgasm (panting) was a multiple. (panting)"

Sonic was confused. "A multiple? What's that?"

Amy rolls over, and nuzzles Sonic's chest, still panting. "It's when a woman (panting) has more than one orgasm (panting) at one time. For example (panting) my last orgasm was (panting) three in a row."

Sonic was shocked. "Whoa…. "

Amy giggled, finally with a little control over her breathing. "Yeah… I loved it, and I'll be okay, my love. I promise." Sonic nuzzled Amy, and the two hedgehogs snuggle together. In less than 5 minutes, they're asleep, inhaling each other's pheromones.

This process is repeated every day of their honeymoon until the last day. Around 11 AM on June 27th, a week after they arrived, Sonic and Amy check out of the hotel, and walk outside.

Taking Amy's hand, Sonic uses Chaos Control to teleport them back to his house in Station Square. Upon arriving, Sonic and Amy unpack and begin planning the baby shower for their coming child.


	18. The Second Sonogram

**Note: Sonic says the four letter S word in this chapter, but it's only once. Just FYI.**

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 18 – The Second Sonogram

July the 10th comes around. Sonic is the first to wake up, and he smiles at his wife, Amy Rose. As usual she's sleeping next to him. The two hedgehogs had returned from their honeymoon two weeks ago, and had spent the last several days looking at baby clothes, cribs, and other baby needs.

Today, however, they had an appointment with Doctor Alnilam in just a few hours. Slowly Amy opens the green eyes that Sonic loved, and she smiled at her husband. "Good morning Sonikku."

Sonic smiled. "Good morning Ames. Did you sleep well?"

The pink hedgehog giggled. "I've been sleeping well since the day you asked me out 16 months ago."

Sonic gave Amy a kiss, which she happily returned. "I'd love to just lay here with you Ames, but we have an appointment soon."

Amy chuckled. "We do, don't we?"

The cobalt speedster nodded. "Yes, we do. It's the second sonogram for our baby."

Amy nodded. "Well, let's go get ready."

Sonic climbs out of bed, helps Amy out, and the two hedgehogs spend the next half hour in the shower. After drying each other off, Sonic and Amy dress and eat some breakfast. Sonic chose a greet shirt, blue shorts, and his blue speed shoes. Amy picked a green maternity shirt, matching sandals, and a pink skirt. As the hedgehog newlyweds ate their cereal, the news came on with a breaking story.

The anchorwoman was relaying the details about the newly married hedgehogs. "We've just learned that world hero Sonic the Hedgehog and his partner Amy Rose are now married. These pictures surfaced a few days ago."

The anchorwoman continued speaking as the pictures were shown. "There's also speculation that Amy Rose may also be carrying Sonic's child. We'll keep you updated with more details as we get them."

Sonic puts the dishes away, then gives Amy a smile. "Ready for the sonogram, my love?"

Amy giggled. "Yes, sexy. Let's go."

They walk outside, and Sonic locks the door. Turning around, the hedgehog couple comes face to face with a wall of reporters. Sonic whispers one word. "Shit."

Amy gives him a look. "Watch your language please."

The blue blur chuckles. "Sorry. I'm just getting a little irritated with these idiots."

Amy gave him a smile. "Answer some questions, and then use that Chaos Control trick Shadow taught you."

Sonic nods and faces the reporters. "What is it now?"

A man speaks up. "Are you two married and happy about it?"

Sonic frowns. "You're an idiot. Of course we're happy. Next?"

A woman now: "Mrs. Hedgehog, how far into your pregnancy are you?"

The pink hedgehog smiled. "I just started the third trimester, so I'm seven months in."

Another woman. "Mr. Hedgehog, do you know if Amy is carrying your child?"

Sonic shook his head and looked at Amy. "Told you they were idiots."

Amy nodded. "Time to go."

Sonic took Amy's hand. "Chaos Control."

The two hedgehogs vanish in a flash of blue light, leaving the reporters shocked.

_**-Station Square Care Center-**_

Sonic and Amy appear in the care center, and not a moment too soon.

Doctor Alnilam walks out of the exam area. "I was watching the news. You're right, Sonic. They _are _idiots."

Sonic chuckled. "We'd have been here sooner but the reporters slowed us down."

The doctor nodded. "I'm glad you two made it. Exam Room 3 is ready when you are."

Amy wrapped an arm around Sonic's waist, and he did the same, then the hedgehog couple followed Doctor Alnilam into the room. Closing the door, the doctor began getting the machine ready. With her blue stud's help, the sakura hedgehog climbs onto the bed and exposed her ever-growing belly.

Sonic takes her left hand, entwining their fingers. Dr Alnilam gets the jelly and layers it on Amy's stomach. Putting the blood pressure cuff on Amy's right arm, the doctor links it to the sonogram machine and pushes the green button. Sonic gives Amy's hand a squeeze as Dr Alnilam runs the attachment over Amy's swollen belly.

After a few minutes an image appears on the screen of the ultrasound machine. Sonic takes over with the attachment as Doctor Alnilam goes to the screen. "Well, I have to ask before I begin. When did you get back from your honeymoon, and have you had intercourse since then?"

Sonic and Amy blushed. "We got back from our honeymoon almost three weeks ago, and no, we haven't had intercourse since then. It's been very hard not to, but we've resisted."

The doctor chuckles. "Don't worry. After the child is born, wait a few days, and then you can resume intimate activity."

The hedgehog couple nods, then Doctor Alnilam returns to the sonogram screen. "Alright. Things are progressing very well. The baby is developing normally. You can clearly see the nose, eyes, ears, hands, feet, fingers, toes, and even the tail. Here, you have the placenta, and it's where it should be. The umbilical cord is certainly fine, seeing as the fetus is growing as expected."

Turning off the machine, Doctor Alnilam relieves Sonic of the attachment. Amy fixes her clothes, and climbs off the bed with Sonic's help.

The doctor washes his hands and turns to the two hedgehogs. "The next time you see me will be for the childbirth."

Amy gives Dr Alnilam a smile. "I'm really looking forward to it." Sonic agrees, and the doctor escorts them out of the exam area, talking about the rest of Amy's pregnancy.

"It'll be about two months, but Amy's on a normal pregnancy path, so I'd expect to be in the hospital somewhere around the 10th to 15th of September."

The blue hedgehog shakes the doctor's hand. "We'll be there around that time, unless the child has other plans."

Dr. Alnilam laughed. "See you two soon."

Sonic takes Amy's hand, and they leave the Care Center.

_**-Downtown Station Square-**_

Sonic and Amy are seen walking back to their house. The pink hedgehog looks around and finds a hair salon. "I'm getting my quills trimmed. You don't have to, but I am."

They walk inside and are greeted by two female stylists. Sonic and Amy get their quills trimmed, and Amy gets pampered since she's pregnant. Half an hour later, the hedgehog couple is seen walking to their house. It's Sonic's house of course, but they were married now, so it's technically "their" house.

Both hedgehogs wound up getting six inches of their quills cut, and they were happy about it. Amy's soft pink quills were just above her shoulders, essentially her normal look. Sonic's quills were just past his shoulders, but his quills were longer anyway.

Amy then saw a wall of reporters coming toward them. "Sonic, we have reporters."

The blue hedgehog gave his sakura wife a wink. "I wonder if they'll ask why I think they're idiots."

Amy laughed, then took Sonic's hand. "I have my hammer if you need it."

Sonic nods, then focuses on the reporters. "Yes?"

A woman speaks first. "How did you vanish earlier today?"

Sonic frowns. "Next question."

Another woman. "Mrs. Hedgehog, how is your child coming along?"

Amy smiled. "The baby is developing normally. Our doctor has given us a good prognosis for both visits."

Sonic looks to his left and sees a burglar running from police. "Ames, give me your hammer."

Nodding, Amy summons her trademark red and yellow Piko Piko Hammer and gives it to her blue stud.

Sonic studies the criminal, then says two words. "Batter up."

Sonic bolts to the burglar, and baseball swings the hammer. The swing connects with the criminal's stomach and sends him flying. The criminal lands in front of the police that are chasing him. The police chief walks to Sonic, getting out a large amount of money.

To Sonic's surprise, it's Commander Parkinson. "Well, nice to see you Commander."

The officer chuckles. "Well, it's Chief now Sonic, but it's nice to see you too. How's Amy?"

As if on cue, the rose-pink hedgehog joins her royal blue husband. "Sonikku? Did you hit the criminal too hard?"

Sonic laughs. "No. Ames, this is Chief Parkinson, the man who took me to see Sally the day your house was destroyed."

Amy smiles. "It's nice to meet you."

Chief Parkinson smiles back. "Same here. Rumor has it that you and Sonic are married and also expecting a child."

Amy nods. "Those rumors are true. Sonic and I are married. We're also expecting a child in about two months."

The officer nods. "Congratulations you two. As for the criminal, various police forces have been trying to catch him for years now. He's wanted in 23 states, and thanks to Amy's hammer, Sonic, we finally have him."

Sonic gave Amy's hammer back to her, and chuckled. "Glad I could help you."

Chief Parkinson gave Sonic the reward money and shook his hand. "Thanks for your help, and see you soon."

Sonic and Amy watched the police take the burglar to jail, and then turned to the gathered reporters. "Any more questions?"

The reporters shook their heads. Sonic smiled. "Good. Now go home and leave me and Amy alone."

The reporters leave and the hedgehog couple resume their walk to their house.

_**-Sonic and Amy's house-**_

The two hedgehogs enter the house, and then Sonic's cell phone goes off. Tails has sent him a text message.

It reads: _'Good job catching the criminal Sonic.'_

Sonic smiles and replies: _'Thanks Tails. Everything is good with the child, and we should have him in about two months.'_

Tails replies: _'See you soon.'_

Amy presses herself against Sonic after shutting the door. "Who was that, my love?"

The cerulean speedster held his pink wife. "It was Tails. We were just updating each other."

Amy pulled Sonic with her to the couch. "Let's snuggle and watch baby shows."

Sonic nods. "Fine with me."

Turning on the TV, Sonic cuddles Amy to him, making her sigh with happiness. They spend the entire day there, Sonic occasionally getting kicked by the growing child. Some kicks were stronger than other, but nothing unusual. Soon midnight came, and Sonic turned off the lights. Amy locks the door, and rejoins Sonic. Helping Amy up the stairs, the royal blue hero helps Amy get ready for bed when they reach their room. Climbing under the blue silk sheets, the hedgehog couple snuggles together.

Amy turns to Sonic. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you."

Sonic and Amy share a passionate kiss. "Goodnight Amy. I love you too."

Soon, the blue and pink hedgehogs are asleep, dreaming about finally being parents.


	19. A Bundle Of Joy For The Hedgehogs

A SonAmy Story: Chapter 19 – A Bundle Of Joy For The Hedgehogs

The rest of July and August come and go, and September rolls around. It was September 9th, and Amy was having her baby shower. Rouge, Cream, Tikal, Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails are there.

Of course, Sonic is there too. He's currently rubbing Amy's sore ankles. Tails had hand built a crib for the child. Cream had gotten the diapers for when the baby was old enough. Shadow had gone with Rouge and gotten the clothes and some little shoes. Knuckles had hacked off a piece of the Master Emerald and put it in a protective case. There it would stay until the child was old enough to know its power. Tikal had prepared various herbs to help with the child as it grew, in case it got sick, headaches, and various other ailments. Then the inevitable question came from Rouge.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

Sonic and Amy froze, then Amy shook her head. "Not yet, Rouge. It's been tough to come up with a name."

The white bat nodded. "You'll come up with one in time."

Sonic smiled. "Besides, there's still a little over a week until you're due, Ames. Focus on the name later."

The sakura hedgehog smiled. "I'd kiss you Sonic, but I'm a little too round to move easily."

The blue hero chuckled and moved in front of Amy. "Let me fix that."

Amy giggled, and Sonic pressed his lips to Amy's lips. There was a group "Awwww" as the two hedgehogs kissed passionately.

Once the kiss broke, Sonic and Amy looked into each other's green eyes for a bit, then Amy spoke. "I hate being pregnant right now."

Sonic chuckles. "Why, my love?"

Amy's eyes turned a bright green with lust. "I want you _so_ bad it's not funny."

Sonic smiled. "In less than two weeks, you can have me all you want, babe." Then Knuckles spoke.

"Is Amy sure about all that? Given your speed, I don't think you'd last long, Sonic."

Sonic chuckled. "My speed comes with stamina, something you wouldn't know anything about."

Knuckles had no reply, so Amy spoke. "Yes Knuckles, I'm sure about that." Normal conversation resumes, and a few hours later, it was movie time. Of course, it was a bunch of movies on childbirth, raising a child, and various other things. It was to prepare Amy for what was to come in a little more than a week. Another few hours passes, then everyone leaves Sonic's house, with Sonic and Amy waving goodbye to them.

Closing the front door, Amy presses herself against Sonic. "I'm a little nervous now, Sonikku. I'm scared that our child may die, or that I might. Please hold me."

Sonic smiles, holding Amy to him. "Relax Ames. I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll say it again, I'll never leave you. I promise."

Amy nuzzles Sonic under his chin. "I promise I'll never leave you either. Thank you for being here with me."

Sonic chuckled. "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't help you out with these kinds of situations? I took a vow to be with you through everything, and I meant every word."

Amy sighed happily. "I meant every word of my vow too, Sonic."

The hedgehog couple shares a sweet kiss, then stares into each other's green eyes. Sonic speaks first. "I love you Amy Rose Hedgehog."

The pink hedgehog blushed, and this makes her blue stud blush. "I love you too Sonic T Hedgehog." Another kiss, then the two hedgehogs go upstairs to their room to finish getting ready for the baby's arrival.

**_-Five days later-_**

It's September 14th, a Saturday. Sonic is woken up by Amy at 4 AM. "Sonikku?"

Sonic yawns, and sits up. He finds Amy in a pink maternity shirt, loose green pants, and pink sandals. "Yes my love?"

Amy points to her belly. "It's time. The hospital is already expecting us."

The blue hedgehog stares at his pink wife, sweat dropping. "You-You mean….. The baby?" Amy nodded, then Sonic bolted off to the bathroom. Amy waits as patiently as she can. 5 minutes later, Sonic runs back into the room. "Quick shower." Putting on a blue shirt, green shorts, and his blue speed shoes, Sonic takes Amy's hand. "Chaos Control." The two hedgehogs vanish in a flash of blue light.

**_-Station Square Hospital-_**

Sonic and Amy appear in the hospital lobby. They're immediately escorted to Room 129. Amy is helped on the bed, and Sonic helps make her comfortable. The doctor comes in a few minutes later. It's Doctor Alnilam, and he smiles at the hedgehog couple. "Hello you two. I'll be delivering your baby when the time comes."

Sonic smiles. "I'm glad it's you, doc." Just then Amy screams, and Sonic is again by her side. "You okay?"

Amy nodded. "I just had a contraction." Doctor Alnilam sat in front of Amy.

"I'll give you a few minutes to change into these hospital clothes, then I need to examine you." Sonic nods and pulls the curtain closed. Two minutes go by, then the curtain is pulled back. Amy's now wearing the hospital clothing, and Sonic has put Amy's clothes in a chair near the bed. Dr Alnilam nods, putting on some gloves. "Okay Amy. I'm going to examine you. If the contractions get stronger or more frequent, then we'll know it's time for childbirth."

Amy nods, taking Sonic's hand. The blue hero gives the rose-pink hedgehog a smile. "I'm right here Ames."

She smiles, then feels a kiss to her lips. "Thank you, my love."

Doctor Alnilam begins his exam. "Well, it looks like everything is fine. You're about 7 centimeters, which means you still have a while to go. Right now, get some rest. Let me know if the contractions change." The two hedgehogs nod and the doctor leaves. Sonic takes Doctor Alnilam's chair and sits beside Amy, taking her hand again. The sakura hedgehog squeezes her blue stud's hand. Soon, Amy's green eyes close and she falls asleep. It's fitful, since her contractions come and go. Sonic turns on the TV, and waits patiently.

**_-15 hours later, the hospital lobby-_**

It's now 7 PM. Sonic is in the lobby with Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, and Tikal. They're all talking about Amy's child. Sonic is telling them about Amy's latest exam. "Well, Doctor Alnilam just finished another exam. The contractions are getting more frequent, and Amy's at about 9.5 centimeters."

Cream smiles at Sonic. "Are you ready for fatherhood, Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog chuckles. "I'm still nervous, but I can't wait."

Then a shrill cry echoes down the hallway. "SONIC!!!" It was Amy.

Sonic turns back to the group. "Got to go." Sonic bolts back to Amy's room, meeting Doctor Alnilam on the way.

**_-Amy's Room-_**

Sonic and Doctor Alnilam enter Amy's room. Sonic immediately takes Amy's hand. "I'm right here, Amy."

Dr Alnilam pushes the intercom button on Amy's bedside phone. "I need a nurse in Room 129. We have a childbirth on the way." In less than a minute two nurses enter the room. The doctor nods and addresses the first nurse. "Get my gloves." To the second nurse: "I need towels." The nurses leave and return in a few seconds with the needed materials.

The doctor then sits in front of Amy after he puts on his gloves. "Alright, Amy. When I say push, you push until I say stop, okay?"

Amy nods, then glares at Sonic as another contraction tears through her body. "SONIC! YOU ARE _NEVER_ TOUCHING ME AGAIN!!!!!!"

Out in the lobby, Tails is shocked. "Damn. Either Amy's really mad at Sonic, or her body's going into overdrive." The others agree and go back to waiting.

Back in Amy's room, Doctor Alnilam nods to Sonic. "Here we go." Sonic squeezes Amy's hand.

The doctor sits in front of Amy. "Okay Amy. Push."

The sakura hedgehog put Sonic's hand in a death grip as she pushes, screaming the whole way. "AHHH!" 10 seconds later, Doctor Alnilam has Amy stop to regain her breath.

Sonic takes a cloth and wipes Amy's face. "You're doing fine, Amy." She smiled at her blue stud, then is asked to push again. Another 10 seconds of pain, then Amy collapses onto the bed, panting and sweating heavily.

Doctor Alnilam looks at Amy's machines. "Easy Amy. Your heart rate is a little high."

Amy nods. "I'm doing (panting) the best (panting) I can."

The doctor nods. "Alright, push again." Taking a breath, Amy pushes, screaming the whole 10 seconds.

Sonic smiles. "Not much more now, Amy."

The doctor nods. "He's right. You're crowning now, Amy. One more push and you'll be done."

Sonic wipes Amy's face again, and smiles. "You can do it, Amy. I know you can."

Doctor Alnilam nodded. "Alright, Amy. Push." Amy takes a breath, and pushes. The doctor talks her through it. "Push, push, push, push….. Got it. You're done." Those words echoed in Amy's mind, and she collapses on the bed, sweating and panting.

Sonic cleaned Amy's face off with a cool cloth. "Good job, honey. You did it." The rose-pink hedgehog could only smile at her royal blue husband. Meanwhile, Doctor Alnilam is cleaning the newborn off, and has Sonic cut the umbilical cord.

Standing up, the two nurses leave as Doctor Alnilam finishes wrapping the hedgehog baby in the clean towels. "Congratulations. It's a boy."

Amy takes the baby, tears of joy falling down her face. "Oh Sonikku… He's so beautiful."

Sonic smiles, a few tears falling down his face. "Just like you, Ames." Pulling Sonic to her, Amy kisses him, tongue and all. Sonic kisses back, and after the kiss breaks, Sonic shakes Doctor Alnilam's hand. "Thank you so much, Doctor."

The doctor smiles. "It's my job, Sonic. You're very welcome, and I wish your family the best in the coming years."

Doctor Alnilam leaves at this point, and Sonic returns to Amy and his new son. Amy looks at Sonic with tired green eyes. "What will we call him, my love?"

Sonic thinks for a minute. I'm fine with naming him after me, but I think a better name would be…. Dash."

Amy nodded. "Then that's what he'll be called."

A knock is heard at the door. Sonic goes and opens it. Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, and Tikal are standing there. The blue hedgehog chuckles. "Yes, you can see him. But be quiet. He's sleeping."

The seven friends walk quietly to Amy's bedside. She smiles. "Hey guys. This is Dash, mine and Sonic's son." The hedgehog baby opens his eyes, and there's a group "Aw, he's so cute." Dash looks around with jade green eyes that match Amy's eyes. Three quills stick out from his head, just like Amy has on her head. The rest of Dash's quills are slicked back like Sonic's quills are. The fur is a mix of Sonic and Amy's fur, and it's a rich bluish-purple color.

Dash's eyes wandered around the group until they came to Sonic and Amy. The pink hedgehog speaks softly. "Hey Dash. I'm your mother, Amy. This is your father, Sonic."

Amy passes Dash to Sonic, who gently spoke to him. "Hey buddy. Welcome to the world." Turning, the blue hedgehog introduces everyone Dash sees. "The orange one is your Uncle Miles, but everyone calls him Tails. Next to him is your Aunt Cream. Well, she'll be your aunt once she marries Tails. The next two are Shadow and Rouge, and after them are Knuckles and Tikal." The green eyes of the hedgehog baby look around at the group, then he yawns, letting out a high-pitched squeak.

Amy, who's been cleaned up now, chuckles. "Looks like nap time again." Reluctantly, Sonic gives Dash back to Amy, and soon Dash is asleep again.

Sonic turns to the group. "Thanks for coming, guys. Give us about a week, and we'll celebrate the proper way." Opening the door, the blue hedgehog is congratulated by everyone as they leave. Cream, Rouge, and Tikal hug Sonic, and Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails shake his hand.

Sonic closes the door and rejoins Amy and Dash. Amy pulls Sonic to her and kisses him. "Thank you for helping me bring our child into the world."

Sonic smiles. "Well, I didn't really do anything but support you."

Amy nods. "Yes, but without your support, I don't know if I could have had our baby."

Sonic nuzzles Amy. "I love you, Amy."

She nuzzles him back. "I love you, too, Sonic." The blue blur gets a chair, and soon the two hedgehogs are asleep, Dash wrapped protectively in their arms.

**_-Three days later-_**

Sonic walks into his house, followed by Amy and the sleeping Dash. The birth of their child made front page news all over the world. However, the hedgehogs refused to speak with reporters until they were ready to.

Sonic and Amy walk upstairs to the baby's room. Sonic and Tails had made the guest bedroom into the baby's room. Amy puts the sleeping hedgehog baby in the crib, then Sonic wraps his arms around her waist. "I'm proud of you Amy. You brought our child into the world, and you're a wonderful mother."

Amy turned around and passionately kissed him. "Thank you. You're a wonderful father, and you stuck by me every step of the way. I'm proud of you, too."

Sonic grinned. "Thanks babe. Now, about that second child…."

Amy giggles. "I think we should wait a little while before having that second child, Sonikku. However, I'm not against practicing."

Sonic chuckles. "The doctor said to wait a few days."

Amy whispered in Sonic's ears. "It _has_ been a few days, baby. Besides, I have the perfect way to get us in the mood."

Amy gets the sex tape they made on Sonic's 23rd birtday. "Do you think our secret movie will work?"

Sonic runs downstairs and locks the door. Amy then feels herself get picked up bridal style and carried to their bedroom.

After a few hours of "practicing" for their second child, Sonic and Amy go to bed. They begin life as parents when Dash wakes them up at 3 AM the next day to nurse.

**Note: Another huge Thank you to Samantha27 for helping me with this story. It's much appreciated. Also, thank you for reading my SonAmy story. I've been thinking about writing a sequel, but I'm putting the vote to you, the reader. Write a review, and in it say yes or no to the sequel please. No flames, or you will be blocked. :) Thank you again. **


End file.
